


Bittersweet

by heylazeh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (I know. Just read it. It'll make sense), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amazingphil - Freeform, Chris Kendall - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheSticks - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Pham, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Romance, Soulmate AU, based off a roleplay, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fan fiction, long fic, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: “Do you believe that there's another world at the other side of the mirror where everyone is opposite?”“No.”“Watch out"





	1. Chapter 1

**Bit·ter·sweet**

  
(bĭt′ər-swēt′)

  
_adj._

  
**1.** Bitter and sweet at the same time.

  
**2.** Producing or expressing a mixture of pain and pleasure.

  
**3.** When something is good but there is a bad part about it.  _(Urban Dictionary)_

  
~•~•~

  
Bittersweet is **_a work of fiction_** that is half based off what may have started as a joke but had went on for 9 or so months as an actual roleplay. One by one each roleplay, or set of characters in a ship, were added and overtime the characters had grown. Onto us and in general. Two pairs will be familiar to those of whom are familiar with the Fantastic Foursome, but the other two, they're new and may take getting used to. Though I assure every one of you that if you give them the time like we did, you'd find yourself falling in love with these new characters. Well, most of them, actually.

  
This may start off as slow, so it's not overwhelming, but all the characters will be introduced.

  
This story is a collection of short stories following our characters in their lives and just all around good feelings (most of the time, haha)

  
Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it, with the good and the bad, because this whole series is an emotional roller coaster that we decided to share with you guys on the Internet.

  
_Phil and Chris characters: my friend_

  
_Dan and Pj characters: me_

  
(Constructive criticism is very well appreciated and so are comments, kudos, and just all around love!)

  
**Note: This is an unfinished story that is based off an unfinished roleplay that will, hopefully, be continued soon enough. A small break is and has been being taken on writing this but I would like to continue it if my partner would like to as well. Honestly. Because this is nowhere near the end, but it's the closest we've got without starting something we didn't have finished.**

  
**Meaning: I got what we had so far and edited it a bit to make it story like. Cutting it just a bit short so it didn't seem to end "at a good part".**

  
**I also just really wanted this posted before PINOF 8, which actually has a part in this fic.**

  
**But anyways, sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, but honestly, between being half the writing party and reviewing it about a bajillion times (no joke), I can't really see a difference. So yeah, constructive criticism. Thank you <3**

**So, now, enough of the rambling on my side, go on. Read and enjoy. Goodbye!**


	2. Introduction(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Name Pronunciations:
> 
> Pham - "Fam" (A/N: tbh)
> 
> Phol - "Puh-huh-oh-luh"
> 
> Phkl - I personally just say "Ph-oh-kuhl" (A/N: But honestly; pronounce the name however you please. Still, to this day it is debatable due to the whole lack of vowels thing.)
> 
> Dam - "Duh-a-muh" (A/N: like damn)
> 
> Ledter - "Luh-ed-tuh-er"
> 
> Howekk - "Huh-ow-eh-kuh"
> 
> It's literally just us purposely spelling names wrong for the sake of the story

"Get out! You're not me!" Phil, or one of the three Phil's in the room said, glaring at the male, who looked exactly like him, perched next to a very confused Dan Howell.

They were identical, from head to toe and it  wasn't hard to notice that with the ebony dyed fringe to the mismatched socks.

Well, that's how the first two looked.

The one next to Dan and yelling at, um, the one next to him.

They looked as though they were the same person. But they were not. They couldn't be. It's Phil, just Phil. No possible twin brothers or freak accidents of nature.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about!" Phil said, or maybe not Phil, Dan isn't sure, but it's the one next to him.

"WELL YOU AREN'T THE REAL PHIL, OOPS I EXPOSED YOU." One of the Phil's said.

It was the one next to the one who had first spoken.

This one being the one that actually looked quite different than the other two, besides the actual looks, of course.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                   The Phil next to Dan's eyes opened wide, "Dammit, he knows. Wait, you wouldn't possibly have told hi-"

"I am the real Phil, VOID PHIL." Said the first one.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                            "FUCK, YOU CAUGHT ME" said the Phil, or not Phil, next to Dan.

And just the thought of that possibly not being Phil, and a curse word coming out of his mouth, was enough to make Dan step away.

"Ew that word-" one of the Phil's cringed.  
  
That being a more expected response from Dan’s best friend of five years.

"Well, I have to go!" Said the one who Dan had assumed was not Phil, but he had thought he was, and ran off.

Does that even make sense?

Does any of it make sense?

He has to be dreaming, that's it.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                  He's just having a nightmare.

And one that feels really real.

But it couldn't be real.

There's no possible way there could be three Phil's.

....is there?  
                                                                                                                                                                                                             "Dan," a voice said, pulling Dan out of his deep thought, "oh my god. Are you okay?" The voice asked.

Dan looked up only to see one of the two Phil's that had stayed, nearing him.

"Uh" was all Dan said and the Phil understood, so he just pulled him into a big hug.

Dan hadn't really said another word after that, after all, it is just a dream anyway and dreams can't hurt him.

"I honestly cannot believe this, I am so sorry Dan. This must be terrible for you." the Phil said, whole heartedly.

He really was sorry, though he didn't really have much of a reason to be since none of this was his fault.

But no matter that he knew he wasn't the reason for his friends pain, he still couldn't help but feel like it had been as he stood there simply hugging him.

Dan not quite hugging back while at the same time, not once responding to him or acknowledging what Phil was doing.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Dan was crying on the sofa and the Phil, who was the real Phil, was incredibly confused.

* * *

"Why is my friend sad? What did I miss? I was gone for a month!" Phil asked, Phkl, whom he had just learned the name of.   
                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Seeing as though he was the one who had told him about the whole identity dilemma in the first place.

Phkl grinned as he neared Phil's ear and whispered an brief and simple explanation of what had actually happened into Phil's ear.

"Oh" Was all Phil could say after that but got cut off by someone calling out to Dan, "WAS I GOOD BOYFRIEND?"  
                                                                                                                                                                                                              Dan's eyes opened wide, knowing this was the fake Phil (or Phol), whom he still didn't know the name of, and quickly responded with a "No, you were terrible!"

Phol didn't seem too bothered by his response and simply defended himself with,

"AT LEAST DAM LOVES ME"

'Dam??' Dan thought, 'Who is-'

And almost as if they had heard their name being called out, out of nowhere, someone walked into the living room saying, "NO, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH DAN"

Putting two and two together, Dan realized who this random person was that had walked into the room.

Though, like Phkl, they were dressed in a sort of way that Dan wouldn't.  

This was Dam.

"WE PLANNED THIS, REMEMBER?" Phol exclaimed.

Dam shook his head, "Not for it to go this far!" He said, referring to the literal sobbing other version of himself on the couch.

"We were going to ruin their lives, Dam. I love you. I dated Dan and that was horrible-" Phol began, but got cut off by an angry Phil.

"You wanna repeat that last part or should I cut to punching you?"

"Wait- what- why would you-" Dan stuttered, why would they want to ruin their lives? What did him and Phil do to them?

Dam walked up to Dan and took a seat next to him on the couch before turning to Phol, "No Phol, no we didn't. That's not what we agreed on. It was supposed to be a simple joke, a prank. It shouldn't have gone this far."

Dan had gone back to crying after hearing that and Dam pulled him into a hug, trying to reassure and calm his other self.

Phol sighed, knowing there was no way to win with Dam like this, he had been with Dam long enough to know.

So he simply called out "THIS WON'T BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF ME" and for the second time, ran off.

* * *

 

"....Hey again, Dam" Phil said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Finding the predicament they were in very weird.

"Hey Phil" Dam replied simply, not once letting go of his other self, knowing just how bad it must be for him to be reacting like this.

Phil looked over at his best friend and the other version of his best friend, whom if he was dressed like he was right now, one month ago, he would have known that this boy was not Dan.  
  
Dam's style and the way he carries himself are very different than Dan.

Dam was the type to wear color everyday, unlike Dan, who preferred black and monochromatic colors.

But that was normal, seeing as though from what Phil had heard from his talk with Dam and Phkl after Phkl had brought the whole situation to his attention the first time and Dam gave up the fake persona.

He gave it up upon feeling that it had gone far enough already as well as something that Phkl had told Dam secretly.

Something that Phil can only assume was the whole Dan and Phol relationship thing.

Just the thought of that still makes him shudder.

Dam was into pastel and light clothing with flower crowns, which Phil found kind of cute, if he had to admit. But he wouldn't.  
  
Especially with the looks he gets from Phkl anytime he looks at Dam for even a minute.

From what he knows about Phkl, it was safe to say that he's probably thinking up ways to kill Phil if he ever gets out of hand around Dam.

Which is pretty scary because though he may be Phil, in a different universe, he was nothing like Phil.

Besides the looks, he is the total opposite.

As voids are supposed to be, like Dam had explained beforehand.

Phkl was a sort of punk and seemed as though he would not hesitate to kill you if you were to do anything to Dam.

And that means, anything.

Like he's doing right now.  
  
'Oh dear..' Phil thought and slowly walked over to the nearest sofa and sat.

Not wanting to be murdered today.

Even though Dam and Phkl weren't the ones that were dating, it was Dam and Phol, Phkl sure acts like they are.

Phil might have to ask about that at some point.

Ask Dam, of course.

He doesn't really want to be mixed up with his other selves like that.

Seeing as though he just has so many questions, not a death wish.

Like why is Phkl so obsessed with Dam?

And why is it possible that there's two of him in the Void, but only one Dan?

Especially with the entire soulmate system going on.

Speaking of soulmates, it is now safe to say Dan is his.

If Dam and Phol were together in the Void and are clearly soulmates like Dam had explained. Then Dan and Phil are in their universe.

At first it was confusing to wrap his head around, but he soon got it and now knows that the love he's felt for Dan was not one sided.

But it goes both ways.

"Hey Phil" a soft voice said, bringing him back to reality.

And that voice was Dam.

"Uh, yeah" Phil said, awkwardly coughing a bit, "what's up?"

"Dan's asleep" Dam explained, motioning to the sleeping boy on the sofa.

Phil smiled contently, "thanks Dam. For calming him down. Really, it means a lot."

"No problem Phil," Dam said, with a kind and honest smile but then awkwardly added, "but there's just one more thing we need to do right now." 

Phil looked at him, confused, but nevertheless let him continue, "Yeah, go on." He said.

"I feel like we should call Phol back" Dam said and Phkl... choked.

He literally choked.

He had helped himself to a water bottle from the fridge and was drinking it right at that second.

It wasn't surprising though, seeing as though he could have easily choked on nothing, besides those eight words Dam had said.

Dam sighed at Phkl's behavior and motioned for the two to follow him into the hallway.

This was just a minor precaution to make sure they don't wake up Dan.

Especially since he knew that Phkl wouldn't take the news so easily.

"Wait, what? No. Why? He's a douche. We're fine without him. You're fine without him. We don't need him. You have me. He's-" Phkl began but got cut off by Dam.

"Okay, you stop" he said referring to Phkl, "and I was saying we should just talk to him. I mean, I'm not saying I'm forgiving him yet. We just need his help."

"But we- we got this-" Phkl whined, his face scrunching up a bit.

Dam sighed, "Phkl, what did I just say?"

"Fine" Phkl groaned, "I still don't like the idea of him coming back, though."

"I'm not super ecstatic either. But we need to talk to him and need his help to explain to well, us, well actually, the other us, what's going on." Dam reassured.

Dam, though he was mad at Phol, very mad, cared for Dan too and he wanted to know what had exactly happened between them in that one month to break his heart so much.

As well as for them to finally know what's going on.

Being left in the dark after being exposed to the Void is not good.

Not one bit.

Dam then turned to Phil, "Phil?" He asked, motioning to the phone in his hand. Asking if it's okay with him.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with. I just don't want to see my friend so sad anymore" Phil replied, honestly.

Dam nodded understandingly and began calling who the two assumed to be Phol.

After about a minute or so, they were having a full on conversation with some arguing.

Though it is not loud or overly sarcastic as Phil expected it to be.

Dam's view was very light and simple.

Unlike Dan usually is when he's in situations like that.

As the conversation progressed, Dam made his way through the glass door, probably to speak to Phol privately.

Which lead to Phkl starting to follow him, but Dam quickly shutting the door on him before he could.

He knew that Phkl would be sure to follow him, so he was prepared.

Phkl sighed and gave in, sitting on the floor in front of the door and waiting for Dam to come back.

And when he does, the only thing he says is, "okay, he's coming."

* * *

Phkl shot up upon seeing Dam and smiled. But then sighed, his entire face dropping at the mention of Phol, "Okay, when'll my idiot brother be here?"

'....brother??' Phil thought.m, wide eyed.

This was getting way too confusing for him.

".....riiiiight abouuuuuut now" Dam said and at that second, Phol burst in.

The smile on his face from what Phil assumed was because of Dam calling him and wanting him to come back, turning into a frown upon seeing the annoyed look on Dam’s face.

Phkl didn't seem bothered by that though and just smirked.

'....sibling rivalry?' Phil questioned, in his thoughts, so not to anyone in particular.

"Okay, so, I'm here. What the fuck do you guys want?" Phol said to the two other versions of himself, then turned to Dam and smiled at him, "not you though Dam. I'll always come when you call, babe."

"Hey! Back off, yeah?!" Phkl exclaimed. "Can't you see he's mad at you? Clearly he's not over what you did and you come over here and start calling him 'babe'. That's-"

Dam sighed, "identical. Not only in looks, but ignorance as well."

"I'm sorry, Dam" both of them said upon hearing that, looking down at their shoes like a kid who just got caught trying to steal a sweet.

"Alright, so back to why I called you back." Dam began, "we have some explaining to do and you're fairly crucial to it. So no matter how mad I am at you, we still need you here."

"What do you guys even need explained? I thought the douchebag here already explained everything when he decided to screw with the joke." Phol said, glaring at Phkl.

"I knew Dam wouldn't be happy, and unlike you. I actually care about Dams happiness, older brother." Phkl retorted.

"Why you little-" Phol began, but was stopped by Dam. "Dan is asleep and Phil is here. So if you two want to go yell at each other, please do go outside and do it. Either way, I don't want to hear it."

The room got quiet fairly quickly after that.

"So then, I'm going to wake up Dan and you guys are going to stay here and behave." Dam explained and walked away, mumbling something to himself along the lines of them, whom Phil assumed was Phol and Phkl, behaving like children and not caring if he sounded like their mum.

Phol looked over to Phkl, "seriously why were you so insistent on telling Dam? Clearly it's not because you care about him as much as I do"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I actually do?" Phkl asked, already knowing the answer to his question. Though still wanting to know his brothers response.

"Ugh, nevermind. I don't really feel like dealing with the likes of you at the moment." Phol said awkwardly, but tried to cover it up with a seemingly annoyed attitude. Which he played off, fairly well.

It was likely a habit, or just a personality trait of his.

"Whatever" Phkl sighed, and motioned to Phil, which confused him. He didn't do anything wro-

"And Philly over here was making advances on Dam and I didn't like it" Phkl added, simply.

"Wait what? I wasn't making advances on Dam-" Phil defended, "I didn't even know that was Dam. I thought he was Dan and Dan's my best friend. I wouldn't have possibly-"

Phkl glared at him, "Quit it with the bullshit and trust me. You were. I know what advances on Dam look like"

The two brothers then mumbled something under their breath at the same time, but Phil could still hear them and he was sure they could each other.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what you do" said Phol.

"Of course I do because that's exactly what he does to my Dam. He's a little-" Phkl began but got cut off by a very angry Phol.

"He's not yours" Phol growled.

"And he's not yours either" Phkl retorted.

"Yes he is, he's meant to be with me. Not you. He made his choice and you weren't it. Just get over it. He's not going to love you like he does me." Phol responded, "I know it's shit that you have to deal with him being with me and realize you screwed up your chances with him. But hey, that's life. One Dam, two us. This is not anything new. When we first learned about our issue, that is not really a rarity, that one of us may end up soulmateless, we made an agreement. Whoever our soulmate chooses, the other person will just let it go. But no, you're just being a prick." He added with a sigh.  
  
"The first time you brought Dam home and you two hit it off so well, you didn't even want him meet me because you had felt something with him. Though when we were younger and didn't really understand relationships, you just didn't want to share your best friend with me. Thinking I may take him away or scare him away or some bullshit like that." Phkl explained.

"Because that's exactly what you do! You take everything from me. As a kid you were the special one, mum thought you were some sort of gift and miracle child. She'd give you everything you wanted and when you did something wrong, she didn't care. You were perfect to everyone. You would take my toys and she'd say nothing about it. You'd hit me, she'd just give you a warning. Which is why you're such a fucking spoiled brat now. But if I did anything 'Phol, don't be so mean to your little brother'. " Phol explained, "heck, you're only a minute younger than me. You're not even little."

"It's not my fault mum liked me more" Phkl said.

"And it's not my fault Dam chose me" Phol added.

Phkl scoffed, "Screw you..."

"We're back" Dam called out, in hopes of giving the two bickering brothers a warning.

Which worked quite well because after he had said that, the two went quiet.                                                                                                                 
                                                                                                                                                                                                                    It wasn't hard for Phil to notice that the person who was talking was Dam, seeing as though though he sounded just like Dan, his tone was softer and much sweeter than the one he had known for all those years.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                       Opposite. Haha.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                    The universe is so weird.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                 The three quickly turned to the direction of the voice, which was in front of the door and saw Dam with a confused and scared looking Dan behind him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     
                                                                                                                                                                                                            Daniel Howell seems to have grown quite fond of and comfortable around his opposite.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                          '...Lucky' Phil thought, slowly edging away from his.   
                                                                                                                                                                                                                 "Now that we're all here, we're going to have a little chat. How does that sound?" Dam asked the other three.      
                                                                                                                                                                                                                    And they just nodded, not knowing what exactly to say.        
                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Which caused Dam to grin, enjoying how he had the whole situation under control, "so, where do we begin?" He asked.


	3. Introduction (2)

"We should probably start with who we are, where we come from, what we're doing here, and all that stuff." Phol offered, seeing as though no one else was sure of how to respond to Dam's question, "just in case. I mean, I'm sure Phil knows but I don't think Dan does and Phil probably doesn't know the whole story."

"Sure, that sounds like an alright idea." Phkl said, nodding, "They can even ask questions too, later, if they'd like."

"Oh, well, okay. I guess that'd work." Dam nodded in agreement, "Well I'm Dam, Dam Howekk" he introduced, though he was sure that both of the boys already knew that.

"And I'm Phol, Phol Ledter" the one who had supposedly been 'Phil' for a whole month said.

Phol had changed out of his 'Phil' inspired outfit and was now in the entirety of a black outfit which would put even Dan's monochromatic aesthetic to shame.

Which is shocking to say the least.  
  
But that was his normal type of outfit, seeing as though he didn't quite like wearing color.

It was more of Dam's thing.

As well as Phil's thing.

So when he wore color instead of his usual black attire for a whole month, everything just felt.... off.

Well, that was just one of the many things that felt off.

For him, of course.

"And I'm Phkl" 'Phkl' said, finally introducing himself, "Phkl Ledter"

Phkl's description of outfit isn't so difficult to explain and understand either.

It's practically like Phol's except... Harsher... In a sense.  
  
Is that even the right word?

Probably not.

Anyway, it matches his attitude too, perfectly.

Harsh exterior.

Harsh interior.

With band tees, black ripped skinny jeans, and piercings as well as tattoos littering his body, he fit the perfect description of a 'punk (rock?)'.

But the description and looks are nothing without the harsh scowl that's on his face literally 24/7 and his attitude towards literally everything and everyone except Dam.

"Alright, now that those silly simple name introductions are out of the way, where we come from is the next question." Dam said, taking a deep breath in and out before continuing, "we come from somewhere.... Different. Somewhere where everything and everyone are different than they are here." He explained.

"We come from what is called the Void." Phol began, "And before anyone asks, no, the Void is not that black hole of nothingness that everyone screams into and blushes at on Tumblr."

"There is a part of the Void that is like that though." Phkl quickly added, "well, probably besides the teenage girls screaming in it and blushing"

"Yeah, there is, you're right. The black hole of nothingness is actually Phkl's heart, it's an easy misconception" Phol said, rolling his eyes.

"Haha. Very funny." Phkl mock laughed, "that's not what we're talking about and you know it. So just shut up, okay? You-" he said, but then got off by Dam.

"Enough" he said with a sigh, "will you guys please just work with me here?" He asked, emphasizing the 'please', "We're almost done and after we are done and leave poor Dan and Phil alone, then you guys can chew each other out as much as you guys would like."

"Dam-" Phol began, but this time  it was his turn to be cut off by Dam, who didn't look too pleased.

"Just not around me, please. That'd be highly appreciated." Was all he said, and his tone was so sad and tired that it made the two brothers feel even worse.

They just want what's best for Dam and to make him happy.

But they just keep doing the exact opposite.

....opposite, huh?

"Opposite of everything really, that's what the Void is, one way to explain could be how I wear color, mostly pastels, since it's my aesthetic and Dan doesn't. He just wears black because that's his aesthetic" Dam explained, "and the same goes for Phol and Phkl since they're more into the monochrome colors and I've only rarely seen Phil wearing black."

"Some things can't be changed though and aren't really allowed to be. No matter how opposite the Void is." Phol explained, "with the rules of the universe and all. Like how Phkl and I are older than Dam, our exact looks, since we look exactly like you two, our genders, alive or dead, and some other stuff. Some other stuff that I'd rather not get into right now since I just want to give the two of you a simple gist of it." He added.

"And lastly, before any questions you two need answered, is why we're here." Dam said, awkwardly, obviously now incredibly ashamed on why they were here in the first place.

The room was quiet then.

"It's-" Dam began, but with the way he quickly cut himself off, anyone could easily tell he doesn't want to be the one to explain it.

So he didn't have to.

Phol walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, ignoring the glare from his brother as he gave Dam a reassuring smile before saying "it's okay Dam, you don't have to explain it. I got it"

Dam smiled a small grateful smile back at him for that.

"We were bored one day and I had the idea that we should play a joke on you guys, this joke being Dam simply pretending to be Dan with Phil and I pretending to be Phil with Dan for a month." Phol explained, simply, though as he spoke it became more serious. "Relationships between one of us and one of you were not part of the agreement, but I just couldn't handle it. I missed Dam a lot and with Dan, who looked exactly like him, I couldn't deal. I'm really sorry. I just wasn't really thinking then and when I did, I thought it might even be helpful because Dan would think I was Phil and then when we switched back then they could finally be together, like they're supposed to be."

After finishing that part of the long story, he took a deep breath in and then continued, "Just neither of them were taking the initiative to admit their true feelings and I thought that this would help as a little push in the right direction" he said, truthfully, "I didn't mean to hurt Dan, or you Dam. Really. You're the most important person in my entire life and I love you more than you can ever imagine. But I understand that you're mad at me. I'd be mad at me too. Really. And I know I'd feel the same way, if I were you. Though you wouldn't do what I did. You're better than that and most of all, better than me. So, I'd just like for you to know that I'm in no hurry for your forgiveness, but I do hope that, in your heart, you will be able to find it." He finished, looking into the brown eyes he loved so much.

Not quite expecting a response from him, as he sees the tears trying to escape.

Though they didn't really get far when Phol wiped them away with his with sweater sleeve, trying his hardest not to cry as well.

He shouldn't be crying anyway.

It was his fault.

He was the one who screwed everything up.

He was-

"Anyways," he said, his voice cracking slightly which caused him to internally curse himself out for it, "any further questions?"

Phil was the first one to speak up, since Dan didn't even seem to want to.

"...is there a specific limit to the things we can ask? Like, is there anything we're not allowed to ask?" He asked and the three Voids shook their head.

"Alright" Phil said, sighing in relief, "um, so how is that you guys knew who we were and that we existed and we didn't know that you guys did?"

"I'll answer that, it's an easy question." Phkl said, confidently, "the Void is special, yes, but we're not the original. You guys are. The Void has a person, or two, in some cases, for each person in your universe. Meaning without you guys, we wouldn't exist. So when a Void is born, they immediately know that a original was born as well. We were raised knowing the existence of you guys but you guys could easily spend your entire lives not once knowing that we exist. Unless we want you to, of course."

"Oh" was all Phil said.

"Any other questions?" Dam asked, wanting to answer all of and any of their questions.

Phil nodded before responding with a, "so, if everyone in our world has a Void in your world, then does that mean they were in on the joke too? Like, nothing and no one that we really know were different than they are in our world when I was there for a month"

Dam nodded back at him, "Yeah, we planned in advance before the switch and they were in on the joke too. But that's it though. It was just a joke. It's been a slow couple months in the Void and amongst the MyTubers"

"MyTube? Is that like YouTube?" Phil asked.

"Yup, except it's not You, it's Me" Dam explained and Phil couldn't help but laugh.

He even heard Dan chuckle a little too.

And Dan’s been quiet practically the entire time.

So Phil's been asking the questions, understanding.

"I hope this isn't something too personal, or invasive, but it's something I've been thinking of for a while now." Phil explained.

"Go on~" Dam urged him.

"Um, it's just, how is there two of you, Phol and Phkl, I mean, yet only one Dam? I know the soulmate system is a huge thing back in the Void, so, how does that work?" Phil asked.

"Oh well, that's not something to be so awkward about asking" Dam said, sighing in relief, slightly.

"Really?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Really. I thought you were going to ask something like 'why do you guys exist?' And then i'd need to go into great detail about the history of the Void, or why we all dress this way or something like that" Dam laughed, gleefully, "well, you see. In the Void there's one person for each person in your world, most of the time. Sometimes there's cases in which there's two. Which is exactly Phol's and Phkl's case. It's not that rare though, so no one worries about it. It happens. And it's been happening for hundreds of years. There's no real difference since they're practically like twins, just with split Void personalities."

Phil wanted to press onto the entire soulmate part, but then remembered what the two brothers were arguing about before Dam returned with Dan.

So he didn't.

He could put two and two together.

It's not hard.

Phol and Phkl are him.

Dam is Dan.

He and Dan are soulmates.

So the other three are too.

Except only one of the two Void brothers will remain loveless and soulmate-less.

And it's up to their soulmate to choose who that one is.

In this case, it's Phkl.  
  
So his personality and fondness/protectiveness over Dam makes sense.  
  
It's the man he loves with someone else, his own brother even.

Why must he have to suffer when his brother doesn't have to?

While his brother is happy and he's left on the sidelines.

It's sad, really.

Phil knows he wouldn't be too pleased about it either if he was him.

But he isn't.

He's Phil.

Not Phol or Phkl.

And as far as the split personalities work, they make sense too.

It's not hard to tell that their personalities are the literal opposite of Phil's.

One thing though, that Phil realized, was that though they have split personalities and are technically the same person.

Phol and Phkl seem different, in more than just how they dress.

With Phol sticking with just plain black attire and never any color, ever. Which was what Dam told him back in their original chat and seeing as though that's how he's dressed now.

Phkl seems different.

He's like Phol except worse, from what he knows about the two, so far.

(Which may or may not be purely opinion based.)

And Phil has a pretty good idea on why that might be.

But he chooses not dwell on it too much, especially since there were more questions to be answered.

Especially this one.

Phil gulped before asking this one.

He was nervous.  
  
Actually, scratch that, nervous is an understatement.

"How did you two, um, get together?" He asked, vaguely. Not saying any names but at the same time hoping he didn't have to and that they'd get who he was talking about without him actually saying their names.

"...Phol and I?" Dam asked and Phil shook his head.

"I think he meant, err, Dan and I" Phol said, sadly, "right?"

Phil nodded, because really, that's all that he could do.

Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

"Alright, well, it was at a sort of get together type of thing we were hosting at the flat." Phol began, "there were a bunch of 'YouTubers' that showed up and it was a relatively decent sized gathering. Some American 'YouTubers' came. Like Tyler... Oaktree? No wait, Oakley. I always get those two mixed up. I'm not good with last names so I'm just not going to say any last names since those are too confusing. Troye, was on that list too, though he's technically not American. Mark, Sean, Connor, Jenna, and a few more. As well as some British ones too like Zoe and Alfie, Joe and Caspar, and even Felix and Marzia. But they're technically not British, sooo they're practically like Troye in that sense." He explained.

He then took a deep breath in and continued, "Anyways, we were hanging out with the other YouTubers and mingling and such. Which, now that I think about it, was probably the most human interaction we've had that entire month. It was really weird though because Dam usually really likes human interaction and I don't but he still somehow forces me out all the time to be 'social' but hey, that's Dam. Not Dan. It makes sense."

"So, I don't really think I should go into full detail about the party- actually, not a party. Why it's not a party would make more sense with the whole story but I'm not going to share all that. The reason being because I don't really feel like it and I'm just explaining the part you were asking about." He said and took a deep breath in. Here it goes. "Dan was crying about something that honestly, I don't remember what it was about, but it was after everyone had left. I found him in the kitchen and started comforting him because that's what Phil and literally any normal human being would do. I'm no exception, really, I'm not that much of a douche bag. No matter how much it may seem like it, Okay, so, anyway, where was I? Alright. It was like that for a bit, just him and I, he was crying and I let him cry until he felt better. So when he was starting to feel better we talked and during that conversation he accidentally let slip his true feelings. He was so scared that I, or well, Phil, wouldn't feel the same way and leave him, so I just returned them. Since that's what Phil would have done." Phol said, though he didn't seem finished just yet.

'There's more?' Phil grimaced.

"We kissed that night, surprise, surprise. And even days and nights after that. I'm not proud to say it one bit because he wasn't the one I wanted to kiss or loved and I was easily not the one he meant to kiss and those words to." He sighed, "We kept it strictly PG and it was literally dysfunctional. Though I didn't expect it to be any other way. Since I was not Phil and he was not Dam. End of story, literally." He finished and the room was quiet once again.

* * *

But sometimes, quiet is violent.

Because when the two Ledter brothers are in the same room, there's only so long it can be quiet without an argument starting.

And that's exactly where we are now.

Or well, a little passed that.

Phil was confused, Dan was nowhere to be found, and Dam wasn't having so much luck with calming the two as he usually does.

Phil was stuck, like a deer in headlights and all he wanted to do was be as far away from the two as possible and find his friend.

(Dan must have left during the story because he couldn't handle reliving it again. Poor Dan.)

Phil didn't even know when the argument began or how it did.

Though he could easily guess it was probably because one of them said something sarcastic and the other took it as an invitation to say something sarcastic back and start an argument.

As it usually does and it was all happening so fast.

.....So fast

And then suddenly, it all stopped.

Phil hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until after he took a deep breath, of much needed air, in.

It all stopped with a flash of white light, no sounds besides the intense beating of his heart in his chest and the disappearance of the three otherworldly beings.

They were gone.

They were finally gone.

Phil gulped and slowly turned around, not sure of what to expect.

Whether it be aliens or the interdimensional police, Phil wasn't sure.

But what he does know is that there's only one way to find out.

Phil was shocked, to say the least when he finally saw it.

It was for sure something he did not expect.

Or someone.

It was Dan.

His hand was bleeding and there was some sort of symbol on the wall drawn with what Phil could only assume was his own blood.

'What is this? Supernatural?' Phil thought dumbstruck.

They don't even watch Supernatural.

He just saw a gifset of it on Tumblr.

'How did Dan know to do that?' He questioned, and as if Dan could read his mind. He answered it.

"Thank you Dam for teaching me how to do that and giving me all rights to do that, otherwise I'd feel kind of bad" Dan chuckled lightly.

He seemed to be talking to himself.

And though that was nothing new for Daniel Howell.

Everything else was.

He picked up a tissue from the box on the small coffee table and put it on his hand to stop the bleeding, before turning to Phil and saying.

"No offense Phil, but your Voids were really starting to piss me off"


	4. Phan pt 1

~time-skip of two years~  
  
Dan walked up from behind where Phil was sat and put his arms around his neck. "Hey" he said, softly as Phil had been editing his newest video and Dan was bored while waiting for him to finish.

He would have made a video too, but sadly, he had caught the plague (or really, just a regular sickness but he was over exaggerating it to have a reason to not do anything quote unquote productive.)

He was sick and freezing a while back due to the sickness and had no warm sweaters, so he decided to steal one of Phil's from his closet and Phil still had yet to notice it.It was a soft blue color and fit him quite well when he wore it so he quickly and easily found himself enjoying wearing it.

He grinned to himself as the video editing process was finished and Phil turned his chair to face him.

His smile quickly changing from a smile to a smug, smirk-like one upon noticing that Dan was wearing his sweatshirt.

So he laughed a bit and stood up from his chair. Smile clearly evident on his face before asking; "Is that my jumper?"

".....Maybe" Dan replied, with a small chuckle and a smirk back. "Why? Do you like it?"

"As much as I love when you wear black, you look adorable in colors too." Phil said, changing his facial expression once again and turning his smug smile back into a grin.

In all honestly, the more basic explanation of his answer is he just straight up loved it when Dan wore his clothes.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to wear your clothes more often then" Dan added, removing his hands so that Phil could stand up without having him hanging off him.

"Or, here's an idea, you could also buy your own clothes." Phil offered with a chuckle, though he really didn't mind it and was just saying it.

"Why would I do that?" Dan asked, with a fake pouty face, "I like yours. It's so much more comfortable and I'm too lazy to go shopping. I mean it's soooo far away" he finished, in a strained voice.

Phil smiled a bit and gave in, "Fine, but you get to wash them if you wear them and I'm only letting you because I think lazy you is the only you." He shrugged.

Dan groaned, but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Okay, and that's really true"Then a thought occurred to him, "well, since you're done recording and editing, want to watch a movie?"

Phil thought about his offer for a moment before saying, "Okay, but if I get sick with the plague too, it'll be your fault."

"I never said I was going to sit next to you" Dan said, crossing his arms, "Sheesh Phil, so conceited. Thinking everything's always about you"

Phil rolled his eyes at that, "but i'm the only person here to cuddle you." He said with a smile, pulling Dan into a hug.

Dan chuckled, "well then, if you catch the plague, I'm not to blame" he said and hugged him back.

True he gave him a sarcastic response on the outside, but on the inside he was glad he would join him anyway, so he hugged him back.

"I'll find a way to blame you and I know it." Phil challenged with a grin.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Dan added, smugly. Phil was always the competitive type. "Anyways, come on" he said and grabbed Phil's hand before dragging him into the living room.

"Okay, sick baby." Phil teased him as he followed Dan to the living room.

Dan just chose to ignore the nickname and made his way towards the DVD player.

He then turned to Phil and asked "what movie?"

Phil sat on the couch and smirked a bit. "The Ring" he answered smugly, almost as if he was doing it on purpose.

And surely, he was.

"Oh, um, okay" Dan replied, trying not to seem fazed by it as he took the movie out of it's box and put it into the player. "Popcorn?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, I'm good." Phil said, and as Dan took a seat next to him, wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Alright then" was all Dan said as the trailers began rolling and he focused on the upcoming movies. Most of the trailers were for horror movies, but he didn't mind. Well, for now at least. No promises for later on in the night where he'll most likely stay up the whole night. Scared shitless.

"We don't really have to watch this, you know." Phil said, after a few trailers, he knew how much the girl in the movie scared his boyfriend.

"I don't know, I mean, if you want to watch it. We can watch it" Dan shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he actually wanted Phil to turn it off.

Phil had only told Dan to put in 'The Ring' to see his reaction, he didn't actually want to scare him and for him to have nightmares at night, so he pressed on.

Giving Dan a concerned look in response, he said "Dan you know we really don't have to."

"Yeah, it's cool" Dan replied, giving him a small but reassuring smile. Then quickly turning back around, so he was no longer facing Phil and facing the TV once again.

Before Phil could say anything else, the movie began and his eyes were glued to the TV in anticipation for the movie.

He wasn't entirely sure he believed Dan, so he knew as the movie went on he'd need to be cautious.

~time-skip of about maybe twenty-five minutes to a half hour~

Dan shifted in his seat, uncomfortably.

He had hoped he didn't make it too obvious in hopes of Phil not noticing, but even he knew he hadn't been so subtle.

Phil noticed Dan's discomfort, and quickly turned off the TV. "Yeah, I think that's enough of this movie." Phil nodded to himself.

"Yeah, thanks" Dan replied, sighing in relief.

"Do you want me to put on Pooh?" Phil asked, a bit jokingly, but with all seriousness.

"Would you?" Dan asked, "That'd be amazing".

Phil changed the movie from 'The Ring' to a 'Winnie the Pooh' movie and sat back with Dan."Sorry for making you watch 'The Ring' with me." Phil said, pulling Dan close. "I forgot that you were so afraid of the girl from that movie."

"It's alright" Dan replied, smiling up at Phil, "now, shhhhhhhhh, it's starting" he said and from that moment on, he turned to the screen and watched the movie.

Phil silently chuckled to himself. "You're such a dork." he mumbled, turning to watch the movie with a smile on his face.

A quiet, "I know you are, but what am I?" escaped Dan's lips, as he continued watching.

Honestly not wanting to miss a second. (No  matter how many times he's watch it.)

Phil smiled gently, laughing softly at Dan as he tore his eyes away from the screen to watch him.

In Phil's opinion, he looked like a cute little kid when they watched this together.

~Time-skip~

"Night Phil" Dan said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek then heading off to bed.

As he had finished getting ready, he made his way towards the light switch and turned off the light.

(But not without quickly running away, towards his bed and jumping on it.)

'It's fine', Dan thought to himself, as he reached for his laptop, which was on his bedside table and began browsing Tumblr for about a half hour, until he got tired. And decided to sleep.

Which is exactly what he did, but that didn't last long because later on he woke up in a sweat and breathing heavily.

The sound of feet against the wooden floor echoed through the halls.

They seemed to be running.

Dan turned to see who it was and it was.... Phil.

Phil couldn't sleep, since he was waiting for the moment Dan would wake up from a nightmare.

An hour or so later, he heard him wake up and quickly paused / turned off the movie he was watching.

Running to their room from the couch, and swinging the door open. "Are you okay?" He asked, instantly turning on the light.

"Yeah, why?" Dan asked, trying to steady his breathing.

He didn't want it to seem like he was scared.

"I heard you wake up, and I uh...I got worried." Phil muttered, about to leave the room if Dan was fine.

Hopefully he hadn't woken Dan up and the paranoia was just in his head.

"Oh, wow, re-really?? I- I didn't mean to wake you" Dan stuttered.

"I know, it's fine. I wasn't asleep in the first place." Phil said calmly.

"Oh, okay. Why, though?" Dan asked, confused.

"I kind of figured you would wake up sooner or later." Phil shrugged. "I guess I'll just go."

"NO!" Dan exclaimed, "could you umm- would you-" he started and took a deep breath in "could you stay with me, at least until I go to sleep?"

Phil chuckled at his response, "I would love to."

And with that, he grinned as he slipped under the covers.

Pulling and holding Dan close to him as they both fall asleep for the night.


	5. Pham pt 1

~Time-skip of a few days~

Dam glared at Phol, "No, I'm still mad at you"

"You missssssss me." Phol grinned, cheekily.

"Nope" Dam replied, bluntly, trying to get his point across.

Though it was a lie and even Phol knew it.

"Don't lie Dam, you can't stay mad at me" Phol smirked, cockily. He knew he was right.

"Yeah I can" Dam replied, crossing his arms, "and I've been".

Phol wasn't taking that.

"Give me a second chance, please babyyy?" Phol asked, nuzzling into Dam's shoulder, "I love you so much"

Dam thought about it for a bit, and rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Should I?" he asked no one in particular, as if he was simply thinking out loud.

"Please Dam? I'll die without you, babe." Phol said, even though it was slightly muffled into Dams shoulder.

"Hmmmmmm, okay. Maybe just one more chance" Dam said, and then added, in a joking tone "wouldn't want you dying would we?"

"rEALLY?" Phol gasped, perking up from Dam's shoulder.

Dam nodded, "Really. Now don't make me regret it"

Phol smiled triumphantly as he crashed their lips together, "Love you, babe."

Dam kissed him back, having missed the feeling of Phol’s lips against his. Though he was angry with him, he still missed it all, "I love you too" He said, honestly.

Phol smirked, "I knew you could never stay mad at me."

"Yeah, yeah, okay" Dam said, mockingly, rolling his eyes.

"You totally missed me. But that's okay, I totally missed you too." Phol said, equally as honestly.

Dam smiled at him, a small yet genuine smile. "Jerk"

Phol smiled back, it was genuine too, which it hasn't been for the past couple days, "Bitch."

That made Dam laugh; seeing as though he knew where Phol had gotten the other half of that from.

"I'm genuinely glad you love me again." Phol said before pecking Dam's cheek.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Dam smiled.

Phol smirked proudly, "Good, because we have a lot of kissing to make up for."

"Oh yeah we do!" Dam said, laughing lightly with a small smile on his face. He'd be looking forward to that.

"Should we get started on it?" Phol smirked, wanting to kiss Dam again.

A month and a few days was far too long.

"I don't know, I mean we could but- oh who am I kidding? Let's just do it." Dam said, bringing Phols face closer to his.

Close enough to feel Phol's lips against his own.  

Phol smirked as the two of them kissed and as he ran his tongue across Dam's upper lip, asking for an entrance.

Dam accepted, wrapping his arms around Phol's neck.

As he did that, everything felt so natural.

Oh how he missed that.

Phol explored Dam's mouth, making sure nothing had changed since the last time they kissed.

Nothing did, so he pulled away from the slightly intense kiss and smiled.

"Yep, still as perfect as I left you." He nodded, holding Dam's waist

Dam took a deep breath in and let out a small laugh, "Just for you".

The smile on his face growing bigger with each word.

Phol grinned, "Good, because you're mine and mine only."

His words soon turning into a whisper as he hugged Dam, though Dam could still hear him.

"Forever and always" Dam whispered back, into Phol's ear.

Seeing as though the hug had brought them closer.

"Now nothing can stand between us." Phol smiled, but soon got cut off by a voice behind them "Not so fast."

The two stopped hugging and turned to the voice."Phkl." Phol sighed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came back." Phkl said, "FOR DAM."

"Oh no!" Dam exclaimed, looking down and shaking his head while holding his hands to his head, "not this again!"

"Okay look you spoiled brat, all these years you want what I have, and Dam is the one thing I'll rip you to shreds for." Phol said, glaring at his little brother.

"Let Dam choose then, sorry if he won't choose you." Phkl said before a fight between them broke out.

Dam looked up from his hands and over at the two, thinking of what to say.

He already had an answer, no doubt about it, but he wasn't sure how to put it so he wouldn't be rude.

And he didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm sorry Phkl. I mean, you are a really nice guy from what I've gathered over the years and from the time we've known each other. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, but I love Phol. Always have, always will. Again, I'm really sorry it had to be this way. Maybe we can still be friends?" Dam asked, with a small, soft smile on his face.

"But- Fine. Whatever. Friends." Phkl said before walking away and out the door.

Phol grinned at Dam, upon watching Phkl walk out the door. "I tried to spare him the heartache, but let's be honest. I'm irresistible." He said, proudly.

Dam rolled his eyes and smiled, "very".

But the smile on his face didn't last long when his face dropped, "I still feel bad though. But, I guess he needed to know at some point" he said and then a smile grew on his face once again "I'm so glad he understood though."

Phol shook his head, "He's probably faking it though. I know him well enough to say. He's just like that and always finds a way to take the things I care about. But I'm not going to let him take you, you're the most important thing to me in this world."

"Well, I think he seemed pretty genuine" Dam said, smiling cheekily, seeming quite confident about it.

He liked to see the good in people.

Phol rolled his at that, "If that's what you think, fine. But I'm still protecting you. I don't want to go through losing you again."

"I know you will" Dam said, giving him a small but reassuring smile.

He knew Phol wouldn't let anything happen to him, and he loved him for that.

"I love you." Phol said, slightly brushing Dam's fringe to the side.

He was absolutely smitten.

"I love you too" Dam said back, giving him one last smile before bringing up the fact that it was pretty late, but he still wasn't tired.

He suggested watching some Supernatural (yeah, ironic, I know, turns out it's a really popular show in the Void since "Natural" isn't as interesting) and after about an hour or so, he finally said, with a yawn, "I'm going to bed now"

Quickly getting up into a standing position and making his way over to Phol, who was sat right beside him.

Only moments later bending over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight".

Making his way towards his room for the night since that's where he's been sleeping when he was mad at Phol.

(He'd already expected Phol to join him later when he's heading to bed, since they've patched things up)

A faint whisper coming from his mouth as he walked about the hallway, "I love you".

It wasn't loud, but he was sure Phol had heard it, so he didn't mind how loud he had said it.

He was just glad for Phol to know he loves him.

And with that, he fell asleep


	6. Phan pt 2

Phil woke up at 8 AM, thanks to the guy who was fucking his girlfriend intensely.

"Well that's annoying." He mumbled, with his eyes still closed and as they slowly fluttered open, upon realizing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he looked over to the person next to him and saw Dan still sleeping (Or, well, trying to sleep.)

"Hey, good morning sunshine." He mumbled, with a smile, to show he was awake.

"Hey" Dan smiled back. At first he was confused about why Phil was sleeping next to him when he was sick, but then he remembered the night before and just why Phil was in his bed in the first place.

"Sleep well?" Phil asked after placing a kiss on Dan's nose.

(So much for caring about getting sick)

Dan let out a small laugh and said, "Perfect".

Phil grinned, "Is it because your super brave boyfriend was here to protect you?" He asked, proudly.

Dan rolled his eyes at that, playfully and said "sure. Whatever you say".

"You shut up!" Phil playfully glared, "It took a long time to fight off the girl from 'The Ring!'"

Dan chuckled at his response and said, jokingly, "Well if that was the case. Thank you super brave boyfriend".

"You're welcome and you're also lucky I love you because I know you were being sarcastic then" Phil said, running his hand through Dan's hobbit hair.

Not quite being able to stop himself from smiling.

"I love you too" Dan replied, with a smile back.

"When you say things like that my heart still skips a beat." Phil said, honestly and fondly.

He then shook it off and began, "But anyways, since we're up right now, should we have breakfast and watch anime, my Sick Prince?" Phil teased, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh my god, yes please." Dan said, perking up at the idea of food. (He was starving). But going too fast, which caused him to get a headache. "Fuck" he said.

Phil laughed a bit at that.

"Calm down, first you get a headache and next you'll be throwing up" He said, rubbing Dan’s back.

Dan took a deep breath in and replied "Alright. I don't need to be throwing up, again"

Phil chuckled, "Should I get my computer and make breakfast in bed so we can just watch it in here?" He offered.

"Yeah, I don't think I'mma be able to get up anytime soon" Dan exaggerated, holding his head.

Phil laughed softly. "Well, what do you want? We have stuff for pancakes, eggs, bacon and...toast for sure." He suggests.

(W o u l d  y o u  l i k e  s o m e  t o a s t ? *drops silverware into or to the side of the toaster*)

Dan chuckled, "surprise me and don't accidentally set the flat on fire".

"Okay, I'll try not to burn anything." Phil smiled, going to the kitchen.

\---Time-skip yo!---

Phil placed the last pancake onto a plate, which was set onto a tray.

He took the last pieces of bacon on the stove next to the pancakes and poured a glass of orange juice, only to spill a bit of it onto the floor, groaning out of misery.

As if the kitchen wasn't already a mess.

But he wasn't going to clean it just yet since he decided to clean it all up later.

For now, his boyfriend was sick and all he wanted to do was help him.  
  
So he grabbed a knife and a fork, along with getting butter and pancake syrup and set them to the side of the tray.  
  
With the tray in his hand, he began to walk upstairs to give Dan his breakfast.

Dan was in the middle of starting Death Note when Phil made his way upstairs and when Phil was finally in the room, the anime was loaded and ready to be watched, so he looked over to Phil who had probably the best looking breakfast, of pancakes and bacon, ever, in his hands. "Wow, that looks.. AMAZING" Dan smiled, and chuckled at his own pun.

"My YouTube channel isn't called AmazingPhil for nothing." Phil said, proudly, setting Dan's breakfast onto his lap. Before saying, "either way, I need to go clean though, the kitchen's a huge mess and I really want cereal." He shrugged.

Dan let out a small laugh and said 'thank you' then began, "aww, are you sure you don't want to get the cereal and stay here to watch with me? You can always clean up later".

And with that, Phil gave in, "I guess the mess can wait just a bit longer." He smiled.

"Yay!" Dan exclaimed enthusiastically and moved over, once more so that when Phil returns with his food he'll have room to sit.

Phil smiled at Dan's enthusiasm, and quickly went to the kitchen to make cereal.

As he was finished making cereal, he was just as quick coming back into Dan's room.

Not wanting to waste any time.

~Time-skip~

Dan chuckled, "so much for only one episode"

It was funny, seeing as though they meant to only watch one episode but ended up watching five.

"Oh well," Phil shrugged and grinned widely, "at least I got to spend my entire morning with someone I love."

"Yup, totally worth it" Dan agreed.

Phil frowned a bit and started taking their dishes, "I should go clean the kitchen, because if we leave it a mess, flies will start to surround our food."

Dan frowned a bit too, but knew Phil had to go, so he began "alright. But will you at least come back when you're done?" He asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, of course, I don't trust you when you're alone." Phil giggled before leaving the room to clean the kitchen, which he did, in a record 30 minutes before coming back.

Dan was scrolling through Tumblr, laughing every so often because of his feed which consisted of funny videos, memes, photos of him and Phil, and Phan edits that their phandom had made and posted.

His Danasaurs were always so creative.

Phil flopped back onto the bed "It's all clean!" He exclaimed, brightly before turning his attention to his boyfriend on the computer "Wait what are you looking at?" He asked, looking at the laptop screen slightly.

"Tumblr" Dan said, in a singsong voice.

"Tumblr's fun," Phil smiled, "what tag?" He asked, inching towards his boyfriend and lying down next to him.

"Just my dash and the regular 'Danisnotonfire' tag" Dan shrugged, "but it's over-filling with Phan though" he added, with a chuckle.

Phil nodded in understanding, watching his boyfriend scroll down the tag.

"Hey Dan..." He said, finally, through the quiet, "do you think that our fans can handle us being together?" He asked, seriously, looking up at Dan.

Dan thought about it for a bit and laughed, thinking back to a post he saw just earlier that day. "I think they would be more surprised to find out that we weren't."

From the look on Phil's face, Dan knew he wasn't that convinced by his answer so he added, "Just kidding, they'll lose it. They'll all lose it. It'll go worldwide in a day, maybe even less. But it's okay, as long as you're happy and I'm happy. They will be too" he finished, giving Phil a reassuring smile.

Phil just smiled at his response, feeling content with it, and decided to change the subject a bit. "I see you couldn't stand the thought of taking off my sweatshirt." He grinned, resting his head on Dan's lap.

"Nah" Dan said, shaking his head and sighing, "too lazy".

He then reached over to Phil's head, which was currently on his lap, and ran his fingers through Phil's dark hair.

Phil smiled up at Dan, "I don't know if you've heard this already, but I love you."

"I probably have," Dan began, "but as usual, I wouldn't mind hearing it again"

Phil giggled. "I love you, you dork." He said, grabbing the nearest limb of Dan, which was his arm, and placing a kiss on it.

"I love you too, you loser" Dan grinned back.

"I'm glad I met you, Dan." Phil said, honestly, looking up at him.

"I'm glad I met you too" Dan said, smiling down at him and thinking back to when he was 18.

Thinking back to the day him and Phil first met.

Easily the best day of his life, but as time passes and they are together, they could just as easily make another.

"Dan Howell hands appreciation post?" Phil read aloud then turned from the screen back to Dan. "You do have nice hands." He smiled and chuckled slightly. "I'm glad someone else sees it."

Dan looked down at his hands and laughed, "I know right. They are pretty nice"

"They're not pretty nice, they're perfect hands." Phil smiled up at him. "They fit in my hands perfectly, see?" He said and grabbed Dan's hand, entwining their fingers while still smiling.

"Yes, perfectly. Almost as though they were made for each other. Like us" Dan smiled.

"If you weren't sick, we'd be making out right now." Phil shrugged, simply.

"DAMN PLAGUE" Dan said, disappointedly crossing his arms and looking down.

Phil sat up and chuckled softly, "Well think about it this way, once you get better, I'll probably not be able to keep my hands off you. You'll probably get annoyed by the amount of times I try to kiss you after awhile."

Dan nodded, "That is a much better way of thinking about it. Thank you" he said with a small smirk on his face. He liked that idea.

Phil smiled. "Good. Because as soon as your fever goes down, I'll kiss you as much as I can." He grinned slightly before looking back at the screen. "Oh that's actually a really good edit." He smiled.

Dan nodded in agreement, not quite looking at the screen but knowing, "that's exactly what I was thinking, they're all really good. Really talented, indeed."

"We have amazing fans." Phil smiled, taking Dan's hand in his once again.

"I couldn't agree more." Dan nodded, "hey, I have an idea. We should do a Philisnotonfire. I mean, it's already about midday and I think there should be something out there so they don't think I'm dead or something." He offered.

Phil nodded, "Yeah, your viewers would enjoy you posting a video on time." He teased.

"Yeah they would," Dan said, "but two things, it'll be on your channel and you're going to be in it too"

Phil smiled, "I bet most of the comments are going to say how Phan is real."

"Yeah, probably" Dan agreed and Phil shrugged, "Honestly, we're either showing it without realizing it, or they're too clever."

"Either, or" Dan laughed, "most likely the first one though, I mean, we have a habit to doing things unintentionally. So it makes sense"

"Like you randomly kissing me and telling me to 'edit it out later'? Because, you do that a lot." Phil smirked.

"Yeah, like that" Dan laughed, "you can't blame me though. You've had your fair shares as well." "And I don't just mean kissing when we're in the middle of recording" he smirk, added.

"Oh gosh, that was one time!" Phil laughed, playfully shoving Dan. "there was a lot of editing that day." He smiled, thinking back to that day.

"One? Or one hundred?" Dan chuckled, "just kidding. Totally worth it though"

"Well, we could have posted that to RedTube if we wanted but I think we'd have to quit YouTube if that ever happened." Phil joked, laughing slightly.

"I say we stick to YouTube." Dan chuckled, "We can let our look-alikes, who are already there, have their spot-light" he said and then something crossed his mind, which made him laugh, this time, harder.

"Remember the time they first started making their 'special' videos and we had to explain to all our friends and those guys from YouTube that that was not us?" He asked.

Phil began to laugh. "That conversation was the most awkward thing I have ever encountered. Basically no one believed us!" He laughed.

"I wonder why" Dan asked, sarcastically, through laughs. "Though it sure didn't help out our side when we told them we were together. From that moment on, they believed it was us even more. We even had to look them up on Google" he said then something else occurred to him and his eyes opened wide, "and then I accidentally opened one of the videos- oh jeez. I still remember Chris saying, 'do you guys do it that good?'" He cringed.

"Thanks for bringing that memory back." Phil sighed, looking at his boyfriend and only moments later ending up staring into his eyes with what their phans call 'love-eyes'.

"I want to kiss you but you're still sick." He frowned slightly and asked, "By the way, are you feeling any better yet?"

Dan thought for a bit, "A bit" he replied, "I wish fully though. I really hate waiting".

Phil simply hummed in agreement.

"But at least we have that video to keep us busy" Dan said, standing up from the bed and going into his drawer where he keeps his tripod to take it out.

Phil hadn't said much when Dan was setting up, but as he was almost finished, he suddenly said "Should we tell our fans? About us. I mean, all of our friends know, our family knows, and the fans they're, they're suspecting it..." His voice explained, trailing off.

But he wasn't finished just yet.

"I just- I don't know. I kind of feel guilty keeping all of it from them." He shrugged, sitting up from his place on the bed, "We've been together for a long time and I think I'm ready to tell them."

"I think we should too, but I'm not really too sure about doing it now Phil, I don't know why. I mean, I feel guilty too. Really." Dan said, and took a deep breath in.

"I guess it would be better off waiting. I just wish we could be more public" Phil admitted, "but I want you to be happy. And if you're happy with how things are now, then so am I." He said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah" Dan nodded and then pulled off the camera's lens before turning to Phil and asking, "you ready?"

"More ready than you are." Phil grinned, cheekily.

Dan chuckled back, "That's not possible, but okay!"

And with that he turned on the camera, "Hello Internet, it's time!" he said, with a grin, "it's time for easily the highlight of everyone's year. It's Philisnotonfire! Philisnotonfire number 8!"

Phil tackle-hugged Dan onto the bed, like the first Philisnotonfire, and gave him a quick and quiet (but not obvious) peck on the cheek before sitting back up and smiling. "Hey guys!" He grinned, his tongue sticking out a bit.

Dan let out a small laugh, but quickly covered it up as he sat up before reaching for his phone, where he had the questions, since they planned it ahead of time but hadn't done it since Dan got sick.

"We're forgetting something." Phil said in a singsong voice.

"Really?" Dan asked, surprisingly confused, "What?"

Phil smiled cheekily as he got the sharpie pen and tossed it into the air, only for it to fall on the floor.

"Oh." He said disappointedly, the smile fading.

Dan bent over and reached down to grab the sharpie.

He then stood up, smile on his face, and handed it to Phil.

"I guess I am sick" he chuckled, "I would have totally forgotten"

Phil giggled, "You're lucky I remembered, then." He said, opening up the pen and beginning to draw cat whiskers on his boyfriend's face.

"Very" Dan said, wiggling his nose and showing the camera his whiskers, "thank you Phil".

"No problem, love...." Phil said, fondly but then realized what he said and sighed "Darn it, we'll edit that part out!"

"We sure will," Dan chuckled, "wouldn't want anyone seeing that".

"Since that's being edited out and I lost all patience to care that you're sick at the moment," Phil said before giving Dan a small kiss on his lips, "we can edit that out too." He grinned.

Dan laughed at that, "yup, that too and I'm not only saying that because I'm leaving you to edit this" he said and then smiled at Phil. "I can totally imagine the fangirls faces if they saw that though" he added, "they'd be going mad".

"Yeah, true." Phil smiled back. "Okay, do the whiskers!" He grinned, in case Dan had forgotten.

"Already on it" Dan said, grabbing the sharpie from Phil's hands and taking the cap off.

He then slowly brought it near his face and then began drawing the whiskers on his boyfriend's face.

"Just don't move" he chuckled.

Phil giggled. "No promises." He said with a smirk.

Dan sarcastically rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, "okay, fine. At leaaaast give me oneeee moreeeee seeecond. And DONE. Haha"

He looked at the whiskers on his boyfriend's face and then smiled at him, before saying, "There, the perfect whiskers for a perfect boyfriend."  
  
Phil rolled his eyes, grinning. "I'm pretty sure you're the perfect one in this relationship."

"No, you're wrong and you're just saying that!" Dan retorted.

"No, you're the most perfect, adorable, and sweetest guy I know." Phil said, blushing a bit, "And you're also the best boyfriend I'll ever have."

Dan blushed pure red, not knowing what to say besides: "aweeee Phil. I love you and so are you!"

"I love you too." Phil grinned then giggled, "Wow, there is going to be so much editing in this video."

"Too much" Dan laughed, "Should we get back to it? You know, before it becomes dark and they notice the time difference".

Phil knew Dan was right and kissed him quickly before grabbing his phone from him and choosing a random question from the already chosen list, "Okay, now we can get back to it."

"This is for you, Dan. Would you rather have Delia Smith in all your videos or keep having Phil in them?" Phil asked.

"Hmmmmm" Dan said, "Phil or Delia, Phil or Delia, Phil or" he said, as though trying to weigh out the options. "Haha, sorry Phil. But Delia. Maybe her and I can have a joint cooking channel" he joked.

A fake frown crossed Phil's face. "Fine, I'll go find Delia!" He said, getting up from Dan's bed and going into his closet to get the Delia face mask before coming back.

Dan was already in the middle of answering another question when Phil / Delia appeared. He jumped out of his seat and screamed, "Oh my God!"

"Let's cook together Danny boy." Phil said in a high-pitched voice, trying not to giggle.

A frightened Dan, who though he knew it was actually Phil behind the mask, wanted to go through with the Delia joke, "NO. I mean Phil! I want Phil instead! Sorry Delia"

"Oh no, I'm- I'm meLLLLLTTTINNNGGGG!" Phil said in a shrill voice, falling to the floor in front of the camera. Swiftly, he took off the mask and jumped up, grinning.

"And that was the death of the beautiful Delia Smith, who traded her life for mine." He said after flopping onto the bed once again.

Dan looked at the camera, sadly, "she will be missed dearly"

"Her spirit rests in me. I have her cooking skills. Expect a feast tonight. And a tv show for me." Phil smiled, looking at Dan.

"Oh really, Phelia Lith?" Dan joke, "alright. Haha. Maybe I will"

"AmazingPhelia" Phil laughed. "And good! I'll be cooking plates and plates of stir fry." He smiled.

"Ah yes, Dan and Phelia. Or Dan and Pheel" Dan joked, smiling at him.

Phil smiled back, but was rolling his eyes. "You're a dork, Dan Howell." He said, playfully shoving him.

"And you're a loser, Phil Lester" Dan said back, equally as jokingly.

Phil scoffed at that? "Correction, it's Phil Howell-Lester."  
  
Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, okay, 'Phil Howell-Lester'" in the same tone as before, jokingly.

He knew their subscribers would think it was a joke anyway if they don't edit it out.

"We are one." Phil said, putting his hand on Dan's face and looking directly into the camera.

As he heard that, Dan laughed into Phil's hand, which was currently covering his face. "Can you please remove your hand from my face?" he tried to mumble out.

"No, I think I'll just keep my hand there until it gets tired." Phil said, smiling.

Dan groaned in annoyance, "really?".

Phil sighed, "Fine, there you go Dangirls, you can have Dan's beautiful sick face back. Enjoy his snot." He said, uncovering Dan's face.

"Yes, I know. Very beautiful" Dan replied, laughing.

"I'd be a Danguy if your nose wasn't filled with snot." Phil joked, smiling at Dan.

"I don't think they care if I'm snotty" Dan laughed, "They all still love me. Right guys? Leave a comment below if you think so." He added, needing some more interaction from their subscribers in this video.

Well, besides the questions themselves, of course.

"They're all going to say yes because they think you're hot even with the Rudolph nose, snot, excessive coughing, and of course my sweatshirt." Phil shrugged.

"Exactly" Dan snickered, "plus, I wasn't going to risk wearing my own sweater, I mean, I wouldn't want to get plague germs on it"

"Rude, now I'll get sick, thanks!" Phil said sarcastically. "Not that I care, obviously. I wouldn't be kissing you at all if I did." He said, simply.

Almost as if he didn't have a care in the world about it.

Which was the opposite of what Dan felt.

Dan's face became flushed, 'did Phil really just-' he thought and groaned, "so much editing is going to be needed in just this one video, honestly"

Phil laughed and picked up the phone. "All of our videos need tons of editing." He said, while grinning like an idiot.

"I thinks it's going to be so much we're not going to be able to sleep at all tonight" Dan chuckled.

"Oh well, let's get back to it then, yeah?" Phil suggested.  
  
Dan smiled, "Yup, let's go" and with that he got ready to answer the next question.

"Who tops?" Phil read.

"Phil's mum." Dan said in a serious voice, looking straight into the camera.

Phil just laughed, and nodded at that response before smiling at Dan in a kind of way to tell him 'I love you' without words so he wouldn't have to edit it out later.

They already have enough of that.

Dan smiled back at him, getting what he was doing, 'no need for more work' he thought to himself, laughing on the inside.

"Are you two married yet?" Phil read aloud, looking to Dan to answer the question.

"Is it 2022 yet?" Dan replied, sarcastically and purposely referring to that one video from Crabstickz's Geek Week Comedy Game Show in hopes of messing with their phans.

He didn't give any time for a response though, though he couldn't get one from anyone besides Phil, before saying in a fake sassy tone "No, it's 2016. So, we're not"

"Just six more years." Phil nodded. "All of you can come if you want." He said and gave Dan the phone for him to read out another question.

"Six more years" Dan laughed, and accepted the phone before reading out the next question.

"Who would be the best man at your guys's wedding?'" It said and he looked at Phil before giving him a disappointed head shake, "what's with you choosing all the wedding questions, Philip?" He asked since Phil's the one who usually picks the questions.

Phil just crossed his arms and looked away, shrugging.

"I have no idea how any of that got there, Daniel." He said in a serious tone.

Dan chose not to say anything about it and chuckled, rolling his eyes, "well are you going to answer it? Or what?" he asked.

"Fine I'll answer it" he said, a bit nervously but tried his hardest to not make it obvious, "My brother would be our- MY best man."

"Same here, most likely" Dan agreed, sadly, though it wasn't his turn to answer the question.

"This video has too many Phan moments." Phil said, sighing.

Dan sighed as well and flopped down onto his bed, "agreed".

Way too many.


	7. Pham pt 2

Phkl snuck into Dam's room that night and put a black bandana around his mouth to silence him for when he decided to wake up.

"My sweet prince..." He whispered, grinning down at Dams sleeping figure.

He was sleeping now, yes, but he knew he didn't have much time so he quickly tied Dam up and began to carry his body out of his and Phol's little house.  
  
Deciding that if Dam did wake up, he would make him walk himself.

Quickly he took Dam to the car and laid him down in the backseat before taking his own seat in the driver's spot and driving away.

\--Time-skip--

Dam woke up, realizing that he heard the sound of a car engine running.

Which confused him.

Didn't he go to sleep in his bed last night?

He didn't remember waking up.  
  
Actually, maybe that was a dream and...

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in the backseat of a car and someone was driving.

He looked to see who it was and upon seeing it looked like Phol, he calmed down.

Thinking he had probably went to sleep while they were out or something and Phol didn't want to wake him.

It wasn't the first time something like that had happened.

But that relief didn't last long because he soon enough realized one small detail that he had missed before.

How?

Nobody knows.

His whole body was tied up and his mouth was covered by a gag, which made him start to question it all.

'I don't think this is Phol...' He thought.

"You're awake, finally." The driver said with a grin and just like that he knew who it was.

"You see, I tried to play it off nice and give you the choice, but of course, you made the wrong one. So now I'm correcting it, and have taken you so you will be mine." He said darkly.

Dam's eyes opened wide in shock.

He tried to talk.

But he couldn't, since his mouth was covered, only terrified mumbles could be heard as he tried to speak.

He honestly did not expect this from Phkl.

He had actually thought Phkl could be a good and understanding person that could actually be okay when he said he didn't like him that way. (Which it wasn't even the first time happening! It's been like that for years!)

"Oh right! The gag, that's so no one can hear your cries, my sweet prince. Wouldn't want the police after me, eh? Then where will we be?" Phkl chuckled halfheartedly with a devilish grin on his face that Dam could easily see through rear view mirror.

He asked a question, though he knew the question could not he answered due to Dam's inability to speak, so he didn't mind.

It'd take some time for Dam to get used to the fact that it is going to be just them from now on.

And oh how much Phkl loved the sound of that.

Just him, the love of his life, and his stupid brother not being able to get it the way.

"Don't worry Dam," Phkl said, in a reassuring tone, though what he said next was anything but reassuring in his equally dark tone, "Phol will never find you where I'm taking you. No one will. It'll just be you, me, and the empty place we'll be together in forever." He grinned.

Dam was absolutely terrified upon hearing what Phkl was saying.

Phkl was acting like a total psychopath and as he continued to speak, Dam felt as though he was going to cry.

Which he, no doubt about it, did end up doing.

"Oh cheer up Dam, how about we put on some Fall Out Boy?" Phkl asked, though it wasn't really a question, before turning on the music, "I know how much you like the other worlds music!" He exclaimed, with a grin.

And only moments later Patrick Stumps voice sang all throughout the car, "SHE'S AN AMERICAN BEAUTY, I'M AN AMERICAN PYSCHO..."

Dam gulped through the gag before taking a deep breath through his nose, seeing as though he's not able to do it from his mouth.

And then, as the music began playing, started listening to the familiar tune.

Clearly thinking as the words flooded his ears, 'yeah, you are'  
  
Hinting towards the word 'psycho' and finding it quite ironic in a sense.

"You are my beauty, but not an American beauty. And I'm not a Psycho. So in a way, we're both beauties." Phkl chuckled, changing the track.

'Says you' Dam thought, since he couldn't say it, and stayed lost in thought the rest of the ride knowing he couldn't do anything besides listen and think for what's left of it.

(TIME-SKIP)

"We're here!" Phkl said way too cheerfully for Dams liking as he parked outside what looked like an old abandoned warehouse.

"This is where we're going to stay for the night since it's too late right now to go home and at this time of night we'd look suspicious." Phkl explained, looking at Dam through the rear view mirror, "Though we're not really doing anything suspicious, it's still better to be safe than sorry, right?"

No response from Dam.

"Plus, this place is hours from your little Phol." He grinned darkly, "which means you are going to do everything I say, got it?"

Dams eyes opened wide and he gulped.

He was terrified.

All he wanted to do was be at home with Phol and not have to worry about Phkl, maybe even just be friends with him like they agreed.

But that's not going to happen.

He's crazy and Dam needs to find a way back.

He didn't want Phol to be worried about him.

And knowing Phol, he will be.

But until then.

Until he finds a way to get away from Phkl, he had to listen to him.

There's no saying what he'll do.

So, he just nodded.

"Good." Phkl said, getting out the car and opening the backseat where Dam was.

Getting him out of the car, "Okay, let’s go." He said.

Dam looked around, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as he could in the short amount of time he had, he had to make as much out of it as he possibly could.

Phkl looked back at Dam, "You coming or what?" He asked in a cold tone.

Dam just nodded and followed him in, slightly terrified of the tone of his voice.

Phkl noticed the fearful expression on Dam’s face and his own softened a little, "It won't be that bad, just different, my Prince." He reassured him.

Dam sighed, but covered it up with a deep breath, even though it wouldn't be that easy because of the gag, which was still there.

(He wasn't feeling very reassured.)

"We could play Battleship and I'll take that gag off." Phkl pressed, noticing the discomfort, "I just need you to understand that you're staying here. Okay? With me and though it's just for the night here, we'll be at our new home soon enough and you're going to stay with me still, but not as a prisoner. Well, for long, at least."

Dam nodded once again, he REALLY wanted that gag off.

That and the restraints off his hands, but he's not sure if Phkl's going to go that far since he only said the gag.

Which made him sad, Phkl was right, he did feel like a prisoner and he's pretty sure that's not going to change for a long time.

No matter how hard Phkl tries to make him feel "comfortable".

Phkl nodded, understanding where it was coming from.

Maybe the gag was going a bit too far so he took it off, "There you go"

"Thanks" Dam breathed out, simply.

Not wanting to talk a lot.

Especially right now, and with Phkl.

So it was quiet for a while, until Phkl took the initiative and started talking.

"It's okay Dam, I know you only told Phol you wanted to be with him because you pity him, so I can't blame you. Even I pity him." Phkl chuckled. "I mean, we all know you wanted to be with me. Who wouldn't?" He asked with a chuckle.

Suddenly his phone rang. "Sorry, got to take this." He said walking into another room.

Upon seeing that the caller ID said Phol, he rolled his eyes and answered.

"What?" He spat.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HIM?!?!" Phol's voice suddenly boomed through the phone's speakers.

"Somewhere where you won't find him, so don't come looking." Phkl said, simply and ready to hang up as Phol spoke once again.

"I have my ways of tracking you down and killing you, you know that?" He said, "and I have ways to find Dam too. Because I know you took him and I will find you for that and when I do I'll-"

And suddenly Phol was cut off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Later loser." Phkl said, hanging up and walking back to Dam.

Dam was very annoyed by Phkl's attitude.

He was ready to just walk up to him and yell at him.

How dare he?!

How dare he be like this?!

He's so uncaring and selfish and he's just so done with him as of right now.

But, sadly, and obviously he couldn't do any of that.

So he just kept to himself and finally, after his little "anger session" in his mind, he looked and saw that Phkl was no longer there.

This confused him, he hadn't heard Phkl say he had to take the call.l when he did.

But that confusion didn't last long when he heard a voice come from the other room.

'It sounds like Phkl... ' he thought and only moments later was proven correct.

It was Phkl.

And he was on the phone.

But, sadly, Dam couldn't really hear what he was saying from where he was.

It wasn't clear enough.

And after only a few minutes, he returned.

"Battleship or Monopoly?" He asked, but Dam had other ideas.  
  
"Who was that?" Dam asked, quietly and trying to keep calm.

"No one special, just Phol. He was going on about finding me or something. But don't worry, he won't and he can't." Phkl said. "We're miles away from him."

Dam let out a small growl as he said that, 'Phol is special, very special. Especially to me' he thought.

But his thoughts were cut short when he heard the rest of the conversation.

Starting with 'finding me'.

'Was that really Phol?' He thought, excitedly, until something hit him and his face dropped.  
  
He was worried about Phol and somewhat himself. (But mostly  Phol)

'Is he actually coming to find me?' Was the last thing he thought before Phkl spoke up.

"So are you hungry?" He asked, trying to get Dam to talk more, "I have Maltesers."

Dam shook his head, 'no'.

"Hm. Okay, so back to my original question. Battleship or Monopoly?" Phkl asked again.

Dam just shrugged in an 'I dunno'.

He didn't want to do either but he was sure Phkl wouldn't take 'neither' as an answer.

"Battleship it is." Phkl said, pulling the game out from under a table.

Dam watched intently as he pulled out the game and began setting it up.

'Maybe' he thought, 'maybe I could ask Phkl to remove the restraints.'

He could only use his hands a bit.

Meaning he didn't have much movement ability.

Phkl didn't really though and simply ended up tying Dams legs together as he was sat on the chair.

Dam got annoyed by that and mentally got mad at himself for being too timid and scared to tell Phkl to let him loose.

"Here, I'll assume you know how the game works and how to set up your board." Phkl said, giving him the ships.

Dam flinched, starting to set up his ships, uncomfortably.

Phkl began to set up his ships as well, and they both played for what felt like hours, but probably weren't.

Were they?

Both not having any idea of who was going to walk through the door in a few moments.

The door burst open, revealing an very angry Phol with a gun in his hand.

"Give me back Dam and maybe I won't kill you." He said, pointing the gun at Phkl.

"How did you find us?" Phkl asked calmly.

"Mum knew you'd be an ass, so she planted a tracking device in your head and gave me the-" Phol began, but then noticed something and started freaking out, "yOU TIED UP MY BOYFRIEND AND MADE HIM PLAY BATTLESHIP YOU MONSTER."

Dam got surprised by the sudden burst of the door and fell off his chair "ow" he mumbled quietly to himself.

The fall had hurt his head and he was confused on what was going on.

All he could hear was screams or loud voices.

Though couldn't see a face because the table and the chair were in the way, he saw the person's shoes.

'Those shoes' he thought, 'they look like Phols' and with that, he slowly backed up.

Peeking his head from behind the chair.

It was Phol, and he had a gun.

Dams eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong with Battleship?" Phkl asked.

"ONLY THAT IT MAKES HIM THINK ABOUT DEATH YOU INCONSIDERATE FUCK." Phol said, his grip tightening on the gun.

Phkl didn't seem fazed by that and just said, "I know you want Dam back but he doesn't-"

But never finished.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence. You know that Dam doesn't love you and he isn't just one of my belongings you can just take away. He is a human. A beautiful human that is real, and he decided to be with me." Phol said, not even yelling anymore.

Phkl just rolled his eyes at that, "Great, now put down the gun." He said sarcastically.

"Do you even know what this gun does?" Phol asked, and there was just a shrug in response from his brother. He knew what it does, but he wasn't scared.

"It sends annoying people like you away. Permanently. And I know you'd enjoy that and you deserve far worse, so..." he said, and made his way towards the table before sitting down on the floor and grabbing Dam.

Putting him at gunpoint, he said through a deep breath, "This way we both lose Dam, and that's not what I'd like to do."

Dam was shaking uncontrollably and didn't even try to say anything because he knew no words would come out.

He just sat there, a terrified expression plastered all over his face.

Which was white as a sheet.

And maybe even whiter than that.

Which is saying something since he's already incredibly pale.

He looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

But honestly, he would prefer that even more than what has happening right now.

He was about to cry, he was ready to cry.

He couldn't handle all this; it was just too much to take in.

His heart started beating fast and his breathing became uneven.

Phol's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend, but he knew it only meant Phkl was taking it just as hard.

"You wouldn't. You fucking wouldn't. You care too much." Phkl said, glaring at his brother.

"Try me." Phol said in a trembling voice to match his already trembling body.

"I'll think about it," Phkl said, "and we'll make a deal." He added, narrowing his eyes at Phol and going into the other room.

Upon seeing Phkl leave, Phol put down the gun and sighed of relief.

Hugging Dam while a few tears loose tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." He said, his voice sounding weak and trembling, "I didn't want him to hurt you and I knew he would find a way. But I have a plan and as soon as he walks through that door, I'm sending him away forever, okay? We won't have to deal with him ever again. I love you Dam and I really didn't want to do that to you."

Dam broke out into a sob, having been holding it in the whole time.

He trusted that Phol wouldn't actually hurt him, but in that moment, all he could think about was the sight of the man he loved holding a gun to him.

Though he knew he had to stay strong.

At least until Phkl was gone.

And he wanted him gone.

He never wanted to see ever him again.

And if Phol didn't kill him, he will.

Phkl has caused them too much heartache and problems and Dam was done with it all.

So with that in mind, he stopped crying.

Phol heard footsteps approaching them and he had already picked up the gun, pointing it to the door Phkl would come out of.

The second he came out, Phol shot the gun, the bullet going dangerously close to his heart.

Phkl gasped for air.

"Bye, forever." Phol said, taking out the gun that would send someone back to pitch black of the Void for good and shooting it.

The second Phkl disappeared, Phol let go of Dam, gently laying him down on the floor and taking off the restraints.

"I'm so sorry that happened. I should've had you sleep with me and I get it if you don't want to see me again for the whole nearly killing you thing. I wish I could have noticed sooner, I'm just so-" Phol said, suddenly stopping his untying of Dam's legs, only for him to start sobbing. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Dam, it's all my f-fault." He cried, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Relief filled Dam's face as Phkl disappeared but left just as quickly as it came upon seeing how Phol was reacting.

Dam still felt hurt, but he knew Phol was just doing it to protect him.

Protect him from the person who was actually at fault.

Phkl.

Phol wasn't the one that kidnapped him and kept him prisoner, he was the one that saved him.

He couldn't hate him for risking his life for his.

Especially since he loved him so much.

He looked down at the crying Phol, which broke his heart even more.

He loved Phol and hated seeing him sad, so he reached over his hands, which Phol had successfully untied before trying to untie his legs, and hugged him.

"It's okay Phol, it's okay" he said, in a quiet voice, while stroking the top of Phol's head.

Trying to comfort him.

Phol buried his head into Dam's shoulder, sobbing out apologies to him and hugging him tightly.

Dam continued trying to comfort his boyfriend, telling him "hey Phol, baby, it's okay. It's okay. I love you. Don't cry. Please don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry."

"It's just- it's all my fault, I could have sent him back as soon as we first saw him and I didn't. Or I could have at least slept in the same room as you so I could have protected you from him. Or even came after you faster." Phol continued to cry. "I just never want to lose you." He confessed.

"Hey" Dam said, giving him a small reassuring smile, "you won't. Okay? I'm not leaving you, never ever. I love you Phol."

He then said, in a more serious tone, "And stop beating yourself up for it, I was the one who actually thought we could still be friends. If anyone should be to blame it's me, I mean, I tried to be straight up with him, I just- I guess he just didn't take me seriously."

He then quickly added, "Though, that's nothing new since people tend to not."

Phol lifted his head off Dam's shoulder and shook it. "No, it's not your fault. He's mental. But luckily, he's not our problem anymore"

"And I love you too." He added with a real smile, hugging Dam once again before saying, in a bitter tone, "I hope he bleeds out before anyone finds him."

Dam smiled back at him, a real, genuine smile.

"Good, I don't want to see him, ever ever again." He added, with a pouty face that you would most likely find on a child, not a twenty three year old.

But he didn't really care, it was true.

Phol smiled and kissed Dam, "Let's get the rest of these off you, then we can go out and eat or something." He said while untying his boyfriend's legs.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he asked, "He didn't make you do anything weird, did he? Because I'll happily take a trip to the darkness of the void if he did to teach him a real lesson." He said, going back into his usual mood.

"No" Dam shook his head, as he thought for minute, "I don't think so" he said and then smiled a 'don't worry it' smile.

"He better not have." Phol mumbled, untying the last knot and helping him up.

With a peck on Dams lips before taking his hand in his.

Dam stood up and took a deep breath; he was so ready to leave this place.

It gave him the creeps, though he still felt safe because Phol was with him.

"Let's go?" He asked shyly, in a quiet voice, because he didn't want it to seem like he was demanding.

Phol kissed Dam's cheek, "Yes please. I think I'll turn crazy if I spend one more second here." He laughed slightly.

"You can walk, right? Or should I carry you?" Phol teased.

Dam nodded, "I can walk" and giggled as he said the rest, "But I don't know, I mean, you could if you'd want to carry me"

"After what you just went through, I'd find a way to steal a star if you wanted me to." Phol said, smiling fondly.

Dam smiled back at him, "awe Phol!" He exclaimed with giggle before putting his arms up in a way to show that he wanted Phol to pick him up.

Since all he wanted to do was be in his boyfriend's arms and cuddle him for as long as he could.

Phol rolled his eyes, but was grinning either way as he picked up Dam and carried him to his car.

"I swear you're like a giant five year old." He chuckled.

Dam grinned back at him slightly, but it didn't last long whenever he buried his head onto Phol's neck.

Oh how much he missed him.

He then poked his head out and said, "I don't think that's a bad thing" and returned back to hugging him until they reach the car.

"You're right, it's not." Phil said, nodding in agreement, "I like getting your hugs and cuddles, because you're probably the only person I want them from, in all honesty."

They then reached the car and he set Dam down before opening the car door for him.

"After you." He fake bowed, gesturing Dam into the car.

"Me too" Dam smiled, into the crook of Phol’s neck.

He had always sucker for physical affection and Phol knew it.

That's why Phol didn't mind giving it to him, he often said, but Dam knew he liked them too, and giggled to himself.

By this time they had reached the car and Dam made his way into the seat.

Giving Phol a quick peck on his lips before he closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

"So, it's either go home to actually sleep and live about our normal life together, or go out and eat. Which is also something we can do at home." Phol said after getting into the car.

Dam shrugged, both of those sound nice, "I dunno. What'd you like to do?"

"Honestly, I'd like to go home so we can sleep. This whole situation was exhausting." Phol sighed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dam agreed, he kind of wanted that too, "I mean, what time is it anyway? Like 12? 1?"

Phol just looked at him and answered with a "It's 4 am."

"What? Re- really?" Dam stuttered. "I went to sleep at like 12. How- how long was I gone?" He asked, realizing he had no recollection of time.

"I know you did," Phil said, thinking back to the night before and reliving it, "and I woke up at 12:45 from a nightmare and went to go cuddle you but you were gone."

"Wow," Dam said, taking a deep breath in, had it really been that long?

He honestly couldn't tell, time was going by slow then.

"Okay." He said, simply.

"At least you aren't with him anymore." Phol said bitterly.

"Uh huh" Dam nodded, agreeing.

Phol turned on the car's ignition and began to drive home.

"It will take a while to get there, won't it?" Phol sighed, though he knew it will be since he had driven there to get Dam.

"Yeah, it was a pretty long ride coming." Dam said, "Though I don't know, really, turns out majority of the time I was asleep"

"We can listen to music if you want. I know you like car games, we can play those too." Phol suggested.

"Sounds great!" Dam perked up, it did sound fun.

But then one thing crossed his mind; Phol said he woke up from a nightmare.

'Should I ask about it?' He thought, 'I mean, he's my boyfriend.. So, I should' he debated with himself, until he finally came to the conclusion of asking when they get back home.

Just before they go to sleep, he'll ask Phol if he could sleep with him for the rest of the night, since he wouldn't want to be alone and he was sure Phol wouldn't mind and accept his offer.

Phol smiled genuinely at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

True, he probably won't get any sleep, but having his boyfriend back meant the world to him.

~Timeskip of a few hours to the house~

"Well I'm going to go drink a few cups of coffee," Phol said as they walked into their house, "you should really get some rest, my love."

"Oh, um...." Dam said awkwardly, "are you going to sleep soon? Because I can wait up with you if you want" he said, not wanting to go to sleep by himself, though he was tired.

"I'm not really-" he said, but got cut off by a yawn, "I was going to say tired but...... I guess that just proved me wrong" he sighed.

"I um...I don't really plan on sleeping for awhile honestly. And you are tired, so go get some rest, alright?" Phol repeated, rubbing his eyes a bit tiredly.

Dam took a deep breath in and nodded, "Okay" he said disappointedly, starting to make his way up the stairs.

 

But after a few steps, he simply turned around and said, "I only asked 'cause I was kinda sorta hoping to be with you the rest of the night." He added, "Maybe until we go to sleep".

 

He then said, halfheartedly, "But I guess you aren't going to sleep, so I'll just go upstairs" and began going up the rest of them until he reached the top.

Phol sighed heavily, "Fine but if I have another nightmare I will be blaming you." He said as he dragged himself up the stairs.

Dam giggled to himself, 'it worked'.

He then turned around and gave his boyfriend a big hug, smiling, "it's okay. I'll be here to protect you from the nightmares like you always do for me."

Phol smiled at that.

"Speaking of" Dam added, "what was your nightmare about anyway?"

Phols smile faded and Dams heart dropped, what dream could have been so bad that it was bothered Phol that much?

"I was in the hall and I couldn't move. Phkl took you away and I couldn't get help or go after you. I was forced to watch you leave me and I didn't know it would come true. I was so scared he killed you or something and that you were really gone, which is why I was so panicked whenever I found you." Phol explained, not forgetting a single detail.

"Aww Phol" Dam said, hugging him once again, softly in a more comforting way, "I'm sorry I made you worry so much. But hey, I'm here now, Phkl's gone, and I'm never leaving you, never." He said and he shook his head.

Phol buried his face in Dam's shoulder and hugged back, feeling tears coming on.

Probably from the stress and lack of sleep was his guess.

"Maybe we should sleep together so I won't have to be scared." He suggested in a mumble.

Dam nodded, that sounded like a good idea, though he said it first, and gently got out from the hug.

Grabbing Phol's hand and taking him into his bedroom before slowly helping him onto his bed where when he was laying down, Dam joined him.

Hugging him with one arm and with the other, stroking his hair and whispering 'shhhhhhhhh it's okay' every so often to just let him let it all out.

Phol began to cry silently, letting the tears roll down his cheeks and holding onto Dam's arm tightly, eventually falling asleep.

Dam heard the tears and the sniffling stop. Which meant that Phol had gone to sleep.

He slowly put his head up and kissed Phol's cheek.

Careful not to wake him.

He then said, when he was back in his original position, "I love you" and just moments later knocked out for the night.

\---timeskip to a few hours later---

Phol woke up from another nightmare a few hours later.

"Dam?!" He said in a slightly panicked voice, turning to face a still sleeping Dam.

Dam was still there and relief flushed through him.

"Oh thank god." He muttered under his breath.

Dam had woken up only moments after from the sudden jolt that came from Phol.

He sat straight up and looked at Phol, concerned, "what- what's wrong?!?!?! What happened?!?!?" He asked, seeing Phol looking at him.

He was worried.

"I had another bad dream where we fought and you left me." Phol said, snuggling into Dam's chest for comfort.

Dam didn't say anything, but just put his arms around Phol, knowing physical contact was important right now.

He then rested his head on Phol's, before closing his eyes once again.

Still tired and trying to keep awake for as long as though needed, though he was having some difficulty.

"I love you, please never leave again." Phol whispered to Dam weakly.

"I love you too" Dam mumbled, his eyes still shut and half asleep, "never ever"  
  
Phol felt content with his boyfriends answer and just swung his arms around Dam to pull him closer to him before shutting his eyes to trying to sleep once again.


	8. Phan pt 3

"Maybe we should just tell them and get it over with then?" Phil said as a question.

"In this video?" Dan questioned.  
  
"Maybe in the beginning of this video." Phil shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we can" Dan replied simply.

"Actually, never mind that." Phil said, changing his mind, "Let's just make a separate video so we can do a special pinof and explain things more."

"Okay, let's do that" Dan quickly agreed.

"Let's restart it then." Phil said, and stood up to restart the video, but before he did anything asked Dan "wait. Should we delete it or save this footage?"

"Uh, I don't know." Dan said, "Probably just delete it, I mean, I'm not sure if we'll need it if we're going to redo everything anyway."

"Actually, maybe we won't have to redo everything." Phil said, "I'll just save it just in case, okay?"

"Okay, I guess that sounds fine" Dan agrees and Phil saves the footage from the camera before starting it again.

He then set it back onto the tripod again as it was filming and sat down on the bed next to Dan.

"Hey guys!" Phil smiled brightly as usual.

"Hello internet and welcome to... Philisnotinfire 8. We have a great video for you today, or tonight, or blah blah blah, whatever it is." Dan began, "But first, we have some big news, wanna tell them Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Phil nodded, taking Dan's hand for comfort. "This is probably the biggest news you guys will ever receive, but Dan and I...we're together." He said, pausing for dramatic affect.

Dan looked directly into the camera, feeling confident with Phil's hand in his, before saying "This is no joke"

Which, if they had been on YouNow live, would be about the time that everyone freaked out.

"Yeah, this may be a surprise for some of you" Dan said, "but really... who am I kidding? You all saw it coming, didn't you?" He laughed. "With all the 'Phan is real' and all the fanfictions" He explained, through laughs.

"You do good fanart and fanfiction, though." Phil chuckled, "Honestly, so artistic."

Dan nodded in agreement to that.

"And if you don't believe us," Phil said as he held up their linked hands, "I would kiss Dan but he's sick."

He then remembered something and just kissed Dan on the cheek, "Even though I had no resistance whatsoever today and I've already kissed him" he said cheekily.

Causing Dan to blush and quickly cover it up by getting out of the camera's view.

Normally, he wouldn't get so flustered, but this time, this time it was different.

Which was probably because it was on camera for the first time and he knew millions of people will see it.

"Awe, are you embarrassed?" Phil asked, smiling over at Dan in a childish way.

Dan tried to put on a straight face, as he said "no".

But like the MANY other stuff in his life, he failed.

And this, unlike the others, he wouldn't make a 'Reasons why Dan's a fail' video about.

Phil started to laugh and pulled him into the shot, taking both of Dan's hands and dragging him back to the bed. "It's okay, it's cute." Phil smiled.

"No it's not" Dan said, taking his hands back from Phil and using both of them to cover his face.

Phil rolled his eyes and took Dan's hands away, once again, but this time away from his face. "You are almost always cute, okay? Especially when you blush. Everyone thinks so too, but I guess we can edit it out if you want." He smiled reassuringly.

Dan looked up at Phil, giving him a half smile, "thanks".

He then gulped and got up once again, walking up to his mirror and fixing up his hair, which got messed up when he put his hands on his face.

After he looked at himself and saw that he looked alright, he returned his attention to the camera.

Phil smiled at Dan and returned his attention back to the camera. "I have no idea how, but you somehow managed to see that we were together."

"Yeah, it's either we made it too obvious or you guys were just that good" Dan laughed.

"But that's not it. We're also very, very happy together and I love Dan and he loves me." Phil blushed slightly at his own words.

Which was literally caused by just being reminded that Dan was his.

Oh how he'd never get tired of being reminded of and saying that.

Dan just sat there looking a Phil, which he had a tendency of doing.

He was like that until he heard his name and quickly returned his attention back to the video with a smile on his face, "yup".

Phil was smiling brightly. "So because we have our cat whiskers, it wouldn't make sense if this wasn't a Philisnotonfire. So we present to you, Philisnotonfire 8: Phan edition!" Phil grinned brightly.

Dan simply laughed as he reached over to his phone and began, "we actually started this video earlier, with no intentions of telling you guys yet. But it had, how you say, too much Phan."

Phil nodded, smiling. "It would be a 12 second video after editing all of it." He giggled. "Okay. Dan, would you rather have Delia Smith in all your videos or Phil?" He asked from memory.

Dan smirked, "Phelia Lith"

"Power couple of 2016." Phil smirked back.

Dan laughed, "Yes quite the OTP". "And since you guys don't know who that is and if you guys don't have any common sense" he said in his sarcastic tone, "we'll probably add some footage from the old video to here and you will"

"Well then, since we're doing that, aren't I lucky I saved the original footage?" Phil chuckled.

"Yes, very lucky." Dan nodded and sighed, "honestly, what would I do without you?"

"Lose footage" Phil shrugged.

"Wow Phil, good answer." Dan said,  rolling his eyes, "good to know that's the only thing you're good for, you flop" he joked.

They didn't dwell on it too much though, seeing as though it was still a video and there were questions that needed to be answered.

Questions that Phil took the initiative to ask once again, since his boyfriend kept getting sidetracked throughout the video.

The next question asked may have come as a surprise to anyone, but he asked it anyway.

"Will you two ever get married?" Phil asked aloud.

And while Dan gave his trademark sarcastic answer, slid off the bed and got on one knee.

Which could only mean one thing...

In the middle of his reply Dan noticed something moving at the corner of his eye, so he looked to see what was going on and then he saw it.

'Was Phil-' he thought, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped in shock.

He honestly did not expect it.

And then it hit him, the questions, the slow reply that he had surely put a lot of thought into, to the 'best-man' question.

He knew.

He planned it all.

"Dan, we've been together for so long." Phil began, "You used to be faceless, voiceless, and just a username and words on a screen. But then we started to Skype each other and that faceless and voiceless username suddenly had a voice, a face, a personality, and everything. Then we met for the first time in person and I was shaking to the bone. I was afraid you wouldn't like me as much as I liked you. But turns out, you did. Though it was only until years later that we realized, that day was one of the best days of my life. I love you so much, Dan." Phil said while smiling. Having held one of Dan's hands clasped in his, he pulled a small black box out of his back pocket, with the other. "I can honestly say I want to spend my entire life with you and I can honestly tell you I wanna grow old and raise children with you, the man I love. I know this isn't the most romantic place in the world, but it seemed right to do this. So, Dan. I have a question for you." He said, opening the box to reveal an engagement ring "Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?"

Dan was in tears through the whole speech, though these were not any normal tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

And how joyful he was.

He loved Phil and he himself knew as well that he could not imagine his life with anyone else beside him.

So he said 'yes'.

He loved Phil, he loved him so much he didn't even hesitate in his answer.

He knew right away because he loved this man.

He loved everything about him, from his sweet personality to probably being the only person who would propose to someone in their bedroom.

(Which he really didn't mind.)

Phil's smile was so huge, that if it had been even a little bit bigger it wouldn't have been able to fit on his face anymore.

He got up from the floor and hugged Dan tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was afraid you would tell me 'no' because of where I proposed." Was the first thing Phil could think of to say after that.

"Phil, I love you and I don't care where you propose. The only things that are important are that I love you and you love me. Those are what truly matter" Dan smiled back, hoping Phil would be understand.

Phil nodded back at him, 'I have such an amazing boyfriend' he thought to himself, grinning like an idiot before returning his attention back to the camera.

"I bet none of you saw that one coming." He smirked slightly.

Dan laughed, "oh Phil, I can imagine them now. 'Hey mum, I'm going to London' 'Why?' 'Phan's getting married'" he said as he did the impression of what he thought the Phangirls would be like when they found out.

"Maybe we can invite all of them!" Phil smiled happily.

Honestly just happy he could share one of the best moments of his life with everyone subscribed to them and making all of it possible.

"Hmmmmm, won't it be a bit too..... Crowded?" Dan joked.

"Okay, probably not all of you," Phil said, disappointedly, "but it will probably end up being vlogged." He said reassuringly.

"Because I'm sure you all would want to see it" Dan said, smiling, because ever since the moment Phil proposed, a smile never left his face.

"The Phan wedding of their dreams." Phil smiled, looking into space and making a rainbow with his hands.

"You heard it here guys, we'll probably have it recorded so there's no need to randomly show up" Dan chuckled.  
  
"We'll edit out the boring parts for you guys." Phil said, "You should also leave a comment below to give us a suggestion for a song for our first dance! I'm honestly okay with anything as long as I'm dancing with Dan, so suggest anything!" He added.

"I'm literally waiting for the comments of 'Thinking Out Loud' by 'Ed Sheeran' to start pilling in" Dan replied, seeing as though ever since that video of him and Phil dancing at the BRITS was uploaded, that has literally been 'their song'.

"It is a good song." Phil nodded. "Maybe we can get Ed to come to our wedding!" He said in a hopeful voice.

"Agreed, it's a really good song" Dan smiled, happily, then added, "we should probably ask him first though"

"Yes, just ask him in a tweet if he would like to come to our wedding. I bet he'll say 'yes'." Phil smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea" Dan said, his smile growing bigger with each second he talked to Phil about their wedding.

"I can't wait until our wedding day. I've been dreaming about getting married forever, and now I get to marry you." Phil said and hugged Dan.

"Me neither, I love you so much and it's going to be perfect." Dan said, hugging him back then realized something.

The camera was still on.

He broke away from the hug and turned to the camera before saying "well, that's enough for today. Goodbye Internet" and with that he put his hands into a heart shape, knowing Phil would do the same since it was their outro for PINOF 1.

Phil followed the heart shape.

"Bye!" He smiled brightly before going to turn off the camera and turning to Dan, still grinning.

"Did you see my big question coming?" He asked with the same dorky grin on his face.

Dan shook his head and began "well, I was questioning why you picked out all those questions which were wedding related and also the hesitant reply to the best man question" he explained and then facepalmed realizing how oblivious he actually was.

Phil smiled. "You can be really clueless sometimes. But don't worry, I'd still love you even if you were the worst person in the world. I love everything about you." He grinned, giving Dan a peck on the lips and smiling at him.

"You got that right" Dan replied to the first part with a chuckle, then as Phil continued to speak, he stayed quiet until he finished and kissed him, "and I love you too Phil".

"Well I would hope so, otherwise, what's the point in getting married?" Phil asked jokingly and Dan just shook his head in response to it.

"You look adorable in my sweater by the way." He said, smiling at Dan in his blue sweater. "You should keep it. I think it makes you look even more cute than before, if that's even possible."

"Yeah, I do like it actually. It's colorful, like you, even though it's only one color, it's not just plain black" Dan laughed, "and it's also really comfortable and soft" he added.

"Well now whenever I'm away, you can wear it and think of me." Phil said with a cute and childish smile. "I think you should wear it on our wedding day." He joked.

"I always think of you" Dan replied, "but I'll do it anyway." He added and laughed as he heard the rest of what Phil had said.

"But really, you're always going to look amazing in my book. Even when we're old." Phil smiled, holding Dan's hand and kissing it.

"You too. I mean- you will too" Dan replied, stuttering, realizing it sounded weird.

He'd probably have to clear up what he meant with Phil later.

But for now, he just sighed, it's not even like that was anything new, seeing as though anytime he's with Phil he usually finds himself at a loss of words.

"I'm happy we told each other how we felt." Phil said, thinking back to that night. "Even though the reason we did was not the best, I still love you, you dork."

"Me too, you loser, I mean, I remember it so vividly. Like it was just yesterday." Dan laughed.

Glad he could get something good out of that entire experience.

Phil smiled. "I honestly never thought that we'd get engaged before, but well look what's happening now." He said happily.

"Literally, sometimes I have to remind myself that you and I are a real thing. That it's not just an act and that we actually love each other." Phil blushed.  
  
"Me too, I mean, it's hard to believe that I, Dan Howell, the socially awkward and overly ironic Brit, got such an amazing boyfriend" Dan said, then quickly added, "and future husband"

Phil smiled at Dan's words. "I'm going to try to not cry at our wedding, but you do make me so happy and I'm going to be even happier then and I just might cry tears of joy when we get married." Phil said.

"You can try and not cry, but I'm pretty sure I'mma break down and sob." Dan said, straight up, "But, like you said, they'll be tears of joy."

"If you start crying, I probably will cry a little bit too. But it'll be from happiness." Phil explained.

"Yeah, it'd most likely be that, actually" Dan laughed, "and we'll probably just be crying throughout the entire wedding"

"I hope we can get married soon. But not so soon that we have to stress out about it." Phil said, thinking about their wedding. "We should also take our time on it because I want it to be a nice wedding.

"Yeah, me too. And it will be, especially since I'mma be marrying you!" Dan exclaimed, brightly.

"Well, since we did this, this will be the easier way of telling everyone about us." Phil explained, "I'm glad we can now share everything with our fans because now I can tweet about how cute you look when you're sick." He smiled.

"Speaking of, do you need any medicine or something or are you okay for now?" Phil asked, brushing some of Dan's fringe out of his eyes.

"First we'll need to upload the video before we do any it that" Dan laughed, "or else they'll all be confused"

He then began, "I'm alright for now, thanks".

"I hope they all support us on this, I really love you and I really hope that they love us together too." Phil sighed, picking up the camera and taking it to their office to edit it with Dan.

"I'm sure they will" Dan said, reassuringly, then added, "though there will still be those people who probably don't like it. We could just ignore them."

"I sure hope they're happy for us, this probably was most of our fan's dreams come true. And some of their nightmares come alive, maybe." Phil said, the last part panicked.

"What if everyone ends up hating us for this? What if none of them want us to be together? Dan, what if we get more hate than ever before?" Phil started to panic.

"Hey Phil, it's okay" Dan said, coming closer to Phil and giving him a hug. "I'm sure they'll be happy. Plus, there will always be the haters who will, well hate. But I don't care, fuck them, all I care about is that I love you. And that's all that matters."

"You always do know what to say." Phil smiled at him, hugging him back. "I love you too."

Dan gave him a reassuring smile while stroking his back, softly, "As long as it's to make you feel better, I'll continue to do it."

Phil took a deep breath in, "They probably will think it's a joke anyway"

"Probably" Dan laughed, "we'll probably need to kiss to prove it"

"I think we can accidentally forget to edit one out one day." Phil smirked.

"Woah buddy" Dan teased, "one surprise at a time. We don't need our subscribers dying before our wedding"

"I didn't mean anytime soon, silly!" Phil giggled. "In a few months maybe." He smiled.

"Okay, okay" Dan laughed, "that'll work".

"Good. But until then, let’s get this video edited and uploaded. You know, before our fans die of withdrawal from Phan." Phil smiled, pulling away from the hug.

"I think with the amount of fanfiction in world. There can never be Phan withdrawal" Dan explained.

"There will never be too much fanfiction in the world." Phil nodded. "But some of them are quite good." He smiled. "They put their talent into writing about what they think we do. And sometimes it's scarily accurate." He added.

"Wow" Dan teased, "Does sweet little Philly read fanfiction?"

He then thought for a bit, looking up at the ceiling, and without really giving Phil any time to respond he said "if you think about it. Our whole life is like a phanfiction. Like two girls decided to write this story about us and slowly but surely it's playing through." He said, "It's weird".

"Dan, we're real humans" Phil said confused, "and why are you looking at the ceiling?" He asked, looking up as well.

"No reason" Dan chuckled, awkwardly, then shrugged.

Not wanting to be stuck having an existential crisis, he decided to make a really bad joke instead to change the subject, "I just felt like looking at the ceiling f(ph)an" he joked.

"Wow Dan. Wow." Phil said pretty much seeing the pun.

"Wow Phil. Wow" Dan replied back, trying to be sarcastic.

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's like I can see your bad puns." He said.

"It worked with changing the subject, didn't it?" Dan laughed and Phil smiled at hearing Dan's laugh, "I guess it did."

Dan smiled back at him; Phil's smiles were always contagious.

Like yawns.

Anytime Phil smiles, Dan couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm so happy." Phil said, starting to edit the video.

"I know right!" Dan exclaimed.

He didn't know if it was okay or even possible for him to feel this ecstatic when he was literally, metaphorically, dying from illness only a few hours ago.

But he really didn't care, he was getting married to the love of his life and that's all he cared about.

"I was saving up to buy you the ring, but everything was worth it because now, I don't have the perfect boyfriend, I have the perfect Fiancé." Phil said before kissing Dan.

Dan laughed and kissed him back. Only speaking when they were separated, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I love you so much, you have no idea"

"I love you more then all the stars in the universe." Phil smiled, hugging Dan and nuzzling his head into Dan’s shoulder.

Dan chuckled, "hey, that's my line." He said, arms crossed, "But I don't care really, I like it when you say it"

Phil grinned. "Good. I like it when I say it." He replied.

Dan sighed, "I should take it back now. You like it too much" he joked.

Phil pouted. "But Daaaaan." He whined.

"Don't 'But Dan' me" Dan mocked, even though he actually found it pretty cute.

Phil pouted. "Fine, I don't want to marry you then." He said, turning away and crossing his arms childishly.

"But- but I was only joking Phil" Dan quickly replied, "I actually thought it was pretty adorable" he added, with a smile.

Phil smiled and turned back around. "Well now that you say that, I take it back. I love you Dan." Phil grinned, hugging Dan tightly.

"Wow, you really think it's that easy? You just need to say sorry and hug me and everything will be alright? Well Phil-" Dan said, fake seriously, but then failing to keep the act going and laughing, "I'm just kidding. I love you too".

"Thank goodness, I thought you were serious for a second." Phil said, relieved.

"Oh come on" Dan chuckled, "I'm not that good of a actor. Couldn't you tell I was trying to hold in a laugh throughout the whole thing?"

"Well, no. Not really. You seemed serious to me." Phil said truthfully. "So, are you still sick with multiple diseases?" Phil asked.

Dan thought about it, 'Ha. Take that little voice my head that said I couldn't actually be an actor' and smiled. Upon hearing Phil ask, he put his hand on his forehead. Feeling it to see if his temperature had gone down and it mostly was, maybe one more night of sleep and he'll be good as new. So he told Phil, knowing they both will take that as good news.

Phil smiled. "Maybe you should get some rest then so we can have that makeout session we talked about earlier." He said, his smile turning into a smirk.

Dan honestly loved the idea of that; it had been about 3 or 4 days since they've done something like that.

True they've kissed but that was just really quick pecks, and he missed the feeling of Phil's lips on his.

"You just get some rest and I'll edit and upload the video. As well as reply to a few comments, if you still happen to be asleep." Phil said, looking up at Dan and seeing him biting his lip. "Don't bite your lips, I don't want them to bleed!" He said slightly concerned. "Even if it is incredibly hot." He whispered into his ear.

Dan didn't stop though; it was the only thing stopping him from jumping onto Phil and kissing him right then and there.

So he quickly nodded and got up from off the chair.

Making his way out of the office and into his room.

He then quickly jumped into his bed and covered his face with the duvet. Half smiling and half fighting the urge to run back to Phil, as he became fully pink in the face.  
  
Hoping Phil wouldn't come into his room before he went to sleep.


	9. Pham pt 3

Dam woke up about a few hours after that.

It was probably roughly 11 or 12 in the morning or well, afternoon, because of the blinding sunlight in his face which was probably one of the reasons he woke up.

He decided to check so he reached over onto his counter and grabbed his phone.

Being careful to not wake up Phol, who was still sleeping he pressed the power button and in big numbers showed 12:05 pm. He was right, and since he already woke up he thought he'd check Tweeter and then go back to sleep after that.

Which he did not end up doing.

So he just continued his journey on the internet, while scrolling through Tumbler as well to pass the time as he waits for his boyfriend to wake up.

Phol's eyes fluttered open. He felt like he was holding something, no, someone, and guessed by the smell he was inhaling that it was Dam.

He pulled back his head, only to be met by blinding light so winced and laid his back head onto a pillow.

Dam noticed that and smiled, letting out a small chuckle as he brought his head down, from the sitting position his was in from when Phol and him had woken up earlier, and kissed Phol saying "good morning".

Though Phol probably wasn't FULLY awake he still mumbled a quick "morning", looking up at Dam with a small smile.

Dam smiled back at him, looking into his eyes, they were always the most beautiful shade of blue and anytime he looked into them, he would never get tired of them, they were perfect.

Just like him.

Phol grinned at his boyfriend, "Why are you staring at me, you dork?"

"I dunno, I guess I just like your face" Dam shrugged, letting out a small laugh.

It was true though, he did.

Phol rolled his eyes, "You're really cheesy, you know that?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
He never really minded the cheesiness of his boyfriend, since Dam meant so much to him anyways and he loved everything about him.

"Very cheesy indeed," Dam nodded in agreement, "but you love me anyway" he mock added.

"I wouldn't be such a good boyfriend if I didn't love you, now would I?" Phol smiled up at him, bringing his lips up to Dam's cheek and placing a kiss on it.

Dam giggled, gently, "No, but you do. So you are a good boyfriend and I love you for that" he said, emphasizing 'I' and 'you'.

"There isn't word to tell you how much I love you." Phol smiled at him.

"And there is not enough stars in our entire galaxy and the other to begin to explain how much I love you" Dam said, softly smiling back at him.

"How I got so lucky to have you, I'll never know." Phol said, staring into Dam's deep brown eyes and smiling.

"I don't know, I ask myself that everyday. Starting with the day we met as we were younger, to present day today." Dam replied, "and not only having you, but keeping you as well. I have no idea why I had you for this long, but all I know is, I'm never letting you go. And I'm never leaving."

"Good, I think I would die from a broken heart it you ever left me." Phol smiled at Dam's words.

Dam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Wouldn't want you dying would we?" with a small chuckle.

Phol rolled his eyes. "Jerk." He smiled.

"Hey! That's my thing! But either way, I love you" Dam said, sweetly, with a small and cute smile plastered on his face.

Phol rolled his eyes and pulled Dam's face towards his for a kiss.

Kissing him for a few moments before letting Dam go back to his original spot.

"I love you too." He mumbled.  
  
Dam moved Phol's head off of him, gently and began "well, I don't really want to ruin the mood. But i've really got to use the restroom. So, stay here okay?" He asked and with that he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Of course. I'm not a creep like Phkl to follow you to the bathroom." Phol said from behind him, grabbing his own phone from the bedside table.

Dam just laughed upon hearing that and entering the restroom.

It was mostly quiet but what Phol said, still on his mind as he entered the restroom.

That was a joke, right?

Phkl hasn't actually followed him into the restroom before.... has he?

~Timeskip of bathroom~

Dam finished up and returned to the room, smiling.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go get lunch together since it's probably not morning anymore." Phol said as he saw Dam come back.

"YES! That sounds great!" Dam exclaimed, excitedly.

"Let's just get ready and we'll go" he said and with that he went into his closet in his room, (or more of a storage because he doesn't usually sleep in there), muttering a few things about how excited he was.

He always loved going out.

Phol rolled his eyes.

As much as he didn't like going outside, he liked going outside with Dam.

Besides, it made Dam happy.

So he was happy.

Dam then quickly got ready in his cutest light purple sweatshirt and white jeans before running towards Phols room, which Phol had gone into to go change, and knocked.

"Are you ready yet?!?!?!?" He asked, equally as excited as before and not wanting to wait long because he gets easily impatient when it comes to things like this and Phol knows it.

Phol fake sighed, "Nope, still shirtless."

He pretended to not be ready, but actually was already dressed in black skinny jeans, a muse shirt he got from his month in the other universe, and a leather jacket.

His usual.

"Oh, okay, I'll just wait then" Dam replied, taking a deep breath in and sitting down back against the wall and playing with the sleeves of his sweater while waiting for Phol.

Phol opened the door and looked over at Dam.

"Babe. I was kidding. I'm ready for human interaction." He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, let's go, I guess!" Dam replied, getting up from his sitting position and following him out.

Phol smiled at Dam. "You're such a kitten." He chuckled, noting his light purple sweater.

Dam giggled at that and smiled back at him.

He thought it was really cute whenever Phol called him that, "Thanks" he said.

Phol smiled at Dam as he locked their front door, "Purple was always your color." He said.

("I look better in purple" - Charlie McDonnell aka Charlieissocoolike)

"Thanks" Dam repeated, "black is yours too. It really makes the beautiful tricolor of your eyes pop out"

Phol rolled his eyes at that, his boyfriend was just too adorable.

"You're the best boyfriend in the entire world, you know that?" he smiled as they got into the car.

"I don't think that's possible" Dam said, shaking his head as he put on his seatbelt.

As he had done so, successfully, he looked to Phol and smiled at him, "because, aren't you part of the entire world too?" He asked.

"I did save you from Hell. I mean Phkl." Phol smirked as he began to drive.

"Yes, you're the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition" Dam joked; referencing one of his favorite shows and knowing Phol would get it too.

Phol just laughed at his reference, he did get it, "Just call me Cas." he said, with a grin.

"Well then, I guess that means you're my Angel." Dam smiled, "But I already knew that, soooo".

Phol chuckled a bit and said, sarcastically, "Yes, I am such an angel, I just practically killed my brother."

"It happens" Dam replied, "He was an assbutt anyway" he added, with a giggle.

He doesn't curse and it felt really silly quoting Cas himself, though it wasn't really that much of a curse word to start with.

Phol grinned, "Maybe we should just call you Cas." He said.

"You can call me whatever you want" Dam said, playfully winking but failing a bit.

Phol rolled his eyes, "Flirting isn't really your thing, is it?" He teased.

"What are you talking about?" Dam said, with a smug smile, "I think I'm great at, errrrm flirting" he added.

Trying to convince Phol, but most likely failing.

Phol chuckled, "Leave the flirting to me, Love. I can't see you flirting with someone, only people flirting with you. And by people I mean me." Phol said with a smirk.

Dam giggled, "yeah, I mean, even if they try, I'm sure my 'big scary boyfriend' will kick their butt" he said, putting air quotes around 'big scary boyfriend' because he knew that Phol, even though he dresses in only black and curses, is a real kitten.

Well, with Dam, at least.

Phol sighed and huffed out a "I am scary." before parking into a space.

"Yes, very scary. Like a kitten" Dam said, and then put his hand under his chin, as though he was thinking, "no wait. Kittens aren't scary. Alright. You're like a kitten of death."

"Uh... Better" Phol said, though he was sure Dam wasn't done just yet.

"With rainbows" he cheekily added, and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt before hopping out of the car.

Not quite waiting for Phols response, but knowing he'll get one way or another.

Phol got out of the car and looked at Dam with a blank face before saying, "I killed a man."

That being the last thing he said as he walked into the diner.

Dams eyes opened wide at that response and after a few seconds of just standing there, he broke out of his daze and ran into the diner after him.

Seeing that Phol already talking to the hostess about getting the table, he joined him.

Dam and Phol were lead to a table for two and given menus.

"Someone will be right with you!" The hostess smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Dam smiled back as he took a seat at the table and Phol did the same.

Dam then picked up the menu and began looking at it, "Hmmmm" he thought out loud.

"What looks good?" He asked.

"Ooh pink lemonade." Phol quietly gasped.

Dam laughed at Phols response and gasped as well, replying with a overly dramatic "no way!"

Phol playfully glared at Dam, "Shut up, you."

Dam smiled back at him, slyly, and then returned his attention back to the menu.

Phol reached over the table to hold Dam's hand without caring that some people gave them odd stares as he looked at the menu and decided.

Well, for now.

"Ahem." A rude voice said and Phol looked up at the waiter who was glaring at his Dam's linked hands.

"May I take your order?" He hissed out.

Dam looked at the man, confused on why was he acting so rude

'Did I do something wrong?' He thought and looked at Phol before going back to the menu.

Thinking he was probably just mad because he didn't like his job and quickly telling the man what he wanted.

Phol narrowed his eyes. 'Homophobes.' He thought to himself as he told the man what he wanted.

Holding Dam's hand tighter this time.

Dam winced slightly at the sudden pressure that was put on his hand.

He was confused, 'what made Phol do that?' He thought and then noticed Phol glaring at the man.

Which made him whisper to Phol, "What's wrong?"

Phol waited for the waiter to leave.  
  
"He was looking at us like we were something he just found in his trash. I didn't like it." Phol said in a dark voice.

"O h" Dam replied, understanding what he meant.

"He's not very nice" he pouted.

He didn't like that the person was being so rude to them and how much it bothered Phol.

"It's okay. He'll probably get fired if he says anything about us, so it won't be that bad." Phol said, trying to shrug it off, though they both knew that it wouldn't be that easy for Phol to let go of.

"Yeah, true" Dam nodded, though he didn't really like how the man was so quick to judge them.

He honestly didn't like people like that and thought they were really rude and annoying.

Especially since he's been dealing with them for years now.

For reasons like; how he dresses and because he likes boys as well as girls.

"I just wish people weren't so goddamn immature about everything." Phol sighed. "Yes, I have an interest in guys, I'm going to burn in Hell for all eternity." He said sarcastically, referring to the stereotype.

Dam thought about what Phol said and shrugged it off before putting his other hand, which was not in Phol's, on top of their intertwined ones.

Simply trying to comfort his boyfriend, he stated, "Let's just ignore him. Rude people like him are not worth it anyway."

Phol smiled for a mere second before saying "You always have the right words to say."

"Thanks" Dam said with a cheeky smile having been glad he made his boyfriend happy again, "I try"

The man then came back with their drinks, his face still with a scowl.

"I would just like to let you know that your relationship with each other is not real and you will burn in Hell for being a homosexual." He glared down at them.

Phol was lost for words.

People have said harsher things but he had forgotten what it felt like to be told those things since slowly but surely times have been getting better.

Dam though, on the other hand, was not as lost in what to say.

For Dam, that was the last straw, "You know what? I don't care. Say whatever you want, but honestly, whatever you say does not matter. Our relationship is real and you're just a jealous twat because you can't find someone for yourself. Now thank you for the drinks and kindly leave before I call for your manager to tell them how you've been treating your customers and get you fired." He said, literally half standing up and ready to get up and ask one of the workers to call for their manager if the man said one more thing to them.

The waiter didn't though and just walked away angrily mumbling about how he didn't want to serve anyone gay.

Phol looked at Dam slightly surprised. "Where did all that come from?" He asked.

Dam just shrugged, as he sat back down, "I don't know" he said honestly as he took a deep breath in and continued, "I was just really mad and he was really bothering you and I was and still am starving since the food is taking forever and- oh shi- no shoot, oh shoot, the food. He's probably going to spit in it or something too because of what I just said" he said, worried, while his face began scrunching up in disgust at the thought of it.

"Wow, you swearing. It must be serious." Phol said, raising an eyebrow, "I can get us another server if you'd like." He offered and though Dam didn't and he never said it, he honestly found it adorable when Dam 'swore'.

Dam gasped, "Oh I did" and covered his mouth in embarrassment since he doesn't swear.

"I didn't even realize" he said speaking through a small opening between his fingers, because you know, breathing is important for some reason and then quickly muttered something along the lines of 'whatever you want to do' for the rest of what Phol said.

Before using his arms as a pillow and resting his elbows on the table while head lays in his hands.

"I'll ask the manager for a new server, okay?" Phol said, getting up.

He leaned in to whisper in Dam's ear with a low voice "And don't worry. You swearing is not only adorable but it also really turns me on too." He said and then gave Dam a quick peck on the cheek before going to management.

Dam blushed like crazy.

In the long time he and Phol have been together, Phol always found a way to make him blush and it was honestly unfair.

He always had a way that, despite there being dozens of people in the diner, he could make Dam turn pink in the cheeks.

Oh how glad he was that Phol had gone since he knew that Phol would enjoy the fact that he made him blush this bad and this easily and begin teasing him about it.

Phol came back to Dam, smugly smiling. "I have a good feeling we'll never have to deal with him ever again and our food will not be spat in." He said, crossing his arms contently.

Luckily, by the time Phol came back Dam had gotten back to normal.

Well, besides the fact that if Phol did something like that again, it'd happen once again.

Quicker than before.

So he just smiled to cover up why he'd been so quiet throughout the whole time Phol was talking and breathed out, "Good".

Phol smiled, "Also everything is on the house for the inconvenience." He said.

Dam chuckled, "That sounds good" he said and then joked, "now we wait and hope the we get the food before we become old and die".

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Phol said, taking a few gulps from his pink lemonade.  
  
Dam looked over to see if they were coming with their food, and saw they weren't yet and sighed.

He then turned his attention back to Phol, "we should play a game or something, you know, to pass the time." He offered. "I can go get one of the kids menus from the front with the crayons and we can play tic-tac-toe" he said, with a laugh.

It'd be so silly, but he didn't really care, grown men in their twenties can play tic-tac-toe if they want.

Phol smiled. "Well I am pretty bored. And also destined to win, due to your starvingness, so we should play." Phol agreed.

"Uh huh, yeah, okay" Dam nodded, sarcastically as he got up and walked towards the lady in the front.

When he got there he asked for a kids menu which caused the lady to look at him and then at their table, before just giving him two menus and choosing not to question why they needed it in the first place since they didn't have any kids with them.

Dam respected that and quickly said 'thank you" as he accepted the menus and make his way back to their table.

Phol eagerly took an orange crayon and menu from Dams hand and began to color in the octopus on the page, smiling, feeling like a kid.

Immediately forgetting about playing tic-tac-toe and asking Dam, with a smile, "What color is yours going to be?"

Dam smiled at Phol.

He truly looked like a child and it was adorable the way his face lit up when he colored the octopus.

He then laughed realized he hadn't answer yet and grabbed the blue crayon, showing it to Phol.

"Yours is going to be camouflaged into the water" Phol said, looking at the crayon then at Dam, his eyes, if possible, more blue than usual.

Dam sighed, "It's either blue or yellow and with yellow you can't see anything, so blue seems like the only logical choice" he said and then added, "plus, it matches your eyes".

Phol's cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head down so Dam wouldn't see him blushing as he continued to color it in, his tongue slightly sticking out while doing so.

Dam laughed at bit upon seeing Phol’s reaction, but decided not to tease him too much so he stopped and simply smiled at him.

His concentrated face was honestly the most adorable thing ever for Dam, from how his eyes never seem to leave what he was concentrating on and how his tongue sticks out slightly without him even realizing.

Phol finished coloring and smiled triumphantly. "Finished!" He grinned, showing Dam his neatly colored orange squid.

"It looks great" Dam replied, smiling at how excited Phol was whenever he had finished coloring in his squid.

"It's colorful and happy like you!" Phol smiled, happily, almost like a little kid.

He then gave the picture to his boyfriend, still smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it" Dam said, smiling at how happy Phol was and accepting it, "I'll cherish it forever"

"I love you." Phol smiled dreamily, looking into Dam's eyes for effect and also because he just loved Dam's brown eyes so much.

"Not as much as I love you" Dam smiled back, looking right back into Phol's eyes, fondly.

But quickly getting cut short when a lady came up to them with their food.

Phol then turned his attention from Dam to the last giving them their food, "Thank you." He said.

Dam just smiled at the lady and said, "thank you"

The lady smiling back at the cute couple and leaving to continue to do her job of having to take care of other tables.

~Time-skip~

After they finished their food and paid, the two made their way out the door and into the diner's parking lot where they parked.

As they were walking, Dam inched closer to Phol and reached over to grab his hand before arching over Phol's shoulder and placing a kiss on his cheek, saying "Thank you".

Phol looked at Dam, confused "What exactly am I being thanked for?" He asked, honestly not knowing the exact answer.

Dam smiled at him, thinking he looked cute when he was confused, "for actually getting up so that we could go out and for being such a great boyfriend in general" he said then added, "also, you're adorable when you're confused, by the way"

Phol blushed probably a thousand shades of red at that moment, but tried to play it off as cool as possible.

"Yeah right." He said, trying his best not to stutter, "You're the one who stood up for us in the first place."

Dam chuckled, "yeah, you're right. You're a terrible boyfriend. What was I even saying?" He joked.

Phol rolled his eyes, his face starting to turn back to normal and with his free hand, he flicked the side of Dam's forehead.

"Watch it, Howekk." He warned.

"Ow" Dam gasped, "what was that for Ledter?!?!?"

He then glared before letting out a small groan in annoyance and putting his lips together in a pout.

"It was for gloating." Phol said, rolling his eyes but then only moments later not being able to stay angry with Dam as he looked at him with the pouty face that Dam knew, no matter what, always got Phol to give in.

So he just sighed and gave Dam a quick kiss where he flicked him.

"There. All better now?" He asked sarcastically.

Dam sighed, "I wasn't gloating, I was just agreeing with you since you wouldn't take my compliment" "and no, I'm still sad" Dam added, crossing his arms.

Phol sighed. "Would ice cream make you feel better?" He asked, looking over at Dam.

Though he already knew the answer.

Dam smiled, and thought for a bit, "hmmmmmm. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I could go for ice cream." Phol shrugged, slightly tightening his grip on Dam's hand. "It can be the second part of our date." He offered.

Dam smiled, "well then, come on, let's go!" He exclaimed and practically started dragging Phol to the car.

Since the time it was taking them to get there was unbearably long.

Phol chuckled as he was basically dragged to the car.

~Time-skip to them reaching the ice cream place~

"Yes! We're here!" Dam exclaimed, excitedly, ready to practically jump out of the car.

Phol grinned at Dam's enthusiasm. "Don't get too much ice cream, we just had lunch." He chuckled, getting out of the car.

"You can never have too much ice cream" Dam replied, with a grin on his face as got out of the car.

He then closed the door behind him and made his way towards Phol's side.

Phol linked hands with Dam.

"Sure you can, it's not that hard to do." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I still don't think so" Dam answered, "but I guess you can get sick from too much of it. But I highly doubt that'd happen." He added.

Phol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's naivety.

"Whatever you say." He sighed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as they reached the door.

Dam just giggled and opened the door.

Upon entering the shop he had a huge smile on his face and as he walked over to the counter where they get the ice cream, it only got bigger.

"You're going to get sick." Phol said, eyeing Dam's massive ice cream cone comparing it to his normal ice cream cone.

Phol had gotten a mix of rocky road and vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone, and calmly ate his ice cream.

"I'll be fine, Phol" Dam reassured him, with a smile before getting his ice cream.

Which he spent about 5 minutes choosing a flavor and finally deciding on simple vanilla.

Phol rolled his eyes and continued to eat his ice cream, "Whatever you say." He mumbled.

Dam didn't really like the way his boyfriend was acting, it was too gloomy for a beautiful day like this.

So he took the initiative to try and fix it.

"Hey, hey Phol" he said, while chuckling mischievously.

And when Phol turned around to face him, he got ice cream on his nose since Dam was holding it right in front of him.

Dam then giggled and said, "Lighten up a bit, love".

Phol rolled his eyes and wiped the ice cream off his nose. "I am lightened up." He said in a bitter tone.

"Did I make it worse?!" Dam panicked, "oh I did, didn't it? I made it worse!" He cried out then put his head in his hands and said, "I am terrible".  
  
Before mumbling  a few inaudible stuff since his hand had covered his mouth.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault that I got into a bad mood." Phol rolled his eyes. "This rocky road is just terrible. I didn't want to tell you and ruin your fun." He explained, calmly.

Dam removed his hand and sighed in relief, glad it wasn't his fault as he reassured Phol, "I only have fun when you have fun" in a tone that said that should be obvious to him. And it was true he was only truly happy when he was with Phol and Phol was happy.

Phol smiled gently. "You can give me some of your ice cream, that would make me happy" He chuckled.

Dam smiled back at him and handed him the cone, kindly, "I would give you my entire ice cream cone as long as it makes you happy"

Phol didn't want the entire one in the first place though but as took a lick of Dam's ice cream he realized it was much better than his and shrugged "Yours is better then mine. Let's just share it."

"Okay" Dam giggled, "Just give it back to me when you're done, but don't take too long though since it will melt and be white and sticky and gross and if it gets on my shirt-" he said, then quickly stopped himself realizing what he is saying and shook his head, "I talk too much, don't I?"

Phol laughed a bit, "That time, yes. Most of the time, no. But it's okay, you talking makes me happy." He smiled, giving Dam his ice cream after eating a bit.

"Oh okay" Dam giggled back, the last thing he wanted to do was annoy Phol.

He loved him and always wanted to make him happy since that's how Phol makes him feel.

So he just smiled, accepted the ice cream from him, and continued eating it.


	10. Phan pt 4

-yo I'mma time-skip this-

Editing the video made Phil smile.

He could relive the happiest moment of his life, and share it with his subscribers.

No...more like friends.

"Surprise?" He put as a comment.

As soon as he uploaded it, comments started rolling in. "FIIIIRRRSSST!!1!!!!" a few of them said, to which Phil giggled at.

'Amazing, now watch the video.' He thought to himself and tweeted it out, putting it on Tumblr and Facebook as well.

It was starting off very well and the comments were nothing but supportive.

...until he refreshed the page.

'Wait, why were there more dislikes than likes?' He thought.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

So he refreshed it again and looked at the comments, hopping the likes were just a glitch or something because that many people couldn't possibly dislike the idea of them being together that much.

"Wow, I knew you two were fags all along." One read.

'What?' Phil thought.

No, that wasn't supposed to happen!

And suddenly the best moment in his life turned into the worst.

Phil was desperate.

He desperately looked for a positive comment.

Just one.

Just one would make him feel better about it.

All this negativity was getting to his head and he wished Dan was there to make him feel better.

Maybe sending him to rest so soon was a bad idea.

But he couldn't do anything about it now so he continued to scroll through the comments.

Scroll and refresh, scroll and refresh.

It went like that until he finally came across a jumble of positive comments that made him relax, even if it was just a little, they helped.

"Oh. My. God. Is this real? Is this a joke? IS THIS A JOKE LIKE THE V-DAY VIDEO?!?!?!?" It read and Phil smiled again before responding.  
  
"Haha, not a joke! Neither was the V-day video. I hope you don't die from too much Phan!" He typed back happily and suddenly the users and Phil's response to their comment became number one in the comments section due to the amount of likes and replies.

From that moment on Phil calmed down and continued to reply to positive comments about his and Dan's engagement.

During that time Dan was trying to go sleep.

Having calmed down from before, but still continuing to think about the video.

Thoughts like: 'how's everyone going to react? Will they like it? Will they hate it? Will they hate us? Will they think it was just a big joke?' flooded through his mind until he finally took a deep breath in, trying to clear the thoughts out of his mind.

As his thoughts began to calm down, he turned from lying on his back to onto his side abs trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

Phil happily walked into Dan's room, being as quiet as he could before getting in next to him and putting an arm around Dan to pull him closer to himself.

Phil wasn't tired.

Not at all.

But he sure liked to cuddle Dan.

Dan was half asleep when Phil came into his room.

Though his eyes were shut the whole time, he knew it was Phil who was lying there with him.

Not because he was the only other person in the flat, but reasons like: how he knew how Phil's embrace felt around him or how Phil's chest would always raise and fall with every breath as Dan snuggled his head into his chest.

Feeling comfortable.

Phil smiled at Dan.

The best kind of Dan was usually sleepy Dan in his opinion.

He was less loud and sarcastic so Phil cherished these times.

Times when Phil could run a hand through Dan's hair gently and sooth him to sleep.

Which is what Phil did exactly.

His smile kept on his face as he kissed the top of Dan's forehead whispering out a very quiet 'I love you' so he wouldn't wake up Dan.

Dan was practically gone by then, but he kept himself awake until he said "I love you" back, quietly.

And only after that, he was out like a light, his smile never once leaving his face since it got on it when Phil had first walked in.

Phil sighed contently.

He had everything he would ever need in his life.

Someone who loved him for him and vice versa.

Their small, two-person family was perfect and Phil wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Well, for now.

Maybe sometime in the future, their family could grow.

But until then, he's perfectly fine with just him and the man he could now finally call his future husband.

~time-skip~

Dan woke up and immediately felt his forehead.

It was no longer hot and he was so happy that his temperature was gone.

Well, as well as, no longer feeling like he was going to die of illness. (Again, exaggeration)

He quickly sat up and started to wake up Phil.

"PhilPhilPhil" he repeated, "Phil wake up, my fevers gone Phil."

Phil woke up slightly groggy but smiled nevertheless at his happiness.

"Dork." He said, grabbing Dan by his shirt and bringing him to his lips, properly kissing him.

"Loser" Dan replied as they had separated for a second to catch their breath.

And then continued the kiss by putting his arms around Phil's neck.

Phil had his hands around Dan's waist and as he pulled away to catch his breath before asking "Yeah, but who's marrying this loser? The dork. That's who." and continuing their long awaited kiss.

"But only because the dork loves the loser very much" Dan said into Phil's ear as he released from the kiss once again, only to be pulled back in by Phil.

Phil smiled into their kiss.

"I really missed kissing you." He said when they pulled away.

And it was true he did miss kissing Dan.

A week of not kissing Dan was probably one of the hardest things he had to do.

"Same, same" Dan agreed, letting out a small giggle "It was terrible, honestly terrible" he explained.

"But it's better now" he quickly added, with a playful smirk.

Phil smirked back, bringing Dan back and deepening the kiss before twirling a piece of Dan's hair as they continued.

Phil bit Dan's lip.

Not really hard, since he didn't want Dan to get hurt, but just enough for him to feel it.

And then, a minute later, he broke the kiss, needing to ask him something.

"Can I kiss your neck?" He asked, knowing Dan he either loved his neck being kissed or absolutely hated it.

Dan bit his lip and nodded, normally he hated it when people touched his neck or go near it, but at times like this, he absolutely loved it.

Phil smiled, "Just making sure." He said, going back to kissing him for a few moments before moving onto his neck.

Dan closed his eyes and smiled, running the hand that was around Phil's neck over his shoulders and his back while he used the other hand, to twist his fingers in Phil's hair.

Phil placed light kisses on Dan's neck, taking in the familiar scent of his soon to be husband.

Remembering his main reason for wanting to marry Dan so soon.

It was because in all honesty, Phil probably wouldn't be able to wait for 2022 just to be ironic.

He was absolutely positive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone as wonderful as Dan.

Dan kept smiling to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a great boyfriend- no, scratch that, future husband.

Husband, wow, how is it that one word could make his smile grow about 10 sizes bigger?

Well, maybe because the man he loves was going to be his husband soon.

Whatever it may be, he continued to smile as he slowly opened his eyes and said, "Hey Phil, I love you."

Phil leaned up to kiss Dan quickly on the lips.

"I love you too." He smiled back, but then suddenly perked up and gasped before suddenly saying "Our wedding should be 2022 themed!"

"Will we need a 'terrifying cross breed of Chris and Pj' as our best man?" Dan joked.

Phil thought for a moment about what that would exactly look like and grimaced, "God no, that would give me nightmares."

"Yeah, I agree" Dan shuddered, "I don't think I want to see that".

Phil took that off the list of ideas after then and exclaimed once again, excitedly, "Then we can have it Lions and Llamas themed!"

Dan chuckled, "that's a great idea" he said then added, "speaking of the wedding, have you read the comments for the video? Have the subscribers said what song they would like?"

"Yeah I read the comments, a lot of them suggested Thinking Out Loud, of course." Phil said, simply and Dan nodded in approval, he knew it.

"A lot of our fans were happy for us and a lot of people thought it was THE video all over again, same for our friends, without the whole THE video part thing though" Phil explained as he thought over the what had happened the night before, "but not only that, there were... bad comments also... but I tried to look for the good ones!" He quickly reassured as he saw Dan's face fall slightly.

Dan laughed at the beginning, "I was right" and frowned as he heard that the people being mean we're bothering Phil that much.

True, he knew some people wouldn't like the idea of them together and he was okay with that, and only hoped Phil would be too.

All he wanted to do was get Phil and all their fans to forget a all of the 'haters' and to not let people like that get under their skin.

Which is even the reason he created 'NicerInternet' in the first place.

But he didn't have too worry so much about Phil really, because he was glad Phil only focused on the good.

Dan could only imagine the heartbreak Phil would have gone through if he didn't.

"A lot of the comments in the beginning were mean." Phil sighed, falling back next to Dan and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm proud of you, you know" Dan said turning to him and smiling, picking his hand up and pushing a piece of Phil's hair out of his face.

Phil didn't say anything so he just continued,  "Normally people would have just let the bad comments get to their head, but you didn't. I mean, if I wasn't considered a walking definition of meme, and okay with it, I would have as well. But you're strong and I love you for that, I hope you know that. You deserve nothing but the very best" he said, his smile never leaving his face for the entirety of it, "And I'll always be here for you, no matter what"

"I almost let them get to me though." Phil sighed, "It was terrible, I wanted to rush in here and be with you as soon as I could." He said, honestly, snuggling into Dan's chest.

Dan gently ran his fingers through Phil's hair as he spoke, trying to soothe him.

"I haven't been talked to like that in a long time, honestly. But I saw nice comments and it made me feel better, and I knew you would want me to not let them get to me." Phil mumbled. "I'm glad I didn't let any of them get to me too much though." He quickly added.

Dan put his arms somewhat to Phil's side and put his hands together on Phil's chest, locking his fingers together and smiled, knowing he didn't really had to say anything and since the silence wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Phil smiled and snuggled more into Dan's chest as a way to get more comfortable.

"I love you." He mumbled against Dan's chest.

"I love you too" Dan smiled back, just enjoying this perfect moment.

Phil smiled at Dan's words, just listening to his voice made Phil fall in love with him all over again.

Even if it did slightly sound like Winnie the Pooh, it was okay because Phil loved Dan's voice.

He absolutely loved everything about Dan as it was, but the voice he had made him feel happy and safe.

~Time-skip~

"Hey Phil" Dan said, turning to Phil.

Looking from his computer screen, to Phil he said, "I think we should do a live show today"

Phil gave him a slightly confused looked on why so he then added, "You know, in case the subscribers have any questions about yesterdays video"

Phil nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. But if the questions get too personal, we're stopping the entire thing. Okay?"

"Of course." Dan said, giving Phil a reassuring smile, "One hundred percent, I would never make you answer any questions you weren't comfortable with."

Phil smiled back.

"That's just one reason why I fell in love with you." he stated.

Dan was always understanding with him.

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you too " Dan said, giving Phil a quick kiss and getting up.

Heading into his room to start the camera and tweeting about how they're going to have a live show in a few minutes.

Phil followed Dan, tweeting out about the liveshow.

'Questions about the Phan overload yesterday? Your questions will be answered in 120 seconds.' He tweeted out and put his phone back in his pocket until he needed it again.

Dan then sent out the notification for them to know it started and after a good amount of people logged on, he began with the usual "Hello Internet" and a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys." Phil smiled, holding Dan's hand out of the camera's view.

Dan chuckled at all the comments, since majority of them were like 'OMG PHAN' 'THIS IS CUTE' 'I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW' and etc... And answered a few questions while ignoring a few people.

Which he noticed that the rest of the chat was ignoring, as well as Phil.

Who was just answering questions as they came.

He felt accomplished and smiled throughout it all feeling like he's made a difference in the whole shitstorm of the Internet.

"'Do you have pet names for each other?' Amelia R asks." Phil read out, "Sometimes I catch myself calling him love or Dork, and to annoy him I call him Danny."

Dan rolled his eyes and added. "Sometimes I call him Loser and Philly, Philly mainly to get back at him for calling me Danny"

"Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I even got get a babe too." Phil chuckled and started towards the next question.

"'Can you two kiss to prove that Phan is real?' Asks Diana N. I mean, sure if you all have a death wish." He said, jokingly, "And now you're all saying that you'll die happy. Yes, well, you'll die and miss our wedding." He said, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Well, they knew that already" Dan chuckled and then turned to Phil before saying, "you talk a lot. Now shush up and kiss me", with a serious face.

"You love it when I talk." Phil smirked before cupping Dan's cheek and kissing him softly.

"Oh yeah I do" Dan said and smiled as they released from the kiss.

He then returned his attention to the chat and saw a comment that said '*dead*' and saw a few others that were along the lines of that before chuckling and saying "we told you".

"Amy P. says 'You two are so cute together I think I might have died!' Well I hope you didn't actually die of phan feels." Phil chuckled. "And thank you." He smiled.

"Elizabeth D. says, 'In your last video, Phil popped the question, which might I add made me ~Dan voice~ literally scream loud enough for my parents to come running in- Well, that went off topic, whatever, so when would the wedding be?'" Dan read the question aloud, then asked, "do I really say it that differently that now you guys have to say it in my voice?'"

Suddenly the comments popped up and majority of them simply said 'yes'.

"Off topic." Phil laughed at Dan before answering the question himself, "We have no idea when the wedding will be, but I just know that I couldn't wait to marry Dan." He smiled at Dan as he said the last part.

Dan rolled his eyes at Phil but couldn't help but smile as Phil spoke about how he couldn't wait to marry him.

And honestly, he was glad Phil had a low patience for things like this.

"Neither could I" Dan smiled and read through the comments, "come on guys, did you really think we would get married in 2022?"

He then looked at their responses and muffled a laugh, "Well then, we're not, we're changing the future." He joked, "let's just hope the 'Space Police' don't come for us".


	11. Pham pt 4

Phol smiled as he dragged his boyfriend up a hill.

It was a beautiful day outside, and Dam had suggested they went for a picnic, which was a great idea to Phol.

"Come on, slowpoke, the food will go bad by the time you get up here." he giggled from the top of the hill, setting down the basket and laying out the blanket.

"I'm so unfit" Dam groaned, as he was practically being dragged up a hill by Phol.

Whom, for some reason was actually happy for once to go outside whenever Dam said they should go out and have a picnic.

But, he Dam not to question it since Phol was actually okay with going and it was a very beautiful day.

So, he just smiled as they reached the top.

Phol smiled and kissed Dam.

"I really love you." He grinned happily before sitting down on the blanket.

It was very rare for Phol to be so happy, but ever since he met Dam, his life had changed.

It changed a lot.

He became happier and smiled more.

Phol usually hated going outside too, but Dam showed him how beautiful it could be.

So, with that, he was in a very good mood.

Dam giggled as they released from the kiss.

"I love you too" He said with one more small giggle as he sat down on the blanket across from Phol.

Smiling back at him as he slightly moved his fringe so it wouldn't cover his face.

It was bothering him and he couldn't really see with it blocking his eye.

'I really need a haircut' he thought, laughing to himself before returning his attention back to his boyfriend who was already unpacking the basket.

Phol took a white flower crown out of the basket and placed it on his own head as a sort of surprise for Dam.

"I got this to match yours." He smiled slightly as he took out the food Dam had packed.

"Wait, did you make chocolate covered strawberries?" He laughed slightly and Dam nodded, cheekily.

"You're cheesy, you know that?" He asked with a smirk, though both of them knew it wasn't a question.

"Awe Phol!" Dam exclaimed upon seeing the flower crown, "it's so cute! It suits you! I mean, it looks so cute on you!"

He was practically fangirling.

And even after dating for all this time, he still finds literally everything Phol does adorable.

Even though Phol doesn't think adorable would be the right word to explain himself and uses it more when he's talking about Dam.

Which Dam didn't mind.

He simply smiled at Phol as he pulled out the food and the strawberries.

He knew Phol would comment on the strawberries, but he loved them and Phol knew it.

So, Dam just giggled and said, "yes I'm cheesy. Very cheesy. But you love it!"

Phol smiled at him, "I really do. I mean, it wouldn't make sense if I didn't. I love absolutely everything about you, and I never want you to think for a second I don't." He said before taking the rest of their food out.

"That's good because I don't and I will never stop believing it. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Including my favorite flower crown." Dam smiled. "Which you got me. No, correction, which was the first one you got me" He added with a giggle, "which makes it my favorite"

Phol shook his head. "My choice in flower crowns is nothing compared to yours. You have all these nice ones that make you look pretty and my choice in flower crowns are bad." He scrunched his nose slightly, picking up a sandwich. "You never look bad in them, but they aren't the best choice."

Dam sighed, seemingly annoyed, "it's the thought that counts, weirdo!" He exclaimed.

But then the seemingly annoyed look quickly faded and it became a smile, "Even if it's a poop brown color like my eyes, I will still love it. Since it came from you." He then added, "Plus, they're nice. Especially the one you have right now. It goes good with your eyes. I taught you well" he giggled.

Phol rolled his eyes. "Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He stated fondly. "Even if they are a brown poop color."

He then smirked, adjusting his flower crown so it wouldn't slide off and took out a sandwich and passed it to Dam.

"And your point is?" Dan asked, a single eyebrow raised

Phil just smiled, "The point is your eyes would still be beautiful if they were completely black."

Dam rolled his eyes and began, "my eyes are such a generic color though. I mean most anyone with brown eyes feel that way. But anyway, thank you" he smiled back, cheekily, as he accepted the sandwich.

Phol smiled at him before biting into his sandwich and looking up at the sky.

It was a bit cloudy out, but you could still see the vibrant blues of the sky.

Besides that, you could make out little pictures with the big fluffy clouds.

"I see a cloud that looks like a bear." He observed.

Dam laughed, unwrapping the sandwich and looking up at where Phol was staring.

"I see it too!" He exclaimed, smiling, then continued looking before seeing another makeshift figure in the clouds.

Pointing at it, he called out "And look, that one looks like a llama"

Phol bit into his sandwich and looked to where Dam was looking before smiling at him.

"You're probably the most adorable person in the world." He said after swallowing his food.

"I'm really happy with all of this. Us, I mean. Without you I'm not happy at all. You're the rainbow in my monochrome life and I love you so much for being that." He said and sighed, "When I lost you because of some stupid mistake I made, I was so mad, sad, and scared. I was mad because I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me, sad because I drove you away, and I was scared because I didn't know if you would ever forgive me for being so terrible to you, Dan, and Phil. And when you did take me back, I was just so happy and I wanted to cry tears of joy. And then Phkl made me lose you again and I was even more terrified that I couldn't find you. And when I did find you, well I think you remember what happened. You make me so happy and you're the most beautiful person in the world, and honestly, I have no idea why you even took a second look at me, but I'm so happy you did take another look. You saw past all the terrible things I've done and you'll never know how grateful I am to have you in my life." He rambled.

Dam smiled at Phol, it was all so beautiful.

"That was beautiful Phol" he said, still smiling, wholeheartedly and leaning towards Phol to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Reminding him that he loves him.

Though whenever he had released from the kiss, he continued "Me too Phol, me too. What we have is great and beautiful all in itself. I honestly cannot imagine myself with anyone besides you. You're the reason I smile everyday. Before we met, believe it or not, I wasn't always as happy and chirpy as I am now. And you're to thank for all of it. So, thank you." He finished, though he wasn't...finished.

"Back whenever I was 'mad' at you, I wasn't actually mad. I was just hurt and you know me," he laughed, "I don't deal well with stuff like that. Even though I knew you didn't really care for Dan the way you care for me, I couldn't help but feel like I could be easily replaced. I mean, I usually am. You were the only actual friend I had in my life. Everyone else came and gone but you, you've stuck with me and I love you for that" he was starting to cry, except this time, unlike the times before, it was tears of joy.

Phol shook his head when he heard that Dam thought he could be replaced.

"Well to me you're irreplaceable. No one compares to you, you're one of a kind in my eyes. You're so wonderful, and you try to see the best in everyone. You're better person than I can ever be, but it won't matter, because when I'm with you, I'm the best version of myself and I never want that to stop." He said, smiling then sighed lightly, like he could breathe better.

"We've never really talked about a future for us, but I know I just want it to be with you." He said moving next to Dam as he laid his head down  onto Dam's lap, the rest of his body flat so he was looking up at the clouds and Dam as well.

"The way I picture it, we live in a nice house together. It's not a big house, but it also isn't small, it's perfectly in the middle. It's also something we bought together. It would have a nice garden with flowers and some of the greenest grass, the house would be a mix of our favorite colors, and every day I can wake up to your face and think of how perfect my life with you is, even though right now it's not too far from there pretty perfect." Phol confessed.

"I don't really care how it goes for us, I just want it to be with you for the most part."

"That sounds amazing, Phol. Absolutely amazing. Especially since it's going to be with you. Though anything with you sounds great! I know that sounds cheesy, like that one Justin Bieber song, (no not to be confused with Jystin Boeber), but I don't really care what happens to us in the future. As long as we're together." Dam said, smiling down at Phol, "we could even possibly have kids or just a kid."

He then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck upon remembering that they haven't actually talked about that before and continued, "Even though we haven't really talked about it that much, I know how you love kids and I remember a few years back, when we started dating, I asked you about how you felt about having kids and you liked the idea."

Phol smiled up at him. "Of course we can have kids, our lives would be even better with kids." He said.

"I think we should have two." Phol added and the decided to add in a little joke, "And maybe we can have a pet too. Like a rock."

"Oooh! Can we?" Dam exclaimed, "I already have a perfect name for it. How does Rocky sound?" He questioned, a mischievous smile playing on his face, as he knew that was the most generic name for a rock. Like naming someone Bob, or naming a bear Beary, or naming something pink Pinky.

"Now I'm scared of what you'll try to name our kids." Phol rolled his eyes. "Bob and Emily?" He suggested, sarcastically, though he knew that Dam liked the other universes more common names

"No," Dam groaned then chuckled lightly, "those are such overrated names"

He knew Phol was joking.

"So what would you name our kids?" Phol asked. "I mean, I like the name Samantha for a girl."

Dam nodded, "Samantha's nice. I like Samantha. And it's not just me, it's what 'we' would name 'our' kids Phol."

Phol rolled his eyes. "Yours, mine, ours, all the same. If we're going to have kids of our own. They need names. Name one."

"I've got a few" Dam giggled, "but that's for another day and plus. We'll probably end up coming up with the names together. And by together, I mean with Dan and Phil too because their input in name above all " he added.

Phol chuckled a bit before snuggling in Dam's chest. "Don't we always." He mumbled jokingly, his hands wrapping around Dam and nuzzling his head into his stomach. "I can't wait until the day we get married and start a family." He said sleepily.

Dam put his arms around Phols waist and nuzzled his head into Phols black hair. "Me too," he murmured, trying to make it audible to Phol and not have it muffled by hair.

Phol smiled. "You make me so happy you know that? I used to be so miserable; I hated everything and everyone because everything and everyone hated me. But you didn't hate me. You showed me what it meant to have love in someone's life. You make me smile, laugh, and you make me feel loved. I've never had that before you." He said. "And I can never thank you enough for that." He added.

"You don't have to thank me" Dam said, shaking his head and giggling at the same time, "you do the same for me."

He then smiled and continued, "Especially back when we first met, when we were younger. Before that everything was in monochrome, black and white, yes, even with all the pastel in my life. Shocker" he mocked, rolling his eyes, "The only things that made me smile before you were; pastels, flower crowns and puppies. But you know that already" he said, matter-of-factly, "and still now, but with the exception of you. My main reason to smile."

Phol grinned. "As practice for having kids one day, we should get a puppy." Phol suggested. "Since they make you smile so much, we should get one."

"I already have you..." Dam said, with a small laugh, then added "though I wouldn't mind a cute fluffy little guy or girl walking around. Honestly, I have loved puppies forever."

Phol rolled his eyes, even though Dam couldn't see it. "Well we're getting two so we can tell our kids they were named after dogs." He joked. "And you are a lot more mature than I am." He shrugged lightly.

"Me? Mature?" Dam joked, "Have you met me? I am the literal walking, talking human version of Winnie the Pooh. Except I'm dressed more like Piglet with all the pink I wear" he added.

Phol rolled his eyes and mumbled. "It was a compliment, stupid." He said then added "I think you look beautiful in all that pink. You look pretty in the pink too. Very pretty and beautiful."

Dam crossed his arms and whined, "I'm not stupid, stupid. You're stupid" as a joke, causing him to fall into a fit of giggles right after. Laughing at his own childness "Awe, thank you" Dam gushed, but stopped whenever he realized "but wait a minute, did you just quote a title of a 1980's film?"

Phol rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "You know I can't go a day without quoting movie titles"

Dam nodded, "true and it's pretty annoying most of the time"

"You're so lucky you're the only person allowed to tease me." Phol shrugged, taking Dam's flower crown and playing with it.

"No you cannot" Dam agreed, before looking at Phol confused and asking "why'd you do that?" referring to his missing flower crown in Phol's hand.

Reaching his hand out as a sign for him to hand it over.

Phol pulled the flower crown closer to himself, to show he was not giving it back anytime soon.

"I like pretty things. This is pretty and I like it." He responded bluntly.

"But-" Dam said, giving Phol and sad look and a pout growing on his face. Upon seeing the look on Phols face which showed he wasn't going to give it back he whined, "Seriously Phol?"

Phol rolled his eyes playfully and took the flower crown he was wearing off of his head and placed it onto Dam's instead before placing Dam's flower crown onto his own.

"We'll just trade for today." He grinned, "how does that sound?"

Dam smiled at the thought of wearing Phol's flower crown. "Okay!" He perked up, "I like your flower crown! Let's do that!"

Phol smiled back at Dam. "I'm so lucky to have you." He said, thinking aloud.

Dam arched his back over and kissed Phol's forehead, "as am I".

Phol blushed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked sheepishly.

Dam nodded with a reassuring smile, "yes, but it's okay because I thought it was really cute"

Phol smiled back at him. "You're so sappy, I want to throw up." He joked.

"Oh" Dam said, realizing what Phol just said, "ewwwww" he looked away with a slightly disgusted face at the thought of puke at the moment.

Phol smiled contently and closed his eyes for a moment. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked when he opened his eyes again.

"Hmmmmm" Dam said, putting two fingers to his chin and gently tapping it. Supposedly thinking. "I think so".

Phol laughed a bit. "Well I do. A lot. Even more than that. Probably more than you do." He said, smirking towards the end.

"Awe, that's cute" Dam said, lowering his hand to Phol's cheek so he could stroke it.

And he does, smiling "but no. I don't think that's possible."

"Oh sorry did I say love? I meant hate." Phol teased but his joking time didn't last too long as he said, "Kidding, I don't think anyone could hate you, considering the fact that you're basically an angel."

Dam rolled his eyes at the first part, saying "yeah whatever" then sighed, before grinning back at him, chuckling a bit and saying, "I wouldn't really call myself an angel. But you on the other hand".

Phil groaned, "Stop mixing us up. We've talked about this before. Angels don't go to hell. They also don't try to kill their brothers." He pointed out.

"Oh please" Dam breathed out, looking up at the sky, "I'm no angel. I kinda wanted him dead too." Taking a deep breath, then continued, "he was just so annoying and he never gives up and I feel like that'd be the only way we would be sure we wouldn't have to be bothered by him again. I mean, he's your brother. Usually in the Void it's one person here for one person back where Dan and Phil are. But in some cases, like yours, it's two. For me, it's one. And since you guys are practically the same person, though I hate to say it, even though you're much nicer and much more considerate and actually.... I'm getting off topic here, but you know what I mean."

"I've always been told how special he was to be there, but in actuality he's just a ruder, more evil punk version of me." Phol sighed, closing his eyes. "He honestly had never done anything even remotely important in his entire life. He grew up into an asshole that steals from everyone and gets away with it. Or at least attempts too. And you just want him dead, you didn't fire a gun to him." He said. "Well, you could have, you just didn't have a gun to shoot. Or any hands to shoot with." He added.

"But, I mean, I would do it though. If the tables were turned and we switched places." Dam said, as though he was reminding him.

"I know you would, you're tougher than people think. You're absolutely adorable and tough." Phol reassured him.

"Yeah, I'm tough" Dam thought out loud, liking hearing the words come out of someone else's mouth and smiling.

"As tough as a teddy bear." Phol teased. "It's good because you're cuddly." He smiled.

Dam scoffed, rolling his eyes and letting a quiet yet unamused "fight me".

Phol rolled his eyes. "I can carry you like you're a feather." He chuckled.

"No you can't!" Dam exclaimed defensively, pulling his hands away from Phol and crossing his arms.

Phol rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, I guess I'll have to prove it to you." Phol smirked before picked up Dam bridal style with ease.

Dam yelped in surprise at Phol suddenly holding him.

It took him a second to realize what exactly happened.

Whenever he did, he huffed out, "you're just showing off. And it's probably not as easy as you're making it out, I mean, I'm pretty chubby."

"No no, you're pretty light for me." Phol shrugged. "If you want more proof I can toss you in the air. Or hold you with one arm." He suggested, lightly picking up his arms when he mentioned tossing Dam into the air.

Dams eyes opened wide at the thought of being thrown up in the air, "uh. ummm." He stuttered, "No, it's fine. You don't have to!" he added, maybe a little too quickly.

Phol smiled down at him. "It's just like old times, except you used to be a bit taller than me, I used to do this all the time." He laughed, ducking his head down to kiss Dam on the cheek.

Dam was feeling slightly paranoid.

"I won't ever let you fall, don't worry." He reassured him.

"Pfffft" Dam said, rolling his eyes at how smug Phol felt about being taller than him once again. But his 'sassy' attitude dropped once he felt Phol’s kiss on his cheek, replacing it with a slight blush, causing him to turn around slightly and nuzzled himself in Phol’s chest. Only looking up for a second to say, "I know, I know."

"You're like a kitten. I should call you kitten because you're like a kitten." Phol teased. "Does kitten want a snack? Does he want a chocolate covered strawberry or the rest of kitten's sandwich? Does kitten want his boyfriend to feed both these things to him?" He continued to tease, using a high-pitched voice that's usually used for talking to baby animals.

Dam looked over at Phol for a good minute; just simply glaring at him for thinking it was okay to talk to him like he was some sort of child.

"Put me down" he warned, not looking at Phol but also not getting comfortable like he was before.

He simply lay there with his arms crossed, waiting for Phol to fulfill his request and let him go.

Phol pretended to think and in his normal voice said, "I don't think that's possible, kitten."

"Phol, seriously. Put me down. I'm not in mood," Dam continued, in an annoyed voice.

Any other time this would be alright, but now he thought it was really annoying for Phol to be treating his this way right after he was trying to convince him that he wanted to be taken seriously.

Phol sighed and put him back down, quickly apologizing "Okay, I'm sorry for making you mad."

Dam steadied himself as he took a deep breath in.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." Already feeling bad about what he had said and how he was reacting just a couple minutes before.

"No, I should have respected what you wanted at first. I'm sorry." Phol said.

Dam gave him a small smile and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you".

Phol smiled and blushed when Dam kissed his cheek. "I love you too." He smiled.

"Haha," Dam laughed, "since that's settled. Come on, let's go back to our picnic before it gets dark and we have to go" he finished.

Grabbing Phol’s hand and guiding him to sit down and taking the seat right across from him.

Both taking their original spots next to where they left their food.

Phol gave Dam a small smile. "Can I still call you kitten as long as I don't talk in that voice?" He asked.

Dam nodded, "Sure you can, Phol".

Phol smiled. "I have the best boyfriend."

Dam laughed, "Haha, you just took the words right out of my mouth".

Phol rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, stop mixing us up."

Dam rolled his eyes, "why can't you just accept that you're perfect? I mean, I easily accept that I'm a close second".

"I can't accept that title because you exist. And you're perfect. And the best boyfriend in the entire world." Phol said with a serious look on his face.

"You're being too modest." Dam sighed, and then giggled when he realized, "and I'm being a hypocrite because I'm basically doing the same thing".

"Fine, we're both equally great." Phol rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Also, you are always a hypocrite." He teased with a smirk.

"Haha, that sounds good" Dam agreed, with a smile but then rolled his eyes, "me? Always a hypocrite? I have been no such a thing. Never ever." He said, shaking his head.

"You're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met, but I still love you." Phol smiled. "I would reach over and kiss you but I'm too lazy." He shrugged.

Dam sighed, "And you're the laziest person to ever walk the Earth" he mock laughed, "well, you know, if you did actually walk and I didn't always have to force you out."

"I work out!" Phol defended himself. "Occasionally." He added.

Dam looked at him smugly, he'd won this.

"But at least I can walk up a hill without any trouble. Unlike some people." Phol said, bringing up earlier and not ready to admit defeat just yet.

Dam sighed, putting his arms in front of him as though they were a barrier between the two.

His voice rose, as it usually does when he gets defensive, "I am clumsy and you know it! I mean have you seen me cook? Or even do something as simple as walk up stairs?" He said then took a deep breath, looking back at Phol, realizing he was talking so fast he hadn't realized he had stopped breathing that whole time that he spoke.

Phol frowned, "Hey, I think it's cute when you're clumsy." He said, getting up to sit next to him. "I mean, do you fall up the stairs sometimes? Yes. Do you sometimes flip the grilled cheeses onto the stove instead of back on the pan? Yeah. But I think everyone's done it at least once." He said in a soft voice.

Dam was uncertain, so Phol tried again,

"You just happen to do those things more than once. And that's okay, it makes you just a bit more human than everyone else, love." Phol assured him, hopefully.

Dam nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right".

Relaxing a bit and looking at Phol, he said "Thank you" with a small meek smile.

Glad he has someone as nice as Phol to reassure him of things like this.

He had always been a bit self-conscious, though he didn't like to show it.

But somehow, Phol knew and not only did he know that, he also somehow always knows how to make him feel better about it.

Phol smiled back at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I just don't want too see you putting yourself down like that. You're always going to be something more than a clumsy person to me." He smiled, resting his head on Dam's shoulder.

Dam gave Phol a kiss on the top of his head and said, "Alright. I'm sorry.."

Looking down at his head for only a second, when he kissed it and then turning to face the street and watching as the cars pass by.

Not quite minding that it was getting dark, since he absolutely loved the stars.

Not really the dark, but the stars and the moon and all the lights in the darkness.

That may sound poetic, but in all seriousness he was just a sucker for stars and laying down on the grass and stargazing.

Phol smiled, shutting his eyes briefly before asking "So, do you want to eat those chocolate strawberries?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll grab them. Hold up" Dam said, reaching over Phol to grab them. Not wanting to bother Phol and make him move, since he looked comfortable.

When he finally reached it, he picked up the plate and put it down in front of them, grabbing one and turning to Phol.

With a smile he asked, "You want one?" Putting it in front of him so he can see what Dam meant.

Phol smiled back at him, "Mhm." He said, nodding and taking the strawberry and beginning to eat it.

It was delicious, as always.

"I should go outside more often if I get to eat food and spend time with you." He smiled after swallowing.

"Haha, yes!" Dam grinned, "you don't know how long I've been trying to get you to actually enjoy going outside"

He doesn't wait for an answer though before continuing, "A long time and forcing you out doesn't count" he giggle added.

"Yes it does." Phol snorted. "The only way I'll like it is if you're with me and we have food."

"Food because that's a life necessity and it's good. But more you because I need you in order to live." He shrugged then upon realizing what he said, groaning before adding "Sorry that was sappy."

Dam rolled his eyes at the first part but then continued on listening until Phol stopped and he spoke; "I didn't really understand the second to last thing you said, but I'mma just pretend I did and go 'Aweeeeee'" he said, squealing the last part.

"It was something about me needing you. Really sappy. Don't tell anyone I'm a romantic sap with you" Phol said as he ate another chocolate strawberry.

"But I think it's adorable that you're a 'romantic sap'" Dam admitted, with a shrug as he grabbed a strawberry as well and ate it.

Phol scrunched his nose. "No it makes me less intimidating." He whined, imitating a child.

"But you aren't intimidating" Dam replied simply, then shrugged, "well to me anyway. For me, you're the least intimidating, sweetest, most loving and caring person ever." He added, giving Phol a loving look.

"And only for you. Everyone else isn't good enough for all of that. To me at least." Phol shrugged at the last part.

Dam stopped and thought for a second, then began, "Yeah, I guess" he said, before turning his once thoughtful face into a smile and saying, "and that's because they don't love you as much as I do"

"Correct! Winner wins a kiss." Phol smiled back at him before cupping his cheek and kissing him softly, smiling at him with they pulled away. "I love you." He added.

"I love you too" Dam smiled, "MY romantic sap."

"Just between me and you though, No one else needs to know." He added.

"And only your romantic sap." Phol smiled at him at the second part. "I'm okay with people knowing I'm in love with you, but I'm still going to be scary to everyone else. Or at least try to be scary." He shrugged near the end.

"But really, how deeply I love you is only my business and yours." He smiled before kissing him again.

Dam gently nodded upon them separating from the kiss, "I agree." He said then looked up at the sky a bit and thought about how he couldn't believe this.

He has the most amazing boyfriend who is just... Perfection.

And he's all his.

"Jeez," he said aloud, making his thoughts into words, "where did I find you?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that already?" Phol teased him with a giant grin on his face.

Dam didn't say anything due to his sarcastic answer.

"I'm glad we met." Phol added, seeing exactly that and deciding to change the subject in hopes of clearly the tension.

"Hmmm" Dam said out loud as though he was thinking, then shook his head and continued, "I don't think I do actually."

Phol rolled his eyes at his boyfriends 'humor'.

"Maybe I need to be refreshed on it," he added smugly, "because I clearly remember meeting a sweet sappy guy, who was and is my best friend, named Phol Ledter, not a sarcastic teasing twat." "I mean, might as well be dating myself" he joked.

"I may have turned into a sarcastic teasing twat, as you put it, but you changed into a handsome and successful man that I'm proud to even say that I love more than anyone else." Phol smiled kindly, "so I think we both changed for the better."

"Awe thanks Phol!" Dam gushed, he had a habit of doing that, with a smile before giving Phol a hug and peck on the lips, "you always know the perfect thing to say at the perfect time".

He looked down at the ground, having not yet released from the hug.

He sighed contently, "I'm glad we met too. I have so much to thank you for and I just, honestly, cannot imagine my life without you. You were and are such a big part of it and I have to thank you for that"

Phol shook his head, "No need to thank me if I love everything about being a part of your life." He said, "but you can pay me back with kisses and an equal amount of hugs." He smile/added.

The atmosphere was crisp as quiet at this time, "I can imagine myself without you, but it's not something I like to think about. I mean, I'd be worse than Phkl if it weren't for you. You bring out the good in me. And I repaid you by making you not become a doctor." He chuckled.

"Well then, I guess we both did change... Wait is that the right word? Whatever, each other, for the better" Dam smiled. "And I'm so thankful for that, I'm pretty sure I would have died in medicine. And I'm not even over exaggerating it" he said.

"And as for that repayment" he giggle added cheekily added before giving Phol another kiss on the cheek.

Phol smiled and leaned into Dam.

"Whatever I did to deserve someone like you I'll never know." He smiled at Dam.

Dam gave him another kiss, this one on the lips, "I do" he said, "you were and are one of the greatest and sweetest best friends and boyfriends that a person can ask for. You helped me out through so much in my life, through everything. Never once leaving my side or making me doubt that you actually loved me. You always make me feel loved and cared for. Which, the least I could do is reciprocate it"

"It was always the intention to make you feel loved and cared for." Phol smiled. "Even though I messed up, you forgave me." He sighed. "Which probably was hard for you, considering how stubborn you are." He teased with a grin, trying to draw back to the happiness.

Dam playfully hit Phol on the arm and said, "I'm not that stubborn". Even though they both knew that wasn't true. He giggled a bit, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper, before saying, "now, I just sound more hypocritical". The ghost of a smile still present on his face.

Phol rolled his eyes with a smile. "Stubborn, hypocritical, when will the list end?" He teased.

"It's a good thing though that you're also cute, funny, smart, and that list is never going to end either." He added truthfully.

Dam simply shrugged at the first part, but at the second part, grabbed Phol's hand and looked into his eyes.

Smiling gently before saying, "well then, I guess that's something we both share".

"Though I may not be as smart as you, I can read palms." Phol shrugged as he took Dam's other hand and turned it over, staring at the lines in his palm.

"Interesting..." He nodded.

Dam cocked his head a bit to the side, confused on what Phol was talking about. "Wait. What's interesting?" He questioned.

"The palm of your hand. It says here that..." Phol paused for a second to gasp and looked up at Dam.

"You're a nerd." He said with a serious look on this face.

Dam gasped, a full on over exaggerated gasp. "No way!" He exclaimed, then turned to the sky, and pointed at a single star.

"Well, you see that star?" He questioned, not really waiting for an answer, before saying "it says you're a nerd too."

Phol gasped as well, it was a well over exaggerated gasp.  

"Wow!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth to add to it.

"See the moon over there?" he pointed to the full moon and Dam nodded, he did see the moon.

"It's full. Like how you will be tonight." Phol smirked.

"I-" Dam stuttered.

Obviously not expecting that at the moment.

Though talk like that was nothing new from Phol.

His face flushing pure red, but not quite going against the idea.

So he giggled quietly to himself.

A giggle you would expect from a young schoolgirl, not a guy in his early twenties.

But since the topic of sex always gets him giggly, it was understandable.

Phol couldn't help but enjoy the position he could put Dam in when he talked about something as simple as sex.

"That star says I'm getting laid later." Phol added through a whisper into Dam's ear, pointing at a star.

"I didn't know you knew how to read stars too, Phol" Dam replied, in fake shock.

"Though I don't think you're that good at it since you were a bit off." He looked at that same star and said quite smugly, yet his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "It's actually "not getting laid"". He said then stuck his tongue out to add to the effect.

Phol rolled his eyes. "You're reading the wrong star silly. It's the one to the right of that one." He said. "The moon is also saying that we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can read the moon too," he added.

"Wow" Dam said, "I have a talented boyfriend. He can read stars, moons, and palms. As well as a little extra later on, in response to the moon". He winked, before continuing, "Though he'll have to wait, since his boyfriend, who loves him very much, still doesn't feel like going home." He giggled, "Especially since they haven't finished their chocolate strawberries yet, that his boyfriend generously made. And perfectly, might I add".

Phol smiled and giggled a bit at the first part. "This guy has an amazing boyfriend, as far as I can tell. Not everyone can make a perfect chocolate strawberry, never mind probably 30 of them, on top of that being a bit clumsy. But that just proves how amazing his boyfriend is." He grinned. "And I can say for a fact that he loves his boyfriend more than any star can tell." He added.

Dam smiled, but gave Phol a questioning look, just moments later quirking an eyebrow and asking, "what about the moon?"

"Hmm?" Phol hummed before realizing what he meant. "Oh. Well I think the moon has an okay guess. But it's still more than what the moon thinks." He smiled.

"Wow, if the moon doesn't even know how much, it must be a lot." Dam said, as though he was thinking aloud, "Probably even as much as his boyfriend loves him, which is a lot all in itself" he added, with a small nod.

"Probably? You mean definitely. Because I definitely love you as much as you love me. Possibly even more than that." Phol grinned.

"I don't know Phol" Dam replied, simply, "I love you a lot. Like A LOT."

Phol was about to say something but got cut off by Dam speaking once again.

"Do you really want to compare however much you love me to that and-" he began, but then stopped and said, "You know what. I'm sure you're right" with a smile back.

"I'm sure I'm right too." Phol said in a half sarcastic voice. "Now, let’s finish the strawberries you worked so hard on. A masterpiece made by you should never go to waste."

Dam leaned over to Phol and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. A small, but nevertheless loving, smile completely visible on his face as they separate. He looked into Phol's eyes and said, "You're the only masterpiece I need"

Phol smiled and blushed. "Awe, Dam. That's so sweet." He gushed a bit. "Look at me, I'm becoming my adorkable boyfriend and gushing over every little thing he does." He joked, and kissed him shortly, but lovingly to make sure he knew he loved how adorkable Dam was. "So does this mean we get to have sex when we get home?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Dam rolled his eyes and giggled slightly. Playfully hitting Phol on the arm at the last part, but never-the-less agreeing. He winked, and then casually added, "but only as long as we could have cuddles afterwards".

"Of course, that's one of the best parts of you. Your cuddles. I don't think the words 'no' and 'cuddles' can be used in the same sentence when it comes to you." Phol smiled. "Your cuddles are like hugging a warm cloud. And when we kiss it's like kissing a warm cloud too." He added. "Your cuddles are too perfect to pass up."

Dam smiled, "that was very adorable Phol, but you're not only saying it because of the sex, are you?" He added, fake eyeing him suspiciously.

Phol rolled his eyes. "Tell me one time I told you I didn't want to cuddle you." He challenged.

Dam thought for a moment, but then shook his head, "nah, I got nothing".

"I love you too much to lie. Now it's a fact. I mean, I don't even lie to you when I eat your cereal either because we all know that happens a lot." Phol shrugged at the last part, devouring a few chocolate strawberries after he spoke.

Dam rolled his eyes at the cereal example; he was still not a fan of Phol eating his cereal.

Even after all these years.

He then chuckled lightly and said, "At least you don't lie".

"Not to you at least. I might lie to other people but when it comes to you I always tell the truth." Phol shrugged.

"It's mostly because lying in a relationship will make the other person lose trust. And I really want to keep our trust." He added.

"I really want to keep our trust too." Dam agreed, "It's probably one of my favorite things about this relationship."

"It was built on trust and that trust is not and shall not be broken" he added as he found himself playing with a loose strand from his sweater sleeve, and smiling slightly to himself as he spoke.

"Good. We're on the same page then." Phol smiled. "Unless you're actually cheating on me." He said with fake suspension.

"Yes, because I'm cheating on you yet I don't even leave the house without you." Dam rolled his eyes and said, in a sarcastic tone. "Like me without you is as rare as spotting a rare Pepe, rare" he added.

"You could be cheating on me with someone better and over Skypee. I wouldn't know." Phol said equally as sarcastic. "But lucky you, I know you well and enough so I trust you enough and love you way way way more than enough, you meme." Phol teased.

"Better?" Dam scoffed, "there's no such thing for me. It's you and only you". He took a deep breath, then continued, "good" a small smile was on his face before he let out a light chuckle, "and I didn't chose the meme life. The meme life chose me"

"You MEME, didn't you mean 'choose meme'?" Phol smirked at the pun.

Dam simply facepalmed at Phol's reply.

"Come on, you love meme." Phol giggled.

Dam sighed, then got up and walked up towards Phol's back. Putting his hands on both of Phol’s shoulders and taking a deep breath in before using all his weight and energy to push him over.

Then, as he successfully did so, quietly returning back to his spot and just simply watching.

Not saying a word.

"Hey what are you- AH!" Phol yelled as he fell.

"How did you- How are you- Do you lift weights when I'm not around?" Phol asked, crawling over to him before adding "Also, RUDE."

Dam simply shook his head and shrugged.

He had to admit, it was pretty difficult to push Phol over.

He's never really been the strongest or most athletic person.

And Phol was more, how you say, "built" than he was.

But he made it work, somehow.

He smiled a bit at his accomplishment.

Then, only moments later, thoughts of how long it would take for Phol to be annoyed by him not actually responding to him, filled his mind.

Causing him to giggle quietly to himself as he planned to do so.

"Are you not talking to me?" Phol asked, using his (bad) acting skills to pretend sadness.

Dam simply shrugged, but was honestly laughing on the inside.

No matter how much he loves Phol, Phol's terrible at acting.

And he even knows it.

Which makes it even funnier.

"What if I was about to ask you a life changing question? Like if I asked you if you would marry me or not? Would you not talk to me then either?" Phol rolled his eyes and starting to get annoyed.

Dams eyes opened wide in shock from the question and the thought of it.

A small blush tinted his cheeks but then slowly his eyes returned back to their original size, realizing how awkward he may look.

Though the light pink color did not leave.

He took a deep breath in and spoke, "No, if it was really important. I'd talk." He then added, "I was just messing with you anyway", with a small and innocent smile.

"Good, because I thought you were mad at me for using the word meme too many times." Phol sighed in relief. "But it wasn't very nice. Oh however will you repay me for this emotional damage?" He teased him.

Dam rolled his eyes in response before giving Phol a quick kiss on the cheek. He then sighed and asked, "Is that good? Because you know, I could easily stop talking again" he added, sounding a bit smug but his face not showing it.

Though, that's how you know he's joking. Dam's not really the 'smug' type and only tries to be when he's joking.

"A kiss on the cheek for emotional stress?" Phol gasped over dramatically. "I need a five minute make out session at least." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Dam. "You're just bluffing." He smiled, going along with the joke.

"Nope," Dam shook his head, "I'm being honest. No bluffing here" he added, trying to suppress a laugh because of how funny he found this whole conversation.

Phol tried his best to hold back his smile, but it still showing through. "Don't be mean, Dammy. That gave me a lot of emotional stress. I deserve more than that." He said, trying not to smile or laugh too much.

Dam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea what you're talking about Phol" he said through a small smile. "I thought that was a pretty good way to say sorry." He added, in an almost challenging tone.

Phol pretended to be frustrated with him. "You made me think you were mad at me! It was stressful." Mumbled Phol, looking down dramatically.

"You're stressful" Dam sighed before shaking his head and placing his head on his hands to add to the mood.

"But you love me and that's why we're having sex later." Phol grinned.

Of course he had to bring up the sex again.

(Fun fact: Phol, as said on Urban Dictionary actually means "a kind of person who likes sex". You're welcome for that, the more you know)

Dam looked up from his hands and at Phol, "Jeez, you're literally worse than a teenage boy"

He took a deep breath in and stood up.

"You're lucky I love you," he said as he looked down at Phol and put his hand out to help pull him up, "Well, are you coming? Or what?" He asked.

"I know I'm lucky." Phol smiled up at him. "Oh yeah, I am." He said, taking his hand and getting up.

Stopping himself from saying a joke about the 'are you coming' part and holding Dam's hand in his, smiling at him. "I love you a lot you know?"

"Well, I sure hope you do" Dam laughed, as he pulled Phol up, with a just a small bit of difficulty, but he managed.

He smiled to himself a bit, with the pushing Phol over and pulling him up twice in one day, he felt like he was getting stronger.

Though it's not like Phol's much bigger than him, just a bit bigger and an inch or so taller than him.

Not counting the usual age gap.

"Oh Dam, you're so strong, lifting me off the ground like that!" Phol pretended to swoon. "So much stronger than I, oh man, how ever did I win you over?"

"Oh my-" Dam said, while cringing.

"Did you just-" he asked but cut himself off, not even wanting to finish the sentence.

So instead he just stood up and picked up the basket before making his way towards the car, they had already packed up everything anyway, saying nothing but knowing Phol would follow.

Phol giggled and went after him. "Am I even your type, Dam-senpai?" He joked as he caught up to him. "Can we kiss Dam-senpai?" He said in a low voice.

Dam looked at him, confused. But simply shrugged it off. His boyfriends pretty. odd. and he knew/knows it. He let out a sigh before shaking his head and asking, "What even, Phol? You're older than me"

Phol grinned, "It's fun to act like that sometimes!" He chuckled. "You still love me though." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at him jokingly.

"Sadly" Dam sighed, but then only a minute later smiled.

He pulled the picnic basket up a bit and started carrying it with two hands.

He chuckled a bit, Phol's a nerd, but he's Dam's nerd.

Phol had picked up their trash and the blanket. "I love you happily." He smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Dam blushed at Phols comment, before giggling a bit and continuing towards the trash can so that Phol can drop off the trash.

Phol threw away their trash and continued walking to the car. "Thanks for finding a way to get me out the house for once." He smiled.

"No problem Phol" Dam smiled back, "you'd do the same for me. You know. If you actually liked going outside," he added, with a laugh. "But you don't. Though it's okay! Because you have me and I love the outdoors!" He continued.

"I only did this for food and a nice time with someone I love. I got both those things, plus a guarantee on getting laid." Phol said, joking towards the end.

"That's very sweet Phol," Dam said, thoughtfully, "but if you keep thinking about it I'm worried you might have a little issue before we get home".

"I do act like a teenager, but I have some self control." Phol rolled his eyes.

"Even the best have issues every now and then" Dam sighed, "now let's go. I don't know how comfortable I am continuing this conversation."

Phol chuckled a bit and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say, love." He said, tossing the blanket into the backseat and putting the basket there as well. He opened the passenger seat for Dam, doing a sarcastic bow. "After you." He smiled.

Dam giggled at Phols silly behavior, but decided to just go with it, "why thank you, my good sir".

"You are very welcome, and also, you are very handsome." Phol said, smiling at him.

Dam blushed at Phol's comment. "Thank you" he somehow made out, "you too".

"You're too kind." Phol grinned before shutting Dam's door and going to the driver's seat. "Thank you for today." Phol smiled, kissing him softly.

"No problem" Dam assured, with a smile, as he looked at Phol "anything for you."

"No really, we don't get out a lot and maybe we should go out just a bit more often." Phol shrugged.

"Maybe if you weren't so lazy and would get off your bum more often than we could" Dam joked; liking the idea Phol was spouting.

Phol chucked a bit, knowing he was joking. "I exercise, just inside instead of outside." He grinned, looking at Dam for a moment before looking back at the road in front of him.

Dam laughed at Phols comment before saying, "sureeeeee. You lazy bum" with a smile.

Phol grinned. "I try to be." He responded.

"At least you're honest" Dam giggled and reached into his pocket to grab his phone and check the time. Not being surprised by it already midnight.

"What time is it?" Phol asked, too lazy to look at the time in the car.

"Eleven o' five" Dam replied.

"Man, we were out there in daylight, how is it almost midnight?" Phol laughed.

"I don't know" Dam shrugged, with a small smile, "I guess time passes by quickly when you're having fun".

"Well, I don't know how you did it but you made going outside fun." Phol admitted.

Dam grinned, "Come on Phol. Any day with me is an adventure and you know it."

"Well, you are the man I've chosen to love so I should expect it." Phol sighed jokingly. "Now we can go home and get it on!"

Dam rolled his eyes at Phol, choosing not to say a sassy remark but simply giggling instead at his silly he is.

"I'm kidding. Tonight we will make love. Roughly. And with tons of kinks." Phol joked.

Dam sighed, laying his head back on the car seat. 'Boy, will he ever learn?' He thought and chuckled to himself.

It's going to be a long ride home.


	12. Phan pt 5

-time-skip to a few months later-

Phil was stressed out. (|-/)

Everything was becoming difficult and different.

He should have let Louise plan the wedding like she had offered; maybe then him and Dan wouldn't be such a mess.

Phil loved Dan with all his heart; he knew nothing would change that.

But maybe this fight would change the way Dan felt about Phil, which was honestly one of Phil's worst fears.

They were arguing about something as stupid as the flower arrangements, when Dan just fell to the floor and started crying.

Phil knelt down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Dan? Dan, please don't cry. We can have white roses like you said, just please stop crying." He said in a kind voice, begging him not to cry.

Dan lay on the floor, crying.

Everything was becoming so difficult and it was so stressful.

At first everything was good, he and Phil could agree on stuff but now they couldn't.

He would want this but Phil would want that.

And their choices were totally different, which made it seem like they were different, they used to be one.

They used to like the same things, feel the same way, but now, everything felt like it was drifting apart.

Dan sighed at that thought, which caused him to choke on a sob.

He had been trying to keep it together for the last couple of weeks since he loved Phil so much.

But this was it, this was his breaking point.

Phil held Dan.

"We can have Louise take over from here, just please stop crying." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

He hated seeing Dan so sad.

"Dan it's okay, we're going to get married and we're going to be okay. We can get through all of this, I promise." He said, blinking back tears.

Dan gulped, and slowly backed away slightly.

Sitting up but not daring to look at Phil.

Tears still streaming from his face, he hated seeing Phil sad, and even worse, since he's the one who caused it.

He was terrible; Phil didn't deserve that, or him even.

Phil deserves better, Phil deserves someone that would just make him happy.

He hated to admit it, but he knew it was true; he only brought the bright, black haired blue-eyed man that he loved down.

His heart broke; he knew Phil was trying to make things better, like he always does.

He thinks, for some reason, he needs to be the one to always fix their problems.

But sometimes, some problems cannot fixed.

"What if it's not, Phil?" He asked, quietly, "What if we can't get through this?"

Phil shook his head.

"Dan don't say that. You know we can get through all this. I know we're going to marry each other and live happy, I promise you, we will!" He said, looking up at Dan though his tears.

"I've never broken any of my promises and this time it's no different." He said, his voice faulting.

"I love you so much, our love can get through this." He managed to say. "Please don't give up." He croaked, hugging his knees.

Dan took a deep breath and hesitantly looked at Phil, knowing he'd have to look at Phil for what he was going to say.

Though with the pools of tears in his eyes, making it more difficult than it already is for him to see the man in front of him clearly.

"Phil, I love you, I really do. More than anything. But- but I don't think we can do this anymore. We cannot come to any agreements anymore; it's not only the flowers Phil. This whole- this whole everything. This whole relationship. We always do the same thing, we don't come to an agreement, I get sad, you tell me not to be sad and try to make me feel better, and I don't, which results in you being sad and I hate seeing you sad, so I pretend to be okay and happy but honestly, I'm not. You don't deserve to be sad Phil. You are a great person Phil, and deserve much better, much better than me. I only bring you down. You deserve someone that makes you happy. And- and I don't think I'm that person anymore Phil."

Phil held back a sob.

"You were always that person Dan and you always will be that person, I don't want anyone else. I only want you. You're the only person who makes me feel happy and good about myself. I would be so lost without you, Dan." He said weakly but then added, hopefully more firmly, "We can do this though. We can be just as happy as we used to be. Please just believe in me."

"I believe in you" Dan swallowed, feeling like he had a huge lump in his throat, "but, I just don't believe in myself."

"And I also believe that there is someone better out there for you. Much better than I ever was. I'm honestly an idiot, I make so many mistakes, I can't do anything right, I am an all-around failure. I don't even know why someone like you would even want me in the first place." He sobbed.

"You're the only one out there for me, understand? You aren't a failure, you have done so many things perfectly and even if the things you said about yourself were true I would still be here wanting to marry you. You may not believe in yourself but I believe in you Dan." Phil said, beginning to cry. "I'm never going to stop being in love with you. You're the only person in the entire world out there for me." He said before a sob escaped from his throat.

Dan shook his head, "I refuse to believe that someone as perfect as you would not be able to find someone better than me and would truly want to marry me."

"Heck, I'm even making you sad now, you're crying Phil and it's all my fault. It's always my fault. No matter what. You're too beautiful to cry. You only deserve to smile, and I can't give you that Phil. I can't." He added, trying to prove his point.

"I'm the one who starts making you feel sad, Dan. I just want you to be happy. All you've ever done for me is make me happy, I need to return that favor." Phil said. "You can leave me, but it won't change anything. I'll still be in love with you when you come back. I'd still drop everything if it meant I get to be with you." He said as he wiped his tears.

"No you're not Phil, I'm a sad person, so my life is always sad. You, you're the opposite. Your life is happy, full of color, and so are you and it should stay that way. And the only way it will is if you get over me. I mean, I'm not even worth it. I'm not worth the tears you shed. I'm not even worth your love. Why don't you understand that?!?!?" Dan questioned, saying the last part a little louder than he should have.

"Because I'm in love with you and you'll always be worth it to me." Phil answered so quietly he could barely hear himself, shrinking back from the loudness of Dan's voice and hugged his knees once again.

God, they were a mess.

It was the stupid stress.

It was getting to them.

Maybe Phil should have waited to propose to him.

Maybe then he would still be happy with Dan.

All he ever wants is Dan and his happiness, but how can he have either those things if Dan can't see that he is the only person Phil would ever want?

"I'm sorry we're a mess right now, but I only can hope you'll believe in us being better." He said a bit louder, but still managing to make it quiet.

Dan quickly shuffled backwards; he knew Phil had been frightened from his loud words.

He didn't mean it, it just, it just sort of slipped out.

He then quickly said, "why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. And as for the rest of that, I may believe in us being together again and being better at some point, but that'd be years from now. And in those years, even though you say there's no one else for you, you could have found someone else and be happy with them." Which caused Dan to sigh, he knew all Phil wanted was for him to be happy and he knew all he wanted was Phil to be happy.

He took a deep breath, and then thought aloud, "Where did this go wrong? Where did WE go wrong? We were so happy just months ago. What the fuck?!"

Phil sniffled, "I think that if we try hard enough, we can be just as happy as we used to be."

Dam didn't look too convinced.

So Phil then added "I know we can be the happiest couple on Earth or at least in England if you just believe in yourself."

Still nothing.

Dan sighed, "I think that's just the problem, I don't think I can believe in myself anymore. Not like you do. Not like my subscribers do. Not like I should."

"We can postpone the wedding and we can work on our relationship." Phil suggested. "I just don't want you to leave me." He said in a low whisper.

"But I'll only bring you down Phil, and- and I can't do that to you. Not anymore." Dan said, shaking his head.

"You don't bring me down Dan. You actually do the opposite of that. Please understand" Phil argued.

Dan breathed in and breathed out, "I'm having a really tough time believing that Phil. I have known you long enough to know that you won't let anyone be sad and will do and say anything to make them feel better"

"I mean every word when I try to make you feel better though." Phil looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you think" Dan sighed, "Phil, I love you. I honest to God love you but I can't help shake the feeling that I am bad for you."

His face then dropped again and he felt terrible that he was going to even say this, he never thought he would, ever.

"I- I don't think this is going to work out between us anymore, Phil. You gave me the greatest eight years of my life and I cannot thank you enough for that. You made my shit life great. I used to be a sad socially awkward teenager with no real friends and look at me now. You did this. You made me the person I am today. So believe me, I at least owe you this. You've given me so much and the least I can give you is this."

Phil sniffled.

"Please don't leave me. You staying would be good enough as far as owing me something." He said feeling the tears coming back.

Dan said nothing.

"I love you so much Dan, please don't go." Phil begged, in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Phil" Dan said, shaking his head.

His mind was set.

He cared too much about Phil to stay, yes, to stay.

 

Dan sighed, he hated seeing Phil like this, so he had to get out of there, fast.

 

The longer he stayed here the worse he AND Phil would feel.

He slowly stood up and made his way towards his room, filling his luggage with clothing and the essentials.

He tried to pack as much as he could, who knew how long he'd be gone.

He didn't, that's for sure.

Phil buried his head into his knees and sobbed lightly.

This was all his fault.

He should have just agreed with Dan, he should have made it so that that Dan wouldn't want to leave.

But oh no, he was so caught up in himself and the wedding he couldn't see that the love of his life was miserable and was going to leave him.

Why did it feel like he always ended up losing his best friends?

Probably because he does.

The last best friend he had freaking died, and now Dan, his most beloved Dan, his happiness, his love, his best friend, his everything was leaving him.

He couldn't get mad at Dan for leaving though; he didn't blame him at all.

After all, it was all Phil's fault.

He couldn't make Dan feel better.

He couldn't fix anything.

All of this was Phil's fault, and it was too late to stop it.

To fix it.

And he's just going to have to deal with it because as he watches Dan walk out the front door, suitcase in his hand, he knows that he messed up.

Dan, the love of this life and best friend of eight years, which actually felt more like a lifetime than a couple years, as well as soulmate, which Dan never quite got the memo of, is now the one that got away.


	13. Pham pt 5

As they had reached their house, the two had a short talk outside.

Nothing really in particular was talked about but soon enough, they found themselves in front of their door.

Dam pulled out his house key from his pocket and pressed the key into the lock.

Opening it and taking a deep breathe in before turning on the lights.

"Always nice to know we're coming home to a house that hasn't been robbed." Phol joked a bit.

He turned to Dam and kissed him softly.

"I love you." He said against his boyfriend's lips.

Dam gently kissed him back.

As the two separated, he began "Very true" with a small smile on his face.

Whispering a quick yet incredibly meaningful 'I love you too'.

"Good, because otherwise I would be you know who." Phol shuddered as a joke.

"Uh, yeah. We wouldn't want another one" Dam said, with an awkward laugh.

Phol grinned and kissed him again.

"Whatever we did to deserve each other, I'm thankful for it." He said when they pulled away.

"Me too" Dam replied, with a soft smile, before shutting the door and placing the keys on the side table.

Locking the door and then smiling to himself a bit.

Smiling because of something Phol is not to know yet.

But he will, soon enough.

"Like I said a thousand times before, thank you for taking me outside." Phol chuckled.

Dam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

But let out a small laugh anyway, "Now don't complain next time I try and get you to go out."

"Oh knowing me I probably will." Phol teased.

Dam sighed, knowing that was actually very true, "It was worth a try" he smiled as he began making his way deeper into the house and turning around every so often to check if Phol was following, until they finally reach their usual joint bedroom.

Phol followed Dam, and then when they ended up in their bedroom he grinned.

"Kinky." He teased him, kissing Dam.

Dam rolled his eyes as they separated from the kiss, and shoved Phol gently, "I was going to sleep. I don't know what you're talking about"

Phol sighed and faked a hurt look. "That's not fair, you said we would! Now I'm in the mood." He said.

"Oh quit whining" Dam said, looking to Phol.

With a sigh, he quickly added, "Oh, alright. I guess I won't go to sleep just yet".

"You know what I don't think I'm in the mood anymore." Phol shrugged, fighting back a smirk as he got pajama bottoms out.

"Oh" Dam said, "really?"

Phol just nodded.

"I thought you wanted to- haha, it's fine. I mean, if you don't want to anymore" he added with a nervous laugh. Trying not to show how let down he felt. He had actually been looking forward to it with the amount of times Phol had brought it up. Having only been trying to rid Phol of his smugness as they entered the room seeing as though he didn't want to let Phol have the advantage and satisfaction of knowing it.

Phol looked back at him with a smirk, waiting for him to catch on. "It sucks doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little bit" Dam sighed, and then realized something about Phols tone was a bit off.

A bit off and a bit proud.

He bit the inside of his cheek and turned to Phol, confused when the only sign of emotion he had was a smirk plastered on his face.

Keeping a smirk plastered to his face Phol waited for the realization of him not being serious about not having sex with him. "Sucks right?" He repeated.

Dam sighed, "but I already answered that question! Yeah, it sucks! But, I mean, we can just go to sleep right now if you'd like. I don't really care anymore" He said and gently folded and put his coat into the drawer, which may have been considered weird due to a coat having to be hung. But he knew he couldn't hang it in his and Phol's closet.

For reasons unknown to Phol himself.

Dam then pulled out his sweatpants and a simple white T-shirt and started taking off / putting it on.

He then hopped onto the bed thinking maybe he can do it tomorrow.

Or maybe still today.

He doesn't know.

He just wanted to have a perfect picnic and then just do what Phol wanted because that's all that mattered to him, though he wasn't against his choice of 'activities'.

But if Phol wants to sleep, that's up to him and then just before they would actually go to sleep he could-  
  
Dam then got cut off by Phol talking to him and realizing he had been for a while now.

Phol rolled his eyes, "No wait stop I was kidding, because you kept- it was a payback thing. Kind of stupid because you weren't catching on, but still." He said.

"Now since you already put on clothes we'll have to take them off again." He joked.

"Oh" Dam said aloud, feeling a bit dumb for not realizing, "yeah, I guess today might not be my day." He sighed and his mind quickly relaxed, everything is still be going as planned.

It may not be his day, but that sure as hell doesn't mean it's not Phols and he's making sure of it.

"I guess we are" Dam added, upon hearing the last part, with a laugh.

"The fact that you can be oblivious sometimes makes me love you more. And everything about you makes me love you more, I just love you a lot." Phol smiled at him reassuringly.

"I just know how much you like knowing exactly what's going on." He added, sitting next to him on their bed.

Dam grinned; he has no idea. "I love you too, Phol. Even more than the number of stars in the sky and in the universe." He then pulled Phol into a hug and began, "I'm so glad you're mine and I cannot imagine or even live a life without you by my side. And luckily I won't have to, because as long as I have you, I'm not letting you go".

He smiled over Phol’s shoulder; knowing he was leading up to something.

Something only he knows.

So it may seem like he was not the only one left in the dark tonight.


	14. Phan pt 6

~time-skip~

Phil sat on his bed.

He had already done enough crying and had to tell the fans what happened.

He had practiced everything and had finally gotten to the point where he didn't cry that much.

He turned on the camera and sighed heavily. "Hey guys." He said, trying to smile but ending up looking even sadder than what he started with.

"I know that me and Dan told you all about the marriage, and we appreciated all the love and support you gave us but... me and Dan are over for right now." He said, his voice starting to shake.

He cleared his throat.

"I really did try to make him happy. I really wanted to marry him and I still want to marry him. To be with him, but he thinks I deserve better than him. Which is not true, by the way. He is the best thing I had to call mine and I wish he would have understood that." He said, twisting the engagement ring he hadn't taken off around his finger.

"I um.. I wish I could tell him that he went through so much and he did deserve me. He did deserve to be happy." He explained, looking back to the camera.

"I really wish I could have fixed it.... This might end up as a disappointment to a lot of you, but I really did try for me, for him, and of course all you lovely fans we have. I don't know if he'll post any videos, I just really hope he does since I like hearing his voice." He smiled a bit, but then cleared his throat again. "Also because it's his job and he needs money." He added. "I will try to make videos as much as I can. I will be trying to find him, I've decided, and try to make things right again but it seems like no one knows where he is, he hasn't tweeted or done a liveshow, or answered my calls or texts, not even his parents know." He sighed.

"So Dan, if you are watching, please come back. I want to marry you. I want to be with only you. I can't imagine dating another person that isn't named Daniel James Howell. And if you don't come back, as I said before, I will find you and when I do I'm going to hug you and ask you to come back. I really love you Dan." He said, tearing up a bit since that part wasn't in the original plan.

"If you see him, please tell me but don't go up to him, I don't want him to never go outside again out of fear that I'll find him. If that's even a fear for him. But I just... I just really want to be back with him." Phil said honestly.

"Bye guys." He fakely smiled again, turning off the camera and going in to simply and quickly edit it then soon uploading it to his channel.

Dan gulped as he held back a sob, he had no idea why he decided to check Phil's channel.

And today of all days.

But he did and as he read the title, he knew it was addressed to him.

He honestly didn't know what to expect from it though, especially not the tears that had ended up streaming down his face after watching it.

Having tried to keep the tears in through the whole video, he found himself letting it all out end.

He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think even.

Should he talk to Phil?

Tell him he's alright?

Maybe go back to London and tell him that he's okay and would want to see him again.

And just as he was going to go pick up his phone to call Phil, a thought occurred to him and all thoughts just disappeared into thin air.

He couldn't go home.

He couldn't go back and hurt Phil even more.

He can't go back and risk Phil hating him anymore and even if he didn't hate him already, he will if he did come back.

No matter how many times Phil said he doesn't care and how he could never 'hate' him, he still can't help but feel like he'd hate him for leaving.

So he just put his phone down and locked it, working to resist the urge to pick up his phone and call Phil.


	15. Kickthestickz pt 1

To Chris, he would be happy anywhere as long as he had Pj with him.

Even just sitting on the couch with Pj made him happy, and that's exactly what was happening right now.

The two had started dating last month, Chris could honestly and easily say it was the best month he's ever had.

They hadn't even had their first date yet, and Chris knew he wanted to ask him on actual date.

It's been a month but now seems like a good time to him.

"Hey, Pj?" He spoke up, turning his head to him.

"Mhm, yeah Chris?" Pj asked, tapping his chin with a pencil.

He was currently thinking of / writing a few things on a notepad for Oscar's Hotel.

He was relieved that filming was over, but he knew he still had to add a few things and now was as good a time as ever.

Though he felt bad that was ignoring the movie that he and his boyfriend Chris were watching.

Chris gulped a bit.

Why was he so nervous?

They were dating now, they were a real couple.

He shouldn't be scared to ask his boyfriend out on a date.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me? I um- I mean like in theaters. Not what we're doing right now but- Um. Like- " Chris said before taking a deep breath. "Yeah I think you get it."

Pj let out a small laugh, "of course Chris. Anytime you want to go, just say so. If you want to go on a date, we'll go on a date." Pj gave him a reassuring smile, and added, "no need to be nervous".

Chris smiled, his smile growing with every word. "We can go after you finish your planning." He suggested happily.

Pj gave him one last smile before returning back to his notepad, "Alright. I'll be done in bit. Can you check the movie times to see when's the next showing? Of whatever movie you'd like".

"I'll check the times for Jurassic World." Chris nodded, pulling out his phone and searching it up. "I think we'll be able to make the 3:45 one." He said.

"Yeah" Pj nodded, still looking down at the notebook, "3:45's good. I'll be done soon. Just a little bit more" he said and continued writing.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get ready." Chris said as he got up from the couch and put his phone back in his pocket. "I'll pay for this one, okay?" He smiled slightly, looking down at Pj.

Pj groaned, he was going to say 'Really Chris?' and fight it, but he knew Chris wouldn't just give in and let him pay when he said he would.

So he just kept quiet about and gave him a simple smile before returning his attention back to the notepad and quickly trying to finish it off.

Hearing Pj's groan from the hall he called over his shoulder with a grin, "You can pay next time, love." He said, putting his wallet and phone in his pocket before messing with his hair a bit.

~time skip~

Chris continued to mess around with his hair and groaned at the lack of cooperation his hair was giving him.

He wanted the date to go well, even if it wasn't their first date, he would want things to go nearly perfect.

Pj meant a lot to him and they'd been friends for a long time.

And on top of that, now they're dating.

They're not public about it though.

Only close friends and family know, seeing as though they don't want everyone to know just yet.

So whenever they're joking about 'kickthestickz' with their fans, they could secretly close the gap between their lips and edit out later.

Pj laughed at the difficulty Chris was having with his hair upon entering the room, "You look great, Chris. Stop worrying" he said and he wasn't lying.

Chris shouldn't fret, he always looked great.

He could have just woken up and still look perfect.

Pj can't say the same for himself though.

His hair’s a mess and sticking out everywhere, while Chris's, though it's the same way, he makes bed-head look good.

"Easy for you to say, you always look great." Chris mumbled, finally deciding how to style his hair before turning back to Pj and asking "Ready to go?"

"No, not really" Pj said, shaking his head and smiling at Chris from behind him in the mirror, then adding, "Now I'm ready. Let's go?"

"You look better than I do. You pose as a threat. Lucky I care for you enough not to," Chris said before raise his hands up beside his head, widening his eyes, wiggling his fingers, and saying in a demonic voice, "Kill you."

He said, dragging out the words before putting his arms to his side and laughing, "Okay, seriously, let's go."

Pj looked at Chris and smiled, "wow, I'm scared to see what would happen if we weren't dating." He joked and then shook his head as he left the room mumbling a few things along the way about how Chris is weird and how he's actually saying it loud on purpose so Chris can hear him.

Chris rolled his eyes and said "You like that I'm weird."

"Yeah, sure whatever" Pj joked as he made his way out the front door of their flat, pulling out his keys and waiting for Chris to follow so he can lock it and they can go.

Chris followed Pj out the door.

"You're smiling. You love me." He said with a smug grin on his face.

Pj rolled his eyes, "Let's go! Come on, we're going to miss the movie!" He exclaimed grabbing Chris's hand and practically dragging him out.

Then locking the door and starting to walk away, with Chris's hand still in his, saying "and wipe that smug grin off your face".

Chris rolled his eyes, but with a grin, a more happy one then smug one on his lips. "Only for you." He grinned, giving his hand a small squeeze.

-Time-skip-

Pj smiled as they reached the cinema, he always loved the cinema and he loved that Chris loved it too.

He pulled up into the (parking) lot and found a spot surprisingly quickly before shutting off the car and unbuckling his seatbelt.

Stepping out of the car and making his way to the other side to open the door for Chris with a smile.

Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and went to open the car door, but instead awkwardly groped Pj. "Whoops, that's a move for later." He said, taking his hand off Pj and getting out of the car.

Pj's eyes opened up wide, awkwardly.

That was unexpected and honestly he didn't know how to react, but that was quickly cut short by Chris talking to him and getting out of the car.

He laughed equally as awkward and said, "alright. Let's go?"

"Yeah, let’s go. I've been looking forward to watching this movie and I don't want you to distract me, so don't try to make out with me in the cinema." Chris teased him, holding out a hand for Pj to take it.

Pj sighed, but that didn't last long when his unamused face had quickly turned into a smirk "I'd say the same for you, seeing as though you can't keep your hands off of me" he said, smugly. Accepting Chris's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You wanted my hands there." He said, just as smug.

"Uh huh, yeah okay." Pj mumbled, sarcastically, smirk still plastered on his face "Just watch yourself in the theatre, okay? There'll be little children there and there's no need to show them more than what they came to see".

Chris laughed slightly. "Children? Oh please, I bet with Chris Pratt as a main character there's only teenage girls hoping to see him shirtless. I don't blame them either, he's hot." Chris shrugged before adding, "Maybe even hotter than you." He teased.

Pj laughed, he was going to have fun with this "Yeah, that's true. I mean, have you seen Chris Pratt? He's just perfection in a human being. If he were single, I would be all over that" he smirked, "even his name is perfect. Not a lot of people can pull of the name Chris, believe me. I know"

Chris's expression turned to a bitter one. "Why don't you just go be boyfriends with Chris Pratt then? Since he can pull off my name so well." He rolled his eyes, unlinking their hands and crossing his arms.

Pj fake sighed, "Did you not hear me? He's not single. He's married." He then walked up from behind Chris, with a small smile on his face and hugged him. Though he was a bit shorter than him, he could still wrap his arms around his waist nicely. "Plus, I already have a boyfriend." He said and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek, "who is honestly hilarious when he's jealous"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right." He sarcastically stated, despite blushing darkly. "We're going to see another movie. I don't want to listen to giddy girls when he comes on the screen." He lied.

Pj smugly grinned at Chris's blushing face thinking it was cute how he did that.

He then heard what Chris said and quickly added, "but I said sorry and you knew I was joking." knowing he didn't actually mean it because of the girls.

He was still a bit jealous and they both know it.

Pj especially.

He knew a lie from Chris when he saw one.

Seeing as though they had known each other for years.

"I know, I still don't feel like seeing that movie when I know that there will be teenage girls going on about how amazing he is." Chris shrugged as he desperately tried to stick to his lie.

"Teenage girls and- never mind. But you were the one that wanted to watch it in the first place" Pj continued to fight the lie. Waiting for Chris to give in.

"I changed my mind. We'll see something else. Is that a problem?" Chris asked smoothly, surprising even himself with his tone.

"But-" Pj said one more time, his confused expression that was just on his face a second ago turning into a smug grin once again, "Wait- are you jealous?" He asked, rhetorically.  

Chris stayed quiet for a minute. "N-no I'm not jealous."

"Awe, you're jealous" Pj basically teased.

"Shut up I'm not jealous." Chris denied. "If I were jealous, you wouldn't know." He said.

"Awe" Pj laughed out loud, not quite caring about the random people giving him weird looks.

Chris sighed. "Pj-" he began.

"Awe!" Pj gushed.

Though he thought it was adorable, he continued to over exaggerate his reactions, wanting to embarrass Chris a bit.

Sort of as revenge for the groping, which though Chris didn't notice, since he was good at hiding it, made him embarrassed and flushed pure red.

He wanted to do the same.

Chris lightly shoved Pj. "People are staring at us." He pointed out with his face still red. He sighed, "If I admit I was jealous will you stop?"

"Maybe" Pj answered, smiling sheepishly, proud of his work.

"Well that's terrible, because I wasn't jealous." Chris still denied.

"Ha, that's even funnier. You're being denial!" Pj exclaimed once again, not quite giving up until he gets what he wants.

Chris sighed heavily, "Fine, maybe I got a little jealous. We're still going to see something else though." He stated.

"A little?" Pj asked, mockingly. "Just kidding, that's all I wanted to hear, come on." He said, then added,  "Let's go see what else is out"

Chris rolled his eyes and muttered a 'shut up' at the first part, but then added, "Yeah, lets go.", with a happy smile.

Pj chuckled and started walking towards the place where you get the tickets, holding Chris's hand and dragging him with him.

When they got there he looked up at the movies that were playing and and their times, "So, pick a movie Chris" he said pointing at the movie list.

"Ant Man looks good." Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, he is pretty-" Pj began, but got cut off by Chris glaring at him. So he simply smiled and said, "Alright". Then turned to the lady who worked there, "two tickets for Ant Man at 3:50 please" Reaching into his pocket he fished out his wallet, ready to pay for it, almost forgetting what Chris said about him paying.

Chris, who had pulled out money at pretty much the same time as Pj, looked over at him and said, "It's okay, I got this one." laughing slightly.

Pj was about to protest when he remembered that he and Chris had come to an agreement just earlier. "Alright" is all he said, but instead of annoyed, he had a big smile on his face.

Chris paid the lady and took their tickets with a "thank you" before they entered the cinema.

Pj followed him from behind, grabbing his ticket from Chris's hand and giving it to the guy on the inside who takes them.

"Theatre seven" he said and Pj kindly says 'thank you' before following Chris further inside.

He then stopped and looked over at the concession stand asking Chris, "would you like anything? Popcorn maybe?"

Chris smiled. "You know me so well. We should share a large popcorn and get two sodas." He suggested.

"Alright" Pj nodded, "let's go" and made his way towards the stand with Chris to get the snacks.

~Time-skip~

Pj smiled at Chris as they left the movie, "that was awesome!" He exclaimed, excitedly, as they made their way outside and towards the car.

He looked back at Chris, seeing as though he had to turn around to see where he was going and said, "It's still pretty early. Would you like to do something else before we head back?"

Chris smiled back at Pj as they left. "It was amazing." He agreed. "We could do something fun. We could crash a wedding or go to the fair." He suggested, the first one being a joke.

Pj chuckled at that, "It's up to you. Anything you'd like, I guess." He shrugged.

"Pj I was just kidding about crashing a wedding. The fair has a Ferris wheel and weddings don't have those." Chris replied.

"Alright" Pj laughed, "I didn't really want to get arrested today anyway" he added, in a joking tone.

"Bummer that would have made a memorable first date." Chris joked. "But going to the fair will settle it." He added.

"Haha," Pj laughed, "Maybe next time. I mean, we can always have an equally memorable second date." He joked back.

Chris laughed along with him. "As long as there is a second date, I'd rob a bank if it was part of the date with you." He smiled.

"Of course there'll be a second date, and a third and a fourth and so on and so forth." Pj smiled back at him.

Chris chuckled, "Good because these are fun."

"Totally" Pj agreed, putting his arm around Chris as they made their way towards the car.

Smile never leaving his face.


	16. Phan pt 7

~time-skip~

Phil had been looking for Dan for over two years. Maybe even three. He had kept the fans updated on the search, but so far, he had basically nothing. Location after location, awkward encounters after awkward encounters, Phil had started to lost hope. He had settled down for a while in some small village with a relatively nice girl when he had the least amount of hope left. Dan wanted him to date other people, fine. He'll date other people. She turned out to be cheating on him with some other man and he didn't shed a single tear. Phil continued on his journey, slowly starting to take locations again. He found an address to a sketchy apartment in Manchester. Seems accurate, considering they lived together there for a while. It was Dan's birthday today. How could he forget? Every year Phil got him a crappy keychain with Dan's name on it. This year, he got him something... different. A chain with a ring on it, the ring having the words "I love you" engraved in it. He knew Dan would call him out for being cheesy and telling him he should have stuck with the key chains, but he didn't care. He also wrote a letter on his birthday, mostly saying how his year so far was, where in Europe he's been, and other things. The night was cold and rainy. Rainy and cold. He stuffed the letters, key chains, and chain in his pocket and knocked on the apartment door.

Dan hesitantly walked up to his apartment door. He was ready, keys in hand and shoes on feet. He was going to go back to the place that he had been living in for about 8 or 9 years before he left for about 2 years. He was 28 now, or actually, 29. It was his birthday today and he honestly could not stand spending another birthday without Phil. He was going to go back home and he knew Phil would most likely be the same way. He missed Phil way too much in the time he was gone. Even though he wasn't really gone, heck, he hadn't even left the U.K. He tried to, but he couldn't get himself to actually do it. But that's all over now, he was ready to go back to tell Phil he was alright. He didn't really know if Phil even wanted him back though, which caused Dan to sigh, he was probably happily living with someone else. Probably not even living same flat. Dan hoped he was still in the same flat though, since it would be really awkward if he walked in some other people living there. And not only that, he would have to look for Phil, not that he had a problem with that though. He just needed to see him. He just had to. Even if he was just going to go to just see him and probably leave right after, not wanting to make Phil uncomfortable. His thoughts were quickly cut off by the sound of knocking on his door. 'Who could it be-' he thought. No one ever came and just visited him, and he didn't need to pay rent for another couple of weeks, so it couldn't be the landlady. True he left the apartment. He didn't know what he would be if he didn't. He would go out to buy groceries and such and he even had a small job, which kept him going this long. He worked at a small coffee shop and surprisingly no one had recognized him or if they did, they probably didn't say anything about it. He couldn't do YouTube, or even Radio 1. He hadn't even been on the Internet since the video that Phil posted a few years back. Which is saying something for Daniel James Howell. And with that, his thoughts got cut off again by another knock on the door. He hesitantly reached for the lock on the door and unlocked it, then reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it. But only a crack, only to see who was there. And who he saw there shocked him. "P-phil?" he stammered.

Phil smiled; he smiled for the first time in years. "Dan." He said quietly before hugging him. "You're here. You're alive." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate to what you wanted and I'm sorry for driving you away."

Dan debated with himself if he should push away Phil. Should he really be hugging Phil? Especially after all that had happened between them. But all that washed away whenever Phil started crying. Which caused him to break into tears as well. He had no idea why he started crying, but he did. It was a mix of emotional tears; a mix of joy and fear and confusion and hatred. Joy because of how much he missed Phil, fear of how Phil would react, confused about how Phil found him and why he's acting so nice to him, and hatred for himself for making Phil feel that way. Phil didn't deserve to feel any of that. And he would have told him that, but he didn't exactly know what to say. And even if he did, he couldn't even say anything, so he stayed quiet. Crying into Phil's shoulder.

Phil held him tightly and quickly kissed his cheek. "I tried to move on like you told me but I couldn't. I really couldn't, she made me feel terrible about myself and I just couldn't and I'm so sorry." He said, eventually breaking into a sob. "I love you so much and I never want you to leave me ever again." He breathed out.

Dan took a few repetitive deep breaths in and out through sobs. This was all too much and he did not know how to react. Phil was here, he still said he loved him, and he doesn't want him to leave. Why would he still love him and want him to stay? Shouldn't he hate him? Dan left him for two years and hasn't done as much as tell him he was okay.Everything was so quiet and awkward for Dan. But then again, that's basically how Dan was before and without Phil in 2009. So, it only makes sense. Phil was his confidence. And when Dan was gone and he was without Phil, all that confidence kind of went downhill.

Phil took a deep breath and pulled away from the hug to look at Dan. "You don't want me to be here do you?" He frowned, his smile fading quickly. Negative thoughts began to fill his head. Was this a mistake? Has Dan already moved on? Was there someone else? Did he waste a good two years on his life to find Dan? No, that last question was a no answer for sure. Even if he did have a boyfriend or a girlfriend that wasn't Phil, they could still be friends. Yeah. They can be friends. He still loved Dan. He didn't care that they lost two years. He didn't care that Dan left. None of it mattered to him. If anything, he was just sad. He couldn't find it in him to get angry with Dan for doing something that he had thought was the right thing to do. The saying 'If you love something, let it go and if it doesn't come back, it was never yours in the first place.' Had come to his mind when he thought about when Dan had left him.

"No- no" Dan stuttered, finally finding the courage to say something. He couldn't let Phil think he didn't want him there. Because that's the exact opposite. He was glad Phil was there. He was just confused. He then realized Phil would expect him to say more, so he bit the inside of his cheek and continued, "no, I'm glad you're here." "Very" he added, with a reassuring nod. He was being honest and he hoped Phil would realize that since by the looks of it, from Dan's stuttering to his terrified expression it wouldn't seem like he was. But he was.

Phil nodded, almost not believing him, but knowing that he could believe him. "I was never mad about you leaving me, you know." he said after a few moments of silence. "I was scared, if anything. Scared that I would never find you on and by the time I did it would be too late." He added on.

"R-really?" Dan stuttered, "You're not mad?" He asked and Phil simply shook his head.

"Why aren't you mad?!?" Dan questioned, "You should be. You should be furious. Heck you shouldn't have even come back for me; you should have hated me and wouldn't have ever wanted to see my face ever again. That's what I would have done if I were you and I did that." Dan shook his head, "I'm not worth it! I'm not worth it Phil! I'm not worth the fear, the heartache, any of the pain I have caused you. And especially.... you" he added, looking down during the last part and starting to cry once again because he really loved Phil and hated to think he wasn't worth him. He was being honest and that was how he felt. He always felt like he wasn't worth it, like wasn't worth anything but when he met Phil, that all changed.

Well, you know, until he left and all that change magically disappeared.

Phil sighed and pulled Dan into another hug to let him cry on his shoulder. "Dan you are always going to be worth it to me. You were worth every day of heartache. Every day of fear. And the fear, it was because I really, truly love you. You deserve to be happy again and I have tried to find someone "better", but she never made me happy like you did. You make me feel so happy and loved. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you unconditionally, understand?" He said in a soft voice. "You have to believe me when I say that I love you. I went all over the country looking for you because I love you that much. I would have searched the world if I was had to, because you are worth it, and you always will be."

Dan spoke through sobs, "I-I love y-you too". He gulped and continued, trying to hold back the tears as much as he could, "and I missed you. So much. I honestly missed you so much it hurt. I missed seeing you everyday and your smile and your laugh and- and the way you made me feel. Everything. These two years were basically Hell on Earth for me and I wish I was joking" "I honestly wish I was joking, but I'm not. I wanted to come back sooner, ever since you posted that video, but I couldn't- I just couldn't stand the fact that you would probably hate me for leaving and never want to see me again. So I didn't. Not until today, I was just about to go over to the flat. Though I wasn't sure if you would be still living there, I knew I couldn't spend today without you, not again." He added.

"Well hey, it's your birthday today and I have gifts for you." Phil smiled a bit, trying to change the subject into something happier.

Dan shook his head, "Phil, come on. You didn't have to get me anything" he said but didn't say it in an annoyed tone, more of a glad tone. He was happy that Phil was trying to change the subject.

"Well it's not much, just key chains and letters that I've written to you so when I did find you I could give them too you." Phil shrugged, taking out the two key chains first, followed by three letters. "And the gift for this year is a surprise." He grinned.

"Key chains" Dan chuckled as he broke away from the hug, "I should have known. Wait, scratch that. I did know."

That made him smile. Phil hadn't changed from the time he was gone and he was glad, because honestly, all he wanted was the old Phil. The same one that he had fallen in love with years back.

The smile then turned questioningly, but it was still a smile nonetheless, "A surprise?" He asked, "Really Phil? You know how I feel about surprises" he says playfully rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you'll like this surprise." Phil smiled. The key chains were both different, but had the same name on it. 'Dan', one in italics, the other in all capital letters like it was screaming the name. "Just close your eyes and then I'll tell you when to open them." he said, slipping his hand into his pocket and waiting for Dan to close his eyes.

Dan smiled at the cheesy gifts that he had grown to love over the years, especially since it had come from Phil. Which, by itself, could make Dan love it. Upon hearing Phil tell him to close his eyes, he did as he was told and closed his eyes, awaiting Phil's next move. He had and always could feel like he could trust Phil. With Phil he felt loved and he felt safe. Two feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

Phil smiled and took out the ring attached to the chain. He went behind Dan and slipped it around his neck, careful not to make him squirm from the feeling. He knew how Dan felt about people touching his neck.

He fastened the chain and let it drop around his neck. Walking back in front of Dan, his smile wide. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said cheerfully.

Dan felt something cold around his neck, which caused him to giggle a bit, his neck was always his weak spot. But he stopped thinking it, thinking it would make it hard for Phil. So he just stood there and thought of what it could be. He came to the conclusion that it was a necklace. So, when he was told to, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the first thing he saw, which was Phil, smiling at him. 'Shit, Phil's smiles were contagious' he thought and quickly realized that he hadn't seen the actual necklace. So he took a deep breath and looked down, gasping at what he saw.

"Do you like it? Is it too cheesy? Should I have just stuck to the key chains?" Phil asked Dan. It was probably one of the most expensive things he had gotten that wasn't a train fee.

"No, no, I love it. It's none of that." Dan began, smiling reassuringly at him, "It's just- it's just. I-" He started, then shook his head as if he was stopping himself from continuing on, "just forget everything I said" he took a deep breath and continued, "I love it. Thank you so much Phil" and with that he walked up to Phil and hugged him as a 'thank you'.

"I'm glad you love it. I thought you were going to tell me to stop being cheesy or something." Phil said, hugging him back.

"Nah, I like it when you're cheesy" Dan reassured him, "it's very... You. Even though you don't like cheese. For some weird reason because cheese is amazing."

Phil scrunched his nose. "It's been two years and nothing has changed my opinion on cheese." He laughed a bit. "I'm so happy to be here with you." He said and smiled up at Dan, "You have no idea how happy I am to be with you."

Dan rolled his eyes at the cheese comment then smiled, "I think I have a pretty good idea" "It's like how I feel expect I'm probably happier" he added jokingly, he and Phil always loved competition. Even if it was something as silly as that. Especially when they both know, it'd be about equal. Because  even though it took him two years to finally realize once again, they are equal.

Phil laughed. "I highly doubt that. I'm happier than I was when I met you in person." He said, smiling at the memory. "Your hair was so long back then." He laughed.

"Oh God" Dan groaned, "don't remind me. I'm already having a cringe attack just thinking about it". Then a few moments later smiled and added, "but yeah, that was a good day. A day that would be honestly hard to forget"

"I never want to forget that day." Phil smiled. It was true; Phil wanted to remember all of it. "So, Dan, I have a question for you." He asked, resting his arms on Dan's shoulders.

"What- what is it?" Dan stuttered, 'what was Phil going to ask him??' He was starting to panic! (Stop me), on the inside of course, 'had he done something wrong?' He thought and sighed at what he considered his own stupidity, of course he did something wrong. He always does-

"It's kind of stupid, actually... But, do you still want to be together?" Phil asked, blushing dark red and looking away.

Dan was shocked, "Wait. You actually want to get back together with me? Me? Really? I am shocked, you actually would want to take me back after all this?!?!?" He hadn't expected Phil to want to take him back that easy, but nevertheless he was happy he could. He was just a bit confused.

Phil looked back at Dan, still red in the face, but with a confused look. "That was the entire reason I wanted to find you. So we could be together again, I can't be with anyone else, Dan. I love you too much to let you go." He said.

Dan took a deep breath, "you have no idea how great it is to hear you say that. I was hoping you would, but at the same time I thought you wouldn't. But then again, it would have made sense. In those two years I did a lot of thinking, mainly bad things on my part, I could honestly say I hated myself. And majority of the thoughts that occurred to me were about you and how you'd probably hate me too. Never wanting to see me again and such, the usual." "But I guess all that beating myself up was not worth it because you do" he added, with a small smile.

"You know from experience that I can never stay mad at you." Phil chuckled. "As I've said many times, it's impossible for me to hate you." He added and grinned. "To me you're the most perfect, amazing, beautiful, and sweetest guy I will ever know."

"Phil" Dan shook his head, judgingly, "that's not fair. You're only explaining yourself! I thought you were going to talk about me. I'm so disappointed. You're supposed to be helpings ego!" he joked then smiled and added, "but thank you. That really means a lot. Honest. I love you Phil."

Then a thought occurred to him his face turned from confident and joking to insecure in a matter of seconds, "But, hey um Phil" Dan asked, "Would it be okay if we um, kiss? It's been a while and-"

Phil rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Dan's gently, while smiling to himself. He pulled away, "You're right, it has been a while. I think your lips got softer." He giggled and added. "And I love you too."

Dan giggled back at him, smiling slightly because of the kiss. "Oh God," Dan said, taking a deep breath in, "you have no idea how much I missed this. Missed your kiss. Your lips. Your face. Everything"

"Probably just about how much I missed you." Phil said. "Wait a minute, did you get taller again?" He groaned.

Dan awkwardly laughed, ".....maybe. It's okay, it's still... About an inch. Yeah, about"

"I was so close to being as tall as you." Phil groaned, putting his head on Dan's shoulder.

"Maybe one day you will" Dan chuckled, "it's not my fault though, blame my- wait for it- *points at his pants* genes". He then put his arm around Phil's waist and gently laid his head on Phil's, closing his eyes and saying, "I know that was a terrible pun. Don't talk about it and just enjoy the moment" smiling to himself.

Phil smiled at his waist being held again. "I've missed your terrible puns." He said, closing his eyes and leaning against Dan.

Dan softly chuckled, "I think you're the only one". And then it occurred to him, the others. His friends, his family, his subscribers. He hadn't seen them in two years. And now that he's back with Phil, how will they react? Will they hate him? Would they be angry?. Thoughts like that passed through his head and he suddenly shifted, feeling uncomfortable with these thoughts clouding his head when all he wanted to do was forget and enjoy the moment with Phil.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, noticing Dan's sudden change of atmosphere.

Dan shook his head and quickly replied, "Nothing, it's nothing. Everything's fine. I just.. It's just- my foot fell asleep." "Sorry for worrying you" he quickly added, not wanting Phil to worry about him. Especially now. Whenever everything's all good. He can't ruin this for them. He can't do that again.

"You can tell me, Dan. I won't mind helping you. I love you Dan, and I want to do our relationship right this time." Phil said, taking Dan's hand in his.

"...and you don't believe me about the foot falling asleep thing?" Dan asked, just in case, but then realized it was not very believable and said, "oh alright. I love you and I trust you. Ummm, does everyone, you know, hate me? Like I'm sure you've talked to our friends and my parents. Were they mad? Would they not want to see me again? And what about my Danasaurs- Oh God"

"Hey, Dan, don't get so scared. No one hates you. You lost a few subscribers over these years, but I made a video for them and told them what happened and some of them were angry but most of them understood. As for our friends, they were all worried sick about you and I'm sure they'll be happy when we go back. Your parents were mad at me for letting you leave like that though, but they helped me find you by giving me the travel money." He explained. "I didn't do this on my own, there are tons of people who loved you and wanted you back." He smiled, reassuringly.

"Why would they be mad at you?!" Dan asked, biting his bottom lips to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, "you didn't want me to leave or let me leave or whatever. You were great, you were perfect. It wasn't your fault, it was mine, and it's always mine. Not yours." He slightly shook his head in disagreement with the thought. He then thought it'd be best to change up the conversation a bit, "But, nevertheless, I'm glad they all understood and stuff." He said giving a slightly uncomfortable look but nevertheless continued, "It'll be really awkward though. Like really, really, awkward." He said but then looked back at Phil sadly, "But, you'll be there, right? You'll be right there with me"

Phil nodded. "Of course I'll be there. I'll always be there for you." Phil smiled gently. "And it was neither of our faults, both of us were making arguments against each other." He said, kissing Dan's cheek.

Dan closed his eyes once again, as if trying to calm down. Phil was going to be there with him. He loved that. He loved him. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." He nodded slightly and a small smile grew on his face as he felt Phil kiss him.

They were okay and they were going to be okay.


	17. Kickthestickz pt 2

Chris saw that the car had went to a stop and smiled. "We're here!" He grinned, getting out of the car and stretching his arms.

Pj smiled at the sight in front of him, he always loved the fair.

He shut off the car and slowly stepped out, taking a deep breath and locking the doors. "Ready?" He asked, looking over at Chris.

Chris scoffed a bit, "Of course I am! I can't wait, it'll be so much fun! And even better because you're here to win me stuff and I can win you stuff too," he rambled before taking a deep breath, "okay, but really, it's just going to be really fun." He said, his smile never leaving his face.

Pj chuckled at Chris's enthusiasm, "well, come on then" he said walking a bit ahead and motioning for Chris to follow him, "let's go before it gets too late"

Chris nodded and began to walk next to Pj. "We should get a funnel cake when we get there." He thought aloud.

"Sounds great, I love funnel cake!" Pj nodded as they reached the ticket booth thing.

"Who doesn't?" Chris chuckled.

"Wiggles the clown" Pj said, referencing one of his characters with a serious look on his face."Haha, let's just hope there's no birthdays, or funerals, or Bar Mitzvah's going on in there" he added, his face going back to joyful as quick as it left with a chuckle.

"Don't even joke about that." Chris said with a straight face, "We will break up. I swear Wiggles scared me."

"But, Wiggles is me. He's more than a character I created. He's part of me." Pj spoke, calmly, "but if that's- but if that's really how you feel, I guess..." He said, turning around as though he were about to walk off. He was often told he was a good actor, but really, you could never be too sure in the long list of things that made him, Pj Liguori. So he hoped he'd made it believable and surprisingly, he did.

But that only lasted a few seconds until he turned around, "alright, alright" he said with a small chuckle. "I'll stop. But I'm still proud of him and that I may or may not be him for Halloween this year." He warned.

"That part of you scares me and a lot of your fans." Chris deadpanned and then realized Pj turned around and started to walk away. "Wait where are you going?" He asked and then when Pj turned back around, he sighed of relief.

....Until hearing that he would probably dress up as Wiggles for Halloween.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine, you do that. I might just dress up as Carl for Halloween then, he's badass." He smirked towards the end.

"Yeah, you should." Pj agreed, with a small smirk growing on his face as well, "He was pretty hot and I would not mind seeing him again"  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not having sex with you when you're Wiggles. I'm afraid he'll go beyond bdsm." Chris stated.

"Let Halloween come and then we'll see what happens then" Pj half-smirked as they got to the booth and looked up at the sign that had the prices. "Two tickets please" he said to the women and she gave him the tickets before asking, "Would you like some tickets for games and the Ferris Wheel?" and with that question in the air Pj turned to Chris, waiting for a response.

Chris nodded in response to the lady with a smile, "Yes please."

Pj then turned back to the lady and asked, "How many game tickets would you recommend for two people?"

They had a short conversation about how many tickets they should get and then finally came to a decision.

He bought them bought tickets and then turned back to Chris, walking up to the front gate alongside him and showing the guy at the gate their tickets and walking in.

"Where to first?" He asked, looking around, trying to take it all in.

"Let’s play some games for a little while." Chris suggested.

Pj nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled and started pulling Chris to the section with the games, since he can easily see it. "Let's play some games!" He exclaimed.

Chris smiled, "Let's see, ring toss, balloon popping, that one game you shoot the water in the clown's mouth, uh, some more and we'll probably have some time to ride some of the other rides later." He nodded, trying to figure everything out. "Yeah, that sounds right. Let’s play!" He smiled, feeling proud of his set list of things they're doing and dragging Pj with him to the balloon popping.

"Sounds great" Pj agreed and casually allowed Chris to drag him to the balloon game. Seeing that dragging each other was very common today on their date.

"Do you want to go first?" Chris asked when they got to the booth.

"Would you like to go... Or....?" Pj questioned, "Because if you want to, I can wait." He added, awkwardly.

"Pj, you can go first. It's fine." Chris assured him with a small smile and Pj gave him a smile back before giving the worker a ticket and waiting for him to give him the darts.

"If you pop 2 balloons, it's a small prize. 4 is a medium and 8 is a large prize." The man explained, taking the ticket and giving Pj 8 darts.

Pj nodded and by the end of the game made six. He groaned then had an idea; slowly making his way towards the guy running the booth and confidently asking, "How much would it be to make this medium a large?" Hoping they didn't have a policy against slipping money to get the next best thing. Though they most likely will, a small part of him wanted to keep that hope.

(Fun fact: this works, most of the time. I'm not telling you to do it but from experience, it works. Just saying)

The worker looked confused for a moment but then noticed Chris a bit away from them. "Ah, that must be your boyfriend. I remember taking my wife to the fair on our first date, I won her nearly every prize." He smiled. "Tell ya what, I'll let you go again. Completely free. You can have three extra darts. Just hit one balloon and pop it, you can make it a large. If not, two mediums." He explained, giving Pj three darts.

Pj smiled at the worker, "thank you" he said and accepted the three darts. Making the first two in but not the third one. Though either way he was happy, just one in makes it a large.

Chris smiled as he won yet another game and went back to where Pj was. "For you." He grinned at Pj, giving him a stuffed animal and they both exchanged their winnings.

They've been at the carnival for a few hours and Chris decided, "hey, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel? I bet by the time we can get into the carriage it'll be dark and we can see all the lights."

 

Pj smiled back at Chris, "Alright. Let's go!" He exclaimed, "the Ferris wheel is always the best at night and we should get there before it closes" he added, seeing as though they had been at the carnival for a good four or five hours and the carnival will be closing soon.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can get to the top for a good view of it all." Chris smiled hopefully as they waited in a surprisingly short line.

"Yes, that'd be great." Pj nodded in agreement, "looking up at the sky from high up in well... the sky". He chuckled already looking up at the sky, and though not many stars showed up thanks to them being in the city and all the lighting he could easily see a few stars and the moon and it was all beautiful.

Chris smiled and chuckled along with Pj. "I'm just surprised at how short this line is. But also grateful that we won't have to wait for hours just to look at stars." He stated.

"Yeah, same, same" Pj agreed, but who was he to complain about short lines? Like Chris, he was grateful it was short. Meaning they could most likely go on it before the carnival closes in a little bit of time they have left.

Finally it had reached their turn and they made their ways into the seats and it started.

After about a minute or two Chris grinned, holding Pj's hand in his as they looked up at the sky full of stars. "Wow. We're barely that high up and I can already see so much."

Pj smiled up at the sky, at any other time it would be weird, but right now it was perfect. "It's so nice." He commented. He had always been fascinated with the night sky and the stars as well as the planets. But I guess that's quite obvious if you watch his videos.

"Yeah. It is nice." Chris smiled in agreement as they made it to the top.

Pj continued smiling contently as he placed his head on a comfortable position on Chris's shoulder and wrapping one of his arms around Chris's torso. Still looking up at the sky. It was just them up there, so it was okay.

Chris felt himself blush a bit but smiled down at Pj, putting his arm around his shoulder as well.

Still smiling, Pj said, "what a perfect end to a perfect day". Looking up to Chris, whose face was just on top of his and placing a kiss on his cheek, before taking his spot again, "I love you".

"Agreed." Chris said to the first part then blushed when Pj kissed his cheek and blushed even more when Pj said that he loved him. "You do?" He asked since this was the first time Pj said it to him and the first time either of them had said it to each other.

Just after he said it, Pj immediately realized what he had just said and his face turned uncomfortably pink before looking down at his shoes.

Though he was not going to lie, "Yeah, I do." He said, with a curt nod.

Chris just smiled down at him, "I love you too." He said and lifted Pj's head gently and to kiss him on the lips, with the same smile on his face.

At this point, Pj's face was flushed as he kissed back, but a small smile was still apparent on his face as well.

"Well now it's been the perfect ending to the perfect day." Chris said smugly, turning back to the stars.

Pj didn't really like the smugness that Chris's face held, but didn't trust himself enough to say anything. So he just quickly nodded and returned his attention back to the stars.

"Want to go get more funnel cake before we leave?" Chris asked as his smug look disappeared.

Pj smiled and kissed Chris's cheek, knowing that'd be enough of an answer.

"So Pj, now that you and I actually kissed, I can confirm that you're a good kisser." Chris smiled.

"Pffft, tell me something I don't know" Pj said, confidently, with a big smile on his face. "Though you're not too bad yourself" he added.

"Not too bad?" Chris scoffed and smiled equally as confidently before saying, "Oh please. My kissing skills are amazing."

"Who said that?" Pj grinned with a chuckle, "Because they were obviously lying to you".

He always loved this playful banter between them and he knew Chris did too.

Not many couples were able to do this, but they were experts at it. Seeing as though they were friends before they got together and started dating.

Chris laughed a bit before nudging him slightly. "I'll start rocking this carriage, don't test me." He said with a smile to show he was joking.

Pj rolled his eyes and said in a mock tone, "Wow, I'm so scared" playfully nudging Chris back, once.

Chris grinned, "Do you WANT me to go there? Do you WANT me to start putting you to your death?" He said in an over-exaggerated voice.

Pj sighed, "Please. Like there's any room to do that. Let alone, breath" he continued, referring to the size of the cart. Which luckily was just big enough to fit them and for them to have a bit of room. "Plus, you love me too much to do that" he added, mockingly, with a smile on his face because of how happy he is / was whenever he and Chris told each other just that, only minutes ago.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right." Chris said with a smile, kissing Pj's cheek. "I hope we get stuck up here so we can just have this view forever." He sighed happily.

Pj could have said something about the first part, but chose not to. Instead he wrapped both his arms around Chris and buried his face in his chest. "As long as I have you forever" he said, not really looking up from Chris's chest, but still having it be audible, "I'll be happy".

Chris smiled, "You will have me forever, and I'll make sure I have you forever." He promised.

"Forever and always" Pj said, smiling back, "that sounds perfect."

"I think it's also a Taylor Swift song." Chris thought out loud.

"I was thinking more Harry Potter" Pj chuckled, "but Taylor Swift works too".

"Both are good. Harry Potter is better, no doubt though." Chris nodded.

"Haha, you know it" Pj smiled, "I say we have a marathon and watch it when we get back" he offered.

"We should stop for movie snacks then." Chris smiled back in agreement.

"But of course" Pj laughed, "what's a movie marathon without snacks?"

"A terrible one Pj. That's nothing to joke about." Chris said in a suddenly serious voice. "Movie snacks is what keeps the balance of the universe."

"Okay then" Pj chuckled, "luckily we're getting some. I mean, don't want to disrupt the balance of the universe or anything" he added dismissively.

Chris sighed, "Pj if we did that we'd all die. Do you want to cause the death of everyone in the universe because you joked about no movie snacks? Really Pj, no matter how much I love you, when we're the only two people alive I'll hold that against you."

"Oh be quiet" Pj sighed, "or I'll make you pay for them" he mock threatened.

"Never mind. Pj, I trust you to remember the snacks." Chris quickly replied.

"Good" Pj smiled, "that's what I thought you'd say"

"You must have some kind of ability." Chris shrugged. "Do you think we can just make up a life for us in the great world of Harry Potter during the movie?" He asked. "Because we're already a great couple, hot, gay, British, and why not add magical as well?" He shrugged.

"I would love that, honestly" Pj laughed, lightly, "I already know what house I'd be in. What about you?"

"Of course I know what house I'm in." Chris scoffed. "We've all been on Pottermore at least once."

"I know what house you'd be in too" Pj chuckled, "your sudden outburst just proving it even more. But in the good way" he added, with smile.

"I would check the sorting hat quiz again bUT THEY GOT RID OF ALL THE GOOD AND BLISSFUL THINGS ON THAT WEBSITE GODDAMMIT J.K. ROWLING." Chris yelled as he shook his fist in the air.

Pj looked at Chris, confused and shook his head slightly. "Do I wanna know?" He questioned.

"No, I just really had to get that out of my system." Chris shrugged.

"Oh" Pj said, nodding his head slightly, "okay then." He then waited another minute before speaking again and asked "So, are you done now?"  
  
Chris sighed, "Not really, but for now I am.

And Pj sighed in relief, but you could easily tell it was fake and over exaggerated. "Good" he said, "I thought I'd have to get you to stop talking like this". Then, just as he said 'like this' he placed his lips on Chris's and kissed him.

Chris kissed back with a smile on his face. Then as they separated he sighed happily, "I'll never get tired of that.

Pj smiled at him before the cart suddenly shook. He quickly grabbed the bar thing and looked over the edge of the cart. The ride was over and they were the next cart to be led out. He tapped Chris's shoulder and pointed over to the worker who was helping the people out, to show him.

When the cart rocked, Chris grabbed onto Pj out of fear and habit, but noticed they were getting out soon and retracted his arms. "Oh. Okay so we aren't going to fall to our death, good." He joked.

"Yup," Pj agreed, slipping his hand into Chris's and smiling, "really good. Wouldn't want any of that, would we" He asked rhetorically, though he already knew the answer and well, it wasn't really a question to begin with.

"Nope, but the worst that would happen is a broken wrist." Chris shrugged, rubbing his thumb in circles around the back of Pj's hand without noticing. "Well, now we can get funnel cake!" He smiled, changing the subject.

"Good to that" Pj laughed and with that, it was their turn to get off the Ferris wheel.

While they were in the cart, Pj noticed that while Chris was holding his hand and subconsciously rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. He found it cute but he also said nothing about it. It had happened times before and it's not like it's a bad thing seeing as though he quite enjoyed it, actually. So he simply smiled before saying, "YAY! Funnel cake."

"And then watch Harry Potter when we get home." Chris added as they walked off the ride. "Perfect way to end our date." He grinned.

"Yes, we can't forget Harry Potter" Pj nodded seeing as though he and Chris shared a great deal of love for Harry Potter.

They had actually had a marathon once before that lasted til about four in the morning with just them, snacks, and eight Harry Potter movies. But that was back before him and Chris started dating. They were just friends then. Which meant there was an uncomfortable distance between the two on the couch and not much talking through it. Though they enjoyed it, actually. It was good, and hopefully tonight's will be better. They could cuddle during the movie now and Pj liked the idea of that, "Yeah, perfect" he said aloud, with a big smile on his face.

"I think we had a good date tonight. It's just slightly better to go outside instead of cuddling at the house." Chris smiled and then joked "Who knew the outside could be good?"

Pj nodded in agreement and chuckled a bit at his boyfriend's joke, "I didn't. Haha. This was a good experience to learn from. We should totally do it again. Just not right now, because honestly. I am freezing right now and we should really head over to the car"

"But Pj... funnel cake!" Chris whined jokingly.

"You and your cake" Pj replied, "okay. I said we'd get it. So, let's get it and head back before one of us get sick or something".

"I can't help it, it's amazing! It's better than every dessert combined." Chris said, letting out a quiet 'yay' when Pj agreed.

"Alright, alright, we're going to go get it" Pj smiled, mostly at Chris's behavior and fondness of the desert and together they walked towards the little booth with the funnel cakes and Pj turned to Chris, "Which one would you like?"

"Chocolate." Chris smiled.

"Alright" Pj said, to the worker, with a kind smile, "one chocolate funnel cake please" and the worker man nodded and said, "one chocolate funnel cake coming right up" and started making it.

"You aren't getting one?" Chris asked, "Because no offense Pj, I love you and all but I also love my cake too and I don't usually share."

Pj rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior, but said, "it's fine Chris. It's all yours. I'm saving room for the snacks we're going to have during the movie anyway."

"I'm saving this for later too!" Chris said, taking his funnel cake and smiling at the worker. "Thank you. Have a good night!" He quickly thanked them, seeing as though the cake was his main priority.

"You're welcome and you too," the worker said.

"Thank you" Pj replied and gave the man the money before turning to Chris so that they could go.

Chris held the funnel cake carefully so he wouldn't drop it and smiled at Pj. "I could have paid for that, you know?" He said, rolling his eyes as they began to walk away.

"You took too long and plus, you were busy and surprisingly didn't leave without me." Pj said, sassily rolling his eyes, but a smile still present in his face. "It's fine though, if you really really want to. You can get the snacks," he added, cheekily.

"We'll split the paymentism since you already paid for my food and I paid for the movie, it's fair." Chris offered.

"And the fair tickets" Pj added, in a matter-of-fact tone, when in all honestly he couldn't care less and Chris knew it. He just wanted them to be happy and have fun on dates like this. So he shook his head, "though, either way, splitting it sounds good" he added and then realized they are already near the car. "So, you wanna drive? Or should I?" He asked.  
  
"How am I going to balance funnel cake while driving?" Chris rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever. And no, he wasn't going to put it down. He really loved his funnel cake. "We should get birthday cake to eat too while watching the movies." He added.

"You could have just said 'no'" Pj said, rolling his eyes as he made his way into the driver's seat and started the ignition. After about a minute, he turned to Chris who was in the passenger seat and asked, "why birthday cake?", slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because wedding cakes are too expensive." Chris answered, simply as though he didn't need more to understand it.

Pj facepalmed at Chris's response.

Shaking his head at it and turning so he was facing the front of the car. He placed his hands on the wheel and said nothing else as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sure we'll get there one day though Pj." Chris smiled at him. "But for now, I'm taking your silence as a 'yes' on the birthday cake."

Pj simply smiled at the first thing Chris said.

"You know what, maybe just this one time I can share my food with you, since you're that important to me." Chris offered with a smile.

'This is too good to believe' Pj thought, suspiciously knowing Chris wouldn't share his food that easily. "Are you only saying that because you want something from me?" He questioned.

"Yes. I want you to buy birthday cake." Chris deadpanned. "Maybe I'll also share that too. Maybe."

"What makes you think I'd-" Pj began, but then stopped himself and sighed. "Okay, fine. What flavor?" He asked, even though he already knew Chris's favorite flavor.

"Chocolate." Chris smiled. "Thank you! Love you!"

"You are welcome Chris" Pj sighed, contently. "I mean, it can always be an early birthday day cake"

"Sure. We'll go with that." Chris nodded.

"Good" Pj smiled, and a thought occurred to him and his smile turned to a casual smirk, "speaking of birthdays. Yours isn't too far away, we probably should invite Wiggles. He loves birthdays" he said. Not quite looking away from the road, yet wishing he could to see the look on Chris's face.

"No. Don't even joke about that." Chris deadpanned, recovering from a tensed look.

"Why?" Pj chuckled, "Wiggles is so much fun to be around and would love to".

"Hey, you never know who he wants to get vengeance on." Chris said, "And I'm already risking mine and a bunch of kids safety by letting him help me pass out candy on Halloween."

Pj rolled his eyes, "you always try and see the worst in the poor guy". Then sighed and took a deep breath, before turning to Chris and saying, "and Halloween is the best time to see him. Wiggles loves Halloween."

"Wiggles loves every time of year though, doesn't he?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, Wiggles does." Pj laughed, "But nothing beats birthdays for a clown" he added, simply.

"What kind of satanic child will go and say 'hey mom! I want a sadistic clown for my birthday to scare the shit out of my friends!' I mean, really Pj?" Chris asked, for the most part joking around.

"Exactly as I said before, you're so hard on him! He's not sadistic" Pj said, and then added, "and he doesn't just do birthdays!"

"We know, he does: funerals, New Years, Chinese New Years, Valentine's Day, St Patrick's Day and more." Chris smiled a bit.

"Exactly!" Pj laughed, he's actually quite fond of Wiggles and loves it whenever people act like the characters he had created are real.

"Well then, if he's not so bad, I guess I can't wait to meet him then. I hope he's as hot and dreamy as people say." Chris teased.

Pj looked at Chris questioningly, "Wait, who says tha- I mean, heck yeah" he laughed, "Either way, it's said he looks like me. Just with a bunch of makeup"

"He looks like you?" Chris asked. "Suddenly I'm not interested." He teased.

Pj knew he was joking, and decided to play along. He shook his head and sighed, "Get out. Just get out of the car, Wiggles and I don't want to see you anymore" he added.

"No, I think I'll stay anyways. You and Wiggles love me too much to kick me out." Chris grinned.

"Who told you that?" Pj squinted. Trying to keep a serious face when he's actually smiling on the inside. They were not like most couples. Or actually any couples at all. Or maybe they just don't know enough couples and should go out more before they say anything but one things for sure though, they were likely starting to turn into their friends Dan and Phil.

"You did!" Chris fake exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest as he tried to suppress a smile.

"I did no such thing" Pj shook his head; "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Pj, you have a bad memory. You told me barely 15 minutes ago!" Chris smiled.

Pj shook his head, "No, no I did not. You are lying".

"When have I ever lied to you?" Chris continued smiling, batting his eyelashes and carrying on his act.

Pj shook his head and that's all it took for him to give in to the laughter. "I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I couldn't hold it in any longer"

"Oh come on, now the act is gone!" Chris laughed, "What will Mr. Liguori ruin next? Find out in about ten seconds, probably." He joked.

Pj rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry. Last time I checked, I wasn't the one with the degree in acting."

"You're lucky you're a good director, and a good actor when you want to be." Chris smiled. "But mostly the director thing." He teased.

"And you're lucky I'm nice" Pj sighed, "and driving." He added, chuckling slightly. Their relationship was so weird. But they loved it.


	18. Phan pt 8

_(Note: we wrote this a WHILE back before the final "Internet Takeover" or any talk of it, so they're still doing them here.)_

Dan shook his head, "I don't know if I could do this Phil! What if I walk in and they look at me weirdly? It's been two years since I left and they last saw me." He was slightly panicking, once again, he had talked to his family and friends and so far everything was fine. But he still hadn't made a video or anything explaining he was back. And today was his first day back at BBC R1. He was honestly, just as nervous or maybe even more nervous, if that was even possible than his first show. "What if they ask questions? I don't know if I'll be able to answer them. What if the viewers don't want to hear me or see me or whatever? I mean, I haven't even made a video or anything since I was back-" he rambled and at that second he finally stopped himself to take a deep breath in, feeling he couldn't hold it back anymore.

He had to breathe.

Phil placed his hand on Dan's cheek, "Hey, it's alright. No one at BBC has seen either of us in the last two years. We must be too difficult to let go because we're lucky to still have our jobs." He chuckled slightly and rubbed soft circles with his thumb on Dan's cheek. "But anyway, I'll be right here with you. If there's a question you feel uncomfortable to answer, then we'll say it's too personal and move on with the show. I'm sure everyone will want to see you and hear you as well, and I'm sure this will be a nice surprise for them." He reassured with a smile before taking his hand off Dan's cheek and kissing him lightly, "I promise this show will go just fine."

Dan nodded, half reluctantly. He trusted Phil. He knew Phil wouldn't let it get too bad. "Al-alright. Let's go" he managed to say and tried to quickly ''pull himself together''.

Phil took Dan's hand in his; smiling up at him to assure him everything would go okay. "You're going to do amazing as usual." He said, "I'm sure of it. And if you don't, we'll do anything you want to do." He added.

"Alright," Dan nodded, trying to smile back at Phil. Even though he was sure it looked really awkward. "Thanks. Let's do it, quickly. If we wait any longer I feel like I'm going to awkwardly run away" he equally as awkwardly joked, even though that was actually a thought that was going through his head.

"And this time around, I'll stop you from doing that." Phil rolled his eyes, smiling. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking Dan's hand and walking into the studio with him.

"Oh yeah um-" Dan said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and quickly being yanked into the studio by the other. He hadn't realized what he said was so alike their last.... predicament.

And as he looked over at Phil, he knew Phil didn't want to dwell on that too long either.

He looked over at Phil as he simply sighed and put on his headphones, waiting for the studio people to give them the signal for the show starting.

Dan watched what Phil was doing and did the same thing, a bit awkwardly. People who didn't know him might have thought he was new to the job. Not having done it for years before.

Phil took Dan's hand in his once again and squeezed it to reassure him he was right there with him. 'I love you' he mouthed to him, smiling brightly.

Dan gave him a small smile back and took a look at the paper with the stuff he had to say. Taking a deep breath and waiting for the cue. Which came just as he had finished.

~Time-skip~

So far, the radio show was going smoothly. Dan and Phil simply ignored questions that were too personal and went on with the show. But as time passed, an idea popped into Phil's head during one of the music videos. "I'll be right back." He said, taking off his headphones, "I have to use the bathroom."

Dan was trying to enjoy the radio show as best as he could. Feeling nostalgic in where he stood only a couple years ago, a confident radio presenter. He tried for that once again tried not let the personal questions get to his head. Even though they were enough too, Phil would quickly just shoo them off and they would try forget all about the question. It didn't take that long for people to realize they didn't feel comfortable with those kinds of questions though, luckily, and they became less and less. As well as less invasive. Mostly fans and active listeners to the show wanting to welcome them back.

They had come to a music video break and Phil told him he had to use the restroom, "Wait-" he said, then realized he couldn't stop Phil from going to the bathroom just because he didn't want him to go and for him to be alone. "Okay, just don't take too long. Okay?" He quickly added.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise I'll be back before the music video ends, okay?" Phil smiled softly at him.

"Okay." Dan said, taking a deep breath in and out before looking down at the floor, awkwardly, and awaiting Phil's return.

Phil quickly kissed his cheek before exiting the studio and going into the bathroom.

He was going to the bathroom, yes, but he had plans before that.

Plans that he hoped would help Dan out.

He requested a song.

Yes, on his own radio show.

But then again, was it really him?

Yes it was.

Though he used a fake name to request the next song, he meant it all.

Every word from the song he requested.

And he requested 'Never Stop by Safetysuit' before actually going to the bathroom.

He still had to go.

He was just a hopeless romantic more than a human.

Dan stood there waiting for Phil, for what felt like five minutes. But he knew better, the video couldn't be more than four minutes and fifteen seconds. He knew the song that was playing. He had seen a video of it on YouTube before. Finally it was time for them to return back on air and Phil still hadn't returned yet.

Dan was getting worried and the new worker guy, that wasn't there two years ago, knew it.

He looked at Dan, with the same look on his face and said, "I'm sorry Dan, but you're going to need to start without him-"

"I'm going to what?" Dan asked, with his eyes wide open in terror. He couldn't do it by himself.

"You're going to need to start again without Phil. I know it'll be tough Dan, but you have to" he said, obviously having been told of their predicament beforehand.

"But, I've never done it without Phil. Even when he wasn't here, I still called him and he was still part of the show-" Dan explained.

"I really am sorry Dan! You just have to introduce the next song and that's it."  He said and with that the "on air" light turned on.

Dan just stood there, like a deer stuck in headlights. He could feel people judging him. He looked down at the upcoming song and read out the name and waiting for the song to start. Silently praying on the inside that Phil would hurry up.

But he hasn't showed up yet.

What could he be doing?

'What's taking him so long?' Dan thought and that's when the song started playing.

He listened closely to the song, having not heard it before and just as quick as it started, his face went from worried to shocked.

This song- this song reminded him way too much of his relationship with Phil.

He felt like he could relate to it way more than he should.

With everything that has happened between them in the past couple years and all the mistakes he made seemingly flashed right before his own eyes.

It felt too real and this lead to the tears starting to form in his eyes.

But it had to be a coincidence; someone was probably just playing it to show their love for someone else.

He had no reason to feel remembrance through it.

Though even if it was, he couldn't help but see it, a resemblance towards his life and the song.

By about the middle of the song the tears got even worse and began falling harder.

And at that moment, he couldn't really find himself to care that he was on air.

The only thing that mattered was what he was being denial about for the passed few weeks- heck, years.

Phil quickly washed his hands and returned to the studio, seeing that he took longer then expected because of a fairly long line.

He wanted to rush into the studio and tell Dan that it was him who requested the song, but one of the producers told him he would have to wait until the end of the song.

And only then did Phil realize, as he took a quick glance at Dan, that he wasn't reacting as expected.

He was reacting horribly.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"No, no, no, turn it off air, the recording, I have to get to him!" Phil said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Phil but we can't-" the worker man said.

"Can't you just show some art from the fans or something? Please, I have to be with him." Phil begged the producer and the producer sighed. "Fine, make sure you can't be heard." He said, signaling for them to put fan art on. Phil went into the recording room and took off Dan's headphones before pulling him into a hug. "It's okay Bear, I'm right here." He whispered for him to hear.

Dan quickly hugged Phil back, "I'm so sorry Phil," He explained, muffling his words so only Phil could hear him. "I've been a terrible boyfriend. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you. You're perfect. You love me no matter what. No matter how many people you could find that are a million times better than me. Even though, for some reason, you think no one’s better." He took a deep breath and continued, "and no matter how much of a fuck up I am, you still love me. You love me as much as I love you. Even after all the years we've been together, and haven't been, and even back when we were just friends. I still am shocked I was lucky enough to get to meet you back in Manchester, be your friend and slowly fall in love with you. You're one in a million Phil." He whispered, into Phil's shoulder, seeing as though he had been crying in it the whole time.

"Hey, don't say that. You treat me like I'm gold. You make me feel happy and you've never really been happy, but you deserve happiness. Maybe people could be better than you, but no one will ever make me feel so happy and be better for me. No one was and is ever so in love with me and vice versa than you are. And you are the one for me, I've always knew that. Whether it be because I could just feel it or the fact that we were literally visited by our other selves  who said exactly that. Though you never really understood and I couldn't blame you for it." He said, pulling away from the hug. "You deserve this. You deserve me. You really, truly do. I dedicated this song to you. I heard this song and I instantly thought of you and I." He smiled gently, wiping away Dans tears. "I love you Dan and you deserve everything, all the good, that comes your way. You may not think you're a good boyfriend because you left, but that's all in the past. You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and there is truly no one that will ever make me feel more happy and comfortable than you do. I will always be with you and love you, no matter what you do. Whether you do a good thing or a bad thing, I promise I will always be right beside you."

"You- you did? You called in the song?" Dan asked, looking up from Phil's shoulder and into his eyes. "Phil you noodle," he said, playfully hitting Phil on the shoulder, with a smile, he couldn't be mad at him, it was a beautiful gesture "I just cried on live radio! You're so lucky I love you and think that was way too adorable."

"That songs just pure perfection, like you!" He added, "You never fail to make me feel loved and I love you for it. And well, everything else. But that's probably one of my favorite things about you. Agh, you're perfect." He groaned, then sighed, "Jesus, I think I'm going back into eighteen year old fanboy mode." He scrunched his eyebrows and continued, "See what you do to me Phil".

Phil giggled at Dan. "You're Phil trash number one, what else did you expect?" He smiled. "Should we recreate VidCon and play 'Hello Internet'?" He joked though it is actually a recurring thing with the two.

He then sighed, "but I wouldn't, not right now because I love you so much. More then there are stars in space. And I just want to get you to understand that," He added.

Dan rolled his eyes, "it's like you want me to leave" and then quickly added, "though I'm not!"

He then took a deep breath and sighed, before continuing, "And jeez, you're so cheesy. For someone who STILL doesn't like cheese. You sure have a lot of it"

Phil giggled. "Maybe that's why I hate cheese, because I am cheese." He said jokingly. "But I really do love you." "Thanks for stalking me all that time, I really appreciate it." He chuckled.

Dan rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Phil on the cheek before saying, "I love you too and honestly, I don't regret stalking you all that time. True I didn't know if you'd actually respond to me and my million ways of contacting you, but you did and I'm glad I didn't give up hope. I mean, you were The AmazingPhil and I was Dan Howell, simply Dan Howell".

"I hope you know you'll always be the weirdo fanboy who stalked me." Phil giggled smugly. "I guess falling in love with you was just a nice bonus." He grinned.

"Yeah, I mean, you'll never be able to let me live it down anyway. So, might as well" Dan sighed at Phil's smug expression. "And I agree, it was a very nice bonus" he added, smiling back.

Phil sighed contently in agreement before saying, "I'm like the guy who married his stalker, except I'm only dating mine. Though I know it'll happen one day. And you also don't stalk me anymore, which is a good thing as well."

"Well, I mean, you can't be too certain

"Now that that's settled, we have a radio show to run." Phil smiled back at him, kissing Dan's cheek and smiling at him.

Dan smiled back at him and said, "Let's do it". Giving the guy a hand motion, which means they're ready to go back on air.


	19. Phan pt 9

~a few months time-skip~

Phil played with a velvet box, which in comparison to his hands was quite small.

He had decided that he still wanted to marry Dan, and even if Dan decided to say no and that he wanted to wait, then Phil would wait for him.

He didn't want Dan to do anything that would make him uncomfortable once again.

Dan sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He and Phil were supposed to go out today, and somewhere nice. It was so random and out of the blue. Though they do go out normally once again, starting from the day after the Radio Show, which made it okay. He was happy about the date, he truly was, and he just couldn't shake off this feeling of well... He doesn't know actually, but there's something there.

After taking one last deep breath in, he walked outside of his bedroom and into the living room. Seeing that Phil was sitting on the couch and ready, he called out "I'm ready" with a small smile on his face.

Phil jumped slightly, shoving the box with the engagement ring into his pocket to make sure it stays hidden. "Y-yeah let’s go." He said in a shaky voice before standing up and smiling at him. If he had to be completely honest, which he is, he just wanted the night to go as well as it possibly could. It didn't have to be perfect, though honestly, for him, any moment spent with Dan was perfect as is, but if he said yes then Phil'd be even happier than if he didn't.

"Oh!" Dan cried out, feeling really bad about scaring him, "I'm sorry Phil!" He apologized, awkwardly, upon hearing Phil's shaky voice and making his way towards Phil before continuing, "I didn't mean to scare you-"

Phil giggled at Dan's apologies "It's okay, it's not like I had a heart attack from it." He smiled at him, disregarding it all.

Dan quickly tried to regain his composure, seeing as though Phil was getting amusement out of it.

Of course he was.

So Dan just rolled his eyes and lightly coughed, ending up with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, I guess I'm not sorry anymore. Anyways, let's go?" He asked though his tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Phil walked closer to Dan and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?" He asked as he smiled up at him then added "Okay, let's go."

Dan just muttered a sarcastic "uh huh, okay" back and started walking towards the door.

Which caused Phil to roll his eyes, but with a smile on his face as he simply followed behind Dan.

~Time-skip~

Dan looked up at Phil as they were waiting for their meal to come. Though he still didn't know why Phil had decided to go to such a nice restaurant. It's neither of their birthdays or anniversaries or anything like that. And he's sure of it. 'Maybe Phil will tell him what's up later on' he thought to himself, before smiling at Phil who was sat right across from him.

Phil smiled to himself as he looked out the window. The view in this place was amazing, he had to say. "It's so beautiful up here." He had said before biting in a breadstick. _(Note: Back when we wrote this, this was a huge meme. RIP)_

Phil could see almost everything in London, and could even see a few stars in the sky which was unreal in a city as large as London.

Dan couldn't quite find himself looking at the scenery, which was nice indeed, but more of the view right in front of him that he couldn't help but smile at, "It is, it really is".

Upon realizing that Dan wasn't talking about the restaurant, Phil turned his head to him and smiled. "I love you. A lot."

"I love you too" Dan replied, smiling kindly at Phil, "A lot, a lot."

"I love you a lot a lot a lot." Phil smirked, placing his hand over Dan's.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully at Phil's response. "Very original Phil" he joked, "just adding one more 'a lot'. I wonder where you got that idea from." He said even though he knew was being a bit of hypocrite because he did the same thing before.

"Thank you, I do try." Phil chuckled, "I've always been, how people say, creative" he added and as a waiter set down their food he smiled, let out a thank you, and said "Hey Dan, before we start eating I have a question."

Dan smiled at the waiter as a 'thank you' and then turned to Phil, looking a bit confused, "yeah Phil, what's up?" He questioned.

The time is now.

"Last time I asked this you said yes so let's hope you say it again." Phil muttered to himself as he slipped out of his chair and went to Dan. "Dan, I love you, as you know. More than anything in the world. I traveled most of Europe to find you again and in that time I met a girl. With her it wasn't the same. It felt horrible to kiss her and lie to her and say that I loved her when it was really you I loved. I felt guilty because it was like I was cheating on you and I could never think of doing that to you. Though you were the one who said I should find someone quote unquote better, which was and is impossible, might I add, I couldn't help but feel like I was hurting you somehow. Anyways, to get back on topic. When we were planning the wedding, we were fighting like crazy and I hated every second of planning that wedding, but I tried to keep going because it would have been worth it to get married to you and I still think it'd be worth it to marry you. So the reason I brought you to a nice restaurant is because of my question. Which, though it's not as nice, fancy, and romantic as our bedroom, I decided would work just fine. -chuckles- And as for the question, I'm sure you can guess what it is by now, but of course I'll ask again." He said before taking a deep breath in and going down on one knee. "Dan, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Dan nodded, biting his lip to stop him from crying. He knew this was the second time that he asked, but it couldn't help but feel just like the first. Maybe even better. Though he didn't quite know why. Maybe because he knew they were stronger than before and that what had happened between them didn't matter anymore.

He knew that everything will still be alright and he'll be able to marry Phil, his best friend and the man he loves. So he smiled at him, but hated how he was feeling bad about the whole relationship without him thing. Especially since he was the one who told Phil he could whenever HE left. He wanted Phil to find happiness, even if that meant being without him, but he knew he was wrong whenever Phil came back to him. And even a bit after that, back during the radio show. Of course, they're soulmates and only thanks to the other pair of themselves did he realize only a few years late.

But it helps, it really does.

So he said it again, "Yes", trying even harder to stop the tears that he hadn't even realized had been growing in his eyes  but failing. Not much, but enough.

Phil smiled widely and hugged Dan. "I love you so much." He said softly, starting to cry tears of joy. "You make me so happy." He added.

"I love you too" Dan replied, hugging him back as he spoke over Phil's shoulder, "So much. I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life and I tell myself that everyday. From every time I wake up in the morning to see you right next to me to when I go to sleep cuddled up against you. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect. And I'm so glad you still love me even with me and my stupid decisions. You stayed with me through it all, my 'fanboy' phase, the stress of college, the whole 'college dropout' thing, and every single existential crisis. Everything. And I can't thank you enough."

Phil smiled. "You never have to thank me because I'm happy if you are, as simple as that. You may not think that you're perfect all the time, but I know for a fact that you are. No doubt about it. I love all of you, with every phase and existential crisis and every problem you will face, though you won't be alone in it. I'll always be by your side." He promised. "We're going to be married this time and we will enjoy all of it." He said after pulling out of their hug.

Dan smiled at Phil, "God, how are you so perfect" he asked. Though it wasn't really a question. It was actually quite rhetorical. Then small room filled with people in the restaurant looked at them and 'awe'd' which caused Dan's face to heat up from the feeling of having these people watching them.

But it was okay.

He was okay.

Phil noticed that and gave Dan a quick kiss before returning to his seat. "I'm glad we're actually doing this." He smiled.

"Me too Phil, me too." Dan said, happily as he took his seat as well and upon returning back to his seat a little boy, probably about six or seven years old, walked up beside Dan. "Excuse me? Can I ask a question?" He asked, tugging on Dan's sleeve.

Dan was confused at first when he felt the little boy walk up to him, but nevertheless smiled at him. He looked down at the boy and listened to what he had to say, only speaking whenever the little boy asked him if he could ask him a question. "Of course" he replied, a gentle smile on his face, curiously waiting, for what the boy had to say next.

"Are you both in love?" The little boy asked as he smiled a bit, his eyes lighting up.

Dan was about to answer the little boys question whenever a woman walked up to them, reaching for the little boys hand to pull him away, not wanting him bother the young couple. "Sorry for my son he-" she began, but got cut off by Dan's answer rolling off his lips, not being able to hold it in anymore. "Yes" he replied, smile still present on his face.

The little boy's smile grew as he turned to his mother. "Mom! Did you know I could have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? That's so cool! Can I have one when I get older? Pleaseee??" He begged and Phil was holding back an 'awe' as he watched him.

Dan half expected the women to not like the idea of her son and another boy together, but all that changed when he saw the boys mothers lips curl into a smile. A warm and gentle smile. She began, "Sure, if that's what you want. If you find someone that loves you just as much as these two gentlemen do, -looks over at Dan and Phil- by all means." And Dan liked that answer, Dan was happy. He wished more people were like that back when he was the little boys age. Times were tougher back then and probably would still be in the late future, but until then. He wishes the little boy good luck. His thoughts were cut short by the boy's mother saying, "Sorry again for bothering you two but our foods here now and we have to go. Enjoy your meal now and good luck, to both of you."

Dan knew she was referring to the whole proposing thing and didn't know that it wasn't the first time that it happened and their whole 'fall out' in between.

But that didn't really matter, this was them starting anew.

"Thank you." Phil smiled at the mother and son. "That little kid was adorable." He grinned. "Do you think we'll be lucky enough to have a child like that?" Phil asked, still smiling.

"Thank you" Dan said as well, with a smile.

"You're welcome" the woman replied and with one last smile, they left.

Dan just looked over at Phil, with a nod he spoke "Agreed" he said, referring to the kids adorable-ness and adding a "I hope so. Honestly, I would love to. You?" He questioned taking his seat once again and taking a sip of his water.

"Have kids? Of course I want kids with you." Phil smiled at him. "I'm not marrying you just because I love you. I'm marrying you because I love you, and I can see us living in a house with a family while being married, and I want that future to become reality." He said, taking a bite of his pasta.

Dan smiled back at him, "That sounds great. I would love that. More than you'd ever think and I'm sure that's exactly how it's going to be. How we're going to be." He said, and then let out a small chuckle having come up with an idea. He raised his wineglass and held it towards Phil. "To our future and the wonderful years to come"

Phil swallowed his pasta and raised his wine glass to lightly clink their glasses together and smiled at him. "That is something i'll toast too."

"Here, Here" Dan said, and after he knew they were done set his glass down and began eating his food. Having slight thoughts here and there of the future, but quickly shrugging it off. Not wanting to be thinking about it right now. For now he shall live in the moment, for 'there is no time like the present' he thought, referring to a phrase he had heard before. Not knowing when he'd need it, but knowing now that he was glad he kept it in mind.

Phil grinned as he began to eat his pasta. "Wow, it's really good here. Why haven't we been here more often?" Phil commented.

Dan nodded, "I agree, it is very good. We should come here again, or more often." He suggested.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming here more as long it's with you." Phil said with a smile and the two continued their meal in a comfortable silence.


	20. Phan pt 10

Dan was pacing about the room where he and Chris stood currently, waiting 'til the moment that they will be called out and the actual ceremony will start. He continued looking up at the clock, which was conveniently placed on top of the door, every so often that not even a minute would pass between each glance. Don't get me wrong, Dan wasn't worried, worried no, a bit scared, yeah. But that didn't really matter. All soon to be married couples are like that. But luckily he loves Phil and Phil loves him and they will live a great life together as they did the first five years that they were together and everything will be great. Or as Chris keeps telling him about and reminding him, since him and Pj had already gotten married and they went through the same thing. Speaking of Pj, he's supposed to be with Phil as Chris is with him. Dan hoped that he was taking this better and knowing Phil, he probably was. He was always so level headed in this relationship.

"You'll be fine, you're going to be happily married and you'll be planning to have kids before you know it, and then in a blink of an eye those kids will be raised with their own kids and you and Phil will be sitting in your rocking chairs and you will be thinking 'Wow, I was so lucky to have a friend like Chris to calm me down.' And then you'll call me and Pj and thank us while we're on a cruise ship." Chris said with a chuckle. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Phil is either very calm, very excited, or terrified like you. Maybe even all three rolled into one."

*MEANWHILE*

Phil, like Dan, found himself pacing around the room. It was his only way of containing himself from exploding from a mix of joy and nervousness.

He then stopped and asked Pj, who was in the room with him, out of the blue, "Do you think he'll have any second thoughts?"

Dan stopped pacing and stood in front of Chris. Rolling his eyes at Chris's conceded-ness, but smiling nonetheless. He knew Chris was right. He knew that everything's going to go great, he's going to live a happy life with Phil and have kids and everything Chris said. Maybe even more. Phil always loved houseplants and he always wanted a Shiba, so he nodded in agreement and took a deep breath in before saying, "Knowing Phil, he'll be a perfect mix of the three" he chuckled and continued, "he's always been better at keeping calm and handling situations." He explained and upon finishing, a smile grew on Dan's face, since he started thinking about Phil, "He's perfect" he said, to no one in particular.

Pj looked as though he was thinking for a second before shaking his head and saying, "I don't think so. I mean, the wedding was all he would talk about for the past few weeks, months even. Well, that, as well as, you know, how perfect you are and how much he loves you and all that gushy stuff you guys-" he began then cut himself off as he added, with a grin, "And plus, Chris is with him right now. And if anything Chris will be there to reassure him. But I doubt it though. He's probably just nervous, I mean, your wedding day is a big deal." He reassured.

"So, my work was done right and you're calm now instead of wanting me to open a window for you to jump out of and escape through? Because I thought of that, but the drop was too high and you'd break your leg." Chris asked seriously.

Phil smiled at the first part. "I think he's the perfect one here. Even though he doesn't always think so." Phil smiled to himself. "And knowing Chris he's probably thought of many escape plans for him just in case none of his calming techniques work." He joked, mainly trying to calm himself down a bit, and hoping it doesn't have to resort to that.

Dan quickly shook his head, "No leg breaking, please." He said, not liking the idea of being wheeled out of his own wedding for breaking his legs by jumping out of the window. Which he wouldn't do anyway. He was okay. He was happy. They were happy. "No, it's alright Chris. Just last minute jitters" he responded, "I'll be fine."

"Knowing Chris's 'escape plans' it wouldn't end well. Most likely ending up with someone in a hospital" Pj said, half joking half serious. He knew Chris well enough. "But then again, that would only be a last resort. Chris wouldn't give in that easy." He added, reassuringly.

"Good, because we should be leaving soon." Chris smiled. "Your last few minutes of not being married, how do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. He's your husband, you know him well enough to say that." Phil nodded. "Besides, Dan wouldn't go with any of his escape plans, right?" Phil asked anxiously but decided not to dwell on it too much. "Anyways, when is it starting? I can't look because if I do I might just rush to Dan. God, all I want to do is to be able to see him right now." He sighed.

"Nervous, but it's alright." Dan said, then quickly added, "But then again, I'm also ecstatic. Which doesn't count the fact that this is the longest I've been away from Phil since... for a long time." He sighed, "Who the hell thought it'd be a good idea that the couple wasn't allowed to see each other for HOURS before the wedding? This is terrible." He finally stopped and then took a deep breath in.

Pj smiled at Phil, then said, "Yeah, I doubt it" referring to his first question. Then looking down at his watch and saying, "just a few more minutes. How do you feel?" He asked, wanting to get Phil's attention so he wouldn't have to possibly chase him out the room, "well besides the impatience"

"They say it's for 'good luck' but I think it's all bullshit." Chris shrugged. "That's why I just said 'screw it' and barged into the room where Pj was. Nothing bad happened, and that's why I call bullshit." He smiled at the memory. "But you know Phil. He doesn't want to take any chances and he wants yours and his big day to go smoothly and happily." He explained.

"I feel nervous, excited, and kind of hungry but I'm waiting for cake on that part." Phil shrugged as he went back to pacing around. "Who even decided that separating two people on their wedding day was a good idea? This is not a very good idea." He shook his head.

"Well, it's stupid" Dan said with a yawn. "And yeah, I remember that. I had to literally chase you to Pj's room. Having no idea where you were going. I should have known though, you were getting really impatient. Clearly weren't heading to the bathroom when there was one in the room" he admitted.

"I was told it was for good luck purposes, but honestly. I don't see I difference. Same with Chris, he calls it bullshit." Pj answered, "I mean, Chris literally just barged into my room and kissed me. It was amazing and we had a great wedding either way"

Dan rolled his eyes, but nevertheless smiled. Five more minutes and he's going to see Phil. And they're going to get married and everything's going to be awesome. Oh dear, he cannot wait. "Can't wait for that" he grinned.

Pj chuckled at the first part, "Yeah. I agree." And waited. He listened to what Phil had to say, and smiled as he finished. He and Phil have been friends for a long time and he loves seeing him happy. And there's nothing in the world that makes him happier than Dan does. "Would you like me to pinch you to make sure you're awake?" He joked, but then quickly added, with a smile, "Yup. Five more minutes." He reminded Phil, "Just less than five more minutes and it'll be time." He thought for a second if he had anything else to say and added, "Oh and one more thing, just keep smiling"

"Should we do a last minute check to make sure you're ready for everything?" Chris asked.

"At this point I think it will be impossible to stop smiling." Phil chuckled.

Dan nodded and went through the stuff he needed that he could do in the room, since he can't really leave 'til they're called out. Then as he finished, he walked up to the mirror and looked at himself one last time before making his way back to Chris. "All good".

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Pj smiled back at him, "and let it be that way for many years to come". He then extended his arm and gave Phil a friendly, assuring pat on the back and said, "now that it's going to start soon. Should we check and see if everything's ready to go?"

"You have your vows right? Or did you want to write them here instead as a form of procrastination?" Chris joked and Dan laughed as well at his joke. "But really, you have them, right?" He asked, seriously wanting to make sure.

"I've checked a million times already but hey, one more time wouldn't hurt." Phil shrugged, turning to the mirror and fixing his hair last minute. "Everything is fine." He nodded. "And I have everything."

Dan looked into his pockets and said, "Oh fuck. I forgot it. God this is-" he then stopped and smiled upon seeing the worried look on Chris's face. "Just kidding," he said, reaching into his other pocket, which he knew it was in and pulled out the paper.

"Okay, good, good" Pj smiled, "Then you're ready to get married". He then thought for a second and sighed, "Speaking of... Geez. What is taking them so long? Preparation is not supposed to take this long. And I'm sure everything was ready beforehand thanks to the you and Louise."

"You dick! I was scared I would have to scribble some down for you." Chris laughed. "I'm really glad you're getting married though. I was waiting on you guys right after my wedding." Chris joked.

"Maybe Louise is double checking. She knows how important it is to Dan and I, I'm sure we'll start soon." Phil said, reassuring himself more than Pj. "At least I hope we'll start soon." He said, biting his lip out of habit.

"Hah, yeah" Dan awkwardly laughed, "a few- a lot of people were as well. But I guess it didn't really... Yeah. Um." He then equally as awkwardly added, "But anyway, they're right here, so no need" motioning towards the paper in his hand.

"We will, we will" Pj reassured, "I would go and check but I'm sure Louise would kick my butt if I left you here, by yourself and that was literally, her words not mine" he said defensively, "probably worried you'd get out early and try to help"

"You'll be fine. Even if you do mess up a little bit, which I'm sure you won't, no one will mind as long as you laugh it off. That's what I did." Chris reassured him.

"I probably would have done that, honestly." Phil chuckled. And then they heard a knock at the door, which caused Phil to open it and see Louise.

"Oh good, you and Pj are the only ones here. I'm glad we didn't have another Chris incident with one of you rushing to the other." Louise laughed a bit. "Ready to get married?" She smiled and Phil smiled back at the question.

"Yes." He said, very quickly, after Louise asked.

Dan nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He said then took a deep breath in and continued, "But I'd rather not mess up. You get what I mean? I mean, I really want this to perfect, like for Phil, for me, and for our friends and family. But I'm sure it will be." He said, reassuringly, even though he was the only one who needed to be reassured, "But hey, it'll be okay because I'll be happy as long as Phil and I get married" he added, smiling at the thought of it.

Pj turned to the door to see Louise, staying quiet but laughing at Louise's comment as well. Seeing as though they were talking about that just a few minutes before. He then stopped laughing and turned to Phil. Smiling, upon hearing his response to Louise's question. "Shall we go?" He proposed.

"Hey, stressing out makes it worse." Chris frowned. "Everything will go great." He reassured him.

"No Pj, I want you to stay in here for the entire wedding." Louise said sarcastically. "Let’s go, they're all waiting and I still have to get Dan." She then smiled and left.

"Well if I wasn't nervous before, I am now." Phil mumbled.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded, "yeah. You're right. You're right." He then closed his eyes and began, "it'll be fine. There's no real reason to worry" reassuring himself, softly.

Pj was about to say something to Louise when he realized she was joking. So he stopped himself and simply nodded. Making his way towards Phil's side. "Again, understandable." He said, letting out a breathy chuckle, "I'd be more surprised if you weren't." "But" he added, reassuringly putting a hand on Phil's shoulder, "it'll be fine and you'll both be fine"

"It'll be fine. Even if almost everything goes wrong, you'll be married. That's basically what you have a wedding for." Chris shrugged and Louise knocked on Dan's door lightly.

"Dan? Chris? It's time for the wedding." She said loud enough to be heard.

Phil took a deep breath in and nodded. "You're right. We'll be fine." He smiled.

This was it.

Dan was about to say something when he got cut off by a knock on the door. He shut his mouth and stayed quiet, until hearing who it was on the other side of the door. A very big smile grew on his face as he made his way towards the door and opened it. Looking to Louise to Chris to Louise again and saying, "Ready."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Pj" Pj replied with a mock grin, walking towards the door and motioning for Phil to follow, "now come on. Let's go get you married".

"Good. Phil should be at the altar by now, he's closest to it." Louise smiled as she led them out the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Phil smiled as he followed Pj out the door.

Dan nodded and flashed a smile to Louise before following her. Looking back for one second to see if Chris was following them, and he was.

Pj slowly lead Phil towards the altar, smiling a bit at the group in front of them. It was filled with friends and family and incredibly lovely. He then turned to Phil and gave him one last reassuring smile and stood at the end of the altar. Waiting for Dan and Chris, to take the spot next to him. Having that they were both the best men at this wedding. Back during his and Chris's wedding they couldn't figure out who they would have as the best man, since they couldn't just choose one. So they checked and turns out it was possible that you could have more than one. As long as they're equal to the couple. And, they are.

Louise opened the doors to the altar and smiled at the Dan. "Good luck." She mouthed to him before taking her seat and Chris taking his spot by Pj.

Phil smiled as he saw Dan starting to walk near him. All of his worries were vanished when he saw him, and he somehow knew it would turn out good. He stood up straighter while still having an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

Dan nodded at Louise, before taking a deep breath in and swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked around and over at the group in front of them, but his gaze stopped once he spotted Phil. Who looked amazing (Phil) as ever. His once worried look grew into a small smile from just one glance at him. "Hi" he whisper said as he reached the end of the isle, still smiling.

Phil grinned. "Hey." He whispered back with the same giant grin on his face. "I don't think we're supposed to be talking during these things," he giggled quietly.

Dan giggled back at him, "It's okay." He looked to the pastor and back at Phil, "As long as we don't get caught. We're good".

"Just saying, I was panicking without you." Phil shrugged lightly.

"Wow. Really? Same here." Dan agreed, giving Phil a quick and small nod, "it was terrible." Then, he said, "Honestly, I never want to be away from you for that long ever again."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to go through that again." Phil said as he tried his best not to nod in agreement. "It was pretty nerve-wracking to be away from you for that long." He added in a quieter whisper.

"Agreed." Dan responded, taking a breath in and out, "But it's alright now. We're together and that's all that matters, right?" His smile slowly growing more and more confident.

"Of course it is. And we're minutes away from our marriage." Phil grinned. "Time for the vows." The priest said with a small smile.

Dan gave Phil one last smile before turning to the priest, waiting for further instructions. Which was simply just to say their vows to each other and gave the pastor a small smile, as though showing him he were ready to begin. Looking down at the small paper he realized he didn't really want to use it but then quickly put it in his pocket and started saying it off the top of his head, since he could. With no script.

"Phil, I don't know what to say. I really don't know what to say, besides everything. Everything. You're my everything and I love you so much. You're the love of my life and the sunshine to my dark days. And I've had my fair share of those dark days. But thankfully, when you're with me, I don't have to worry about them as much. Which I'm incredibly thankful for. I'm incredibly thankful for you. You're the light of my life and through every existential crisis, you helped me learn and realize the reason I exist. For you. To love you and be your best friend and boyfriend and soon to be husband." He said, taking a deep breath in before continuing, "You've taught me the true meaning of love and make me feel loved each and every day. You showed me that love is unconditional and worth fighting for. And there's no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't fight for this love. Our love."   

Then the ending resulted in something that he and Phil had not really decided to do but they had talked about it anyway. _"With this hand,_

_I will lift your sorrows._

_Your cup will never empty,_

_For I will be your wine,"_ he recited, smiling to himself. Knowing that Phil would have caught onto it and it would be finished after his own vows.

Phil smiled at Dan. "Dan, you have been with me since the start. You and I met online I can still remember you telling me about your parents being suspicious of me. Probably thinking I was actually 52 instead of 22." He chuckled at the memory. "Even when you leave for five minutes, I miss you like crazy. But you always come back, so it's okay. No matter how long you're gone or to where you go, we always end up together once again. You're my best friend, my love, and my soon to be husband. I honestly could not have asked for someone better, because really, they don't exist. You are the best person for me and I'm so thankful that you have stuck with me this long. Not a lot of people can. And never failing to make me feel loved and give me a reason to smile, because as I said before, not a lot of people can. It's a one in a seven billion chance that you were the one and everyday I thank my luck for giving me someone as wonderful as you." Phil finished, he was done with the real vows, but had to finish the quote, _"With this candle,_

_I will light your way in darkness._

_With this ring_

_I ask if you will be mine."_ Phil successfully finished.

"The rings." The priest said, smiling, Phil taking them and slipping them onto Dan's left hand.

"Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester, to have and to hold from this day forward, in better and in worse, in richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Dan smiled throughout the whole of Phil's vows, not even trying to hide it. Since well, he loved it and the ever so well-known saying that 'your wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life'. And it honestly is. He couldn't ask for anything better, especially since the fact that he's marrying Phil makes it one million times better. Phil, the man he loves is about to become his husband with just two words. "I do," he said, in response to the priest. Though he had been thinking all throughout the priests well, speaking, he was also listening. Not wanting to miss a single moment.

Phil smiled when he heard those words come out of Dan's mouth. "And do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to have and to hold from this day forward, in better and in worse, in richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked and Phil nodded.

"I do." He said with a giant grin on his face as Dan placed his ring on Phil's finger.

"You may now kiss the groom." The priest smiled and Phil's grin remained on his face as he cupped Dan's cheek and was finally able to kiss him again.

The audience erupted with claps and cheers as they kissed.

Dan kissed Phil back and the kiss was perfect. It was filled with passion and love and excitement and everything that Dan was feeling at that moment. Which were a lot of emotions, and all of them good. After the kiss, as they separated, a huge, goofy grin was on Dan's face as he leaned forward and whispered, "I love you" to Phil. Then went back to kissing him once again. Enjoying it just as much as had the first one.

Phil kissed back, when they broke away, he smiled and took Dan's hand in his "I love you too." He whispered back. "And now we're finally married and I couldn't be happier."

Dan chuckled slightly, "I could not have said it better myself" "But then again," he added, "you always make me better. You made me the person I am today and still shape me up, everyday, to the person I have always wanted to be".

Phil smiled. "And now you're that person and so much more." He said. "Should we follow everyone to eat?"

Dan smiled, and grabbed Phil's hand "Haha, food. Don't have to tell me twice"

Phil smiled. "I'm starving, let’s go." He chuckled as they followed the crowd into the dining hall.

Saying their "Thank you's" to the people who were wishing them well.

"This is amazing, Phil" Dan smiled as he whisper-spoke to Phil, upon looking about the nice restaurant, filled with their friends and family alike. "Absolutely perfect" he added, but got cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat, politely, and speaking. He looked up and smiled widely at whom he saw. It was Ed. They had decided to keep the idea of him singing their first-dance song from the first tries plans.

"Wow. I can't believe he actually came." Phil smiled wide. When the music began he turned to Dan, bowing and holding out his hand. "Daniel James Howell-Lester, may I have this dance?" He asked in a fake posh voice.

"Of course, you spoon" Dan laughed, lightly as he accepted Phil's hand and followed him towards the dance floor. He was a bit nervous at first, if he was being honest, but happy. Soon enough calming down by just simply glancing at Phil. From the look of Phil's face, it seemed calm. Or maybe he was just better at hiding it. But either way, it calmed Dan's nerves.

"So, I guess Mr. and Mr. Howell-Lester does have a nice ring to it." Phil smiled at him as they danced together.

"It's perfect" Dan smiled, "two last names have never fit so perfectly together. And almost as perfect as you" he added.

"Well, I think we're both perfect. So it would actually be as perfect as us. " Phil corrected.

"Whatever" Dan replied, with a chuckle, as he looked into Phil's eyes. Smiling slightly, and loosening the grip on the arm he had around Phil's side. While keeping the other hand, which was held firmly in Phil's, the way it was. They were both in the same position and it was nice.

Phil sighed happily. "I'm so happy. After all of this we're finally married. " He smiled.

"Me too" Dan smiled, "we've been through a lot. Good and bad. But no matter how bad, we always found a way to make it work. Make us work. And I think that is truly amazing, Phil" he added, giggling slightly at his own joke.

"Woah Dan, you are on fire with all those puns!" Phil smiled.

"Actually, I am not on fire" Dan corrected, using a matter-of-factly tone. But honestly, on the inside, not caring just enjoying the gesture.

Phil rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Thank god for that. Otherwise, this wedding would be hotter than you in that tuxedo."

Dan blushed at Phil's compliment. Over 10 years they've been together and Phil still manages to turn Dan into a blushing mess. "If it was, I don't think I'd be its biggest competition with you here." He added, challengingly.

Phil rolled his eyes. "No, you're the best looking on here." He smiled, kissing him and hearing the cheers of the crowd in the background.

Dan kissed him back, gently. Then as they separated, he began "I don't really believe you, but I guess we could come to an agreement that both of us are good-looking," he added, with a small nod, but on the inside, he still thought he was right.

"That's more like it." Phil nodded. "I can't wait for cake and dinner, all that waiting made me starved."

"Yes, I agree" Dan nodded, "honestly, I don't remember this song being this long" he added and just then, it was finished. He chuckled a bit, "I'm magic. I made that happen".

"I don't think I ever want to stop dancing with you, magical Dan. My wonderful, beautiful, now husband." Phil grinned. "I'll never get tired of calling you my husband either." He added.

"Honestly, neither do I" Dan nodded, a huge smile on his face, basically smiling like an idiot.

"Well!" A voice said and made Dan jump up, "luckily you don't have to. There's more dances right after this."

Dan looked over to see who it was and.. It was Pj.

"Thanks to Louise of course, she knew one wouldn't be enough for you guys." He laughed, and then continued, "So, now go back to what you were doing before I showed up and if you need me I'll be dancing with my husband. Goodbye now!" And with that he was gone. Making his way towards Chris who was standing at the end of the dance floor, smiling and waiting for him.

Dan smiled at that, before turning his attention back to Phil.

"I'm glad we got to see that romance happen." Phil smiled as he watch Chris and Pj laugh as they danced together. "Almost as glad as I am to be in this romance."

"Yeah, I agree." Dan nodded, "they're so cute together and honestly, perfect." "Like us" he added, with a smile. Quite enjoying all of his and Phil's sappiness in the conversation.

Phil giggled a bit and planted a kiss on Dans cheek. "I wouldn't have that any other way either." He smiled.

"Agreed," Dan laughed back, "one hundred percent".

~time-skippy~

"Wow" Dan said, looking at the cake in awe, and quietly laughing, "that looks beautiful".

"And it's for eating not looking." Chris reminded them and Phil laughed a bit.

"No I'm not joking I love wedding cake we should eat it rather than stare at it." Chris said seriously.

Dan rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh and turning to Louise, waiting for the cue for when they should start cutting it.

Phil's hand was placed right on top of his, over the knife, like they should be.

Since they had just finished taking pictures with the cake and stuff, they, with the okay from Louise, could finally cut it.

"Go on, cut it! It'll be a great action shot." Louise grinned, holding the camera as they began to cut the cake.

Dan nodded at Louise, then at Phil who was behind him. Giving him a look of 'are you ready?'

Phil nodded in response to the look with a smile on his face.

Dan smiled back at him before returning his attention back to the knife. He slowly began lowering the knife into the cake and starting to dig into it, with the help of Phil, whom had his hand placed on top of Dan's.

"Now for one of the best parts, feeding each other cake at the same time and getting it all over yourselves." Louise grinned.

"That's right. Wedding tradition." Chris laughed a bit.

Picking up a slice of cake and a fork, Phil grinned, "If your face is clean you get me all the cake I want for the rest of the night. And if your face is covered in cake I'll get you all the cake you want for the rest of the night. Deal?"

Dan laughed at that, but nodded nevertheless as he picked up a slice of cake and a fork as well.

Putting a piece of cake on his fork, Phil grinned.

Dan followed in suit and brought the cake up and towards Phil's mouth, with a smile.

Phil did the same. "Be prepared to be getting me food all night." He joked.

"But I'm so lazy" Dan whined and his pouty face slowly became a small smirk, "luckily I'm not losing".

"Well one of us has to, and it won't be me." Phil grinned, moving the fork towards Dan's mouth slowly.

"Oh don't be so cocky" Dan mocked, with a light chuckle. Upon having an idea, and starting to bring the fork closer to Phil. Gently so that he would not get any on him. But when the time came for Phil's fork to be near his face he turned away, and Phil got some cake on Dan's cheek which caused him to  grin, "Haha, I won. I am victorious!"

"No fair, you cheated!" Phil laughed, "But a deal's a deal, I'll give you all the cake you want." He smiled.

Dan laughed and gently placed a kiss on Phil's cheek. But then quickly released from the kiss upon remembering it was Phil's turn to feed him. Not caring about the bunch of people that are watching.

Phil ate the cake Dan fed him and grinned when he heard Louise's camera go off.

"Delicious, huh?" Dan grinned, thinking by the look on Phil's face when he tried it that he quite enjoyed it.

"Yes, we did a nice job with choosing a cake." Phil smiled.

"Yeah, I agree." Dan replied, it really was delicious.

"I can't believe all the celebrities we jokingly invited came." Phil giggled, there weren't much but it was still something.

"Of course they came" Dan joked, "they love us!" He then laughed at his own joke before saying, "but then again. Even before we came out, heck, when we first met them, I know they were making bets about us being together."

"And we were actually dating all along." Phil grinned.

"Haha" Dan laughed, "we sure were".

"I know I've probably said it a lot today, but I love you." Phil sighed happily.

Dan smiled at him, "Yes, you have. But it's fine though, because you know what? I love you too."

"Well, I would hope so." Phil rolled his eyes.

Dan laughed at that, "That's exactly what I was going to say but decided against it", thinking it was funny.

"I can't believe this day finally came." Phil smiled at him. "We're finally married, I can't believe it." He sighed happily.

"Neither can I" Dan said, with a grin, "this is literally amazing!"

"Wait until our honeymoon, then it will really feel like a dream." Phil said.

Dan smiled, "This whole thing is literally a dream come true." He said and added, "And I'm so glad you are the one I am able to share this most amazing experience with."

"I'm glad I get to share this with you as well." Phil smiled. "And now we can share our lives together too."

"And I can't imagine it any other way" Dan smiled back.


End file.
